


Chaos

by lucybarski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, F/M, Romance, isaaclahey, stilesstilinski - Freeform, teen, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybarski/pseuds/lucybarski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhea Hale is the female incarnation of her brother, Derek. Sassy, logical, and a natural predator. When she finally shows up in Beacon Hills, following the renewed absence of the Alpha Pack, she finds herself a little too deep into the lives of the McCall pack. </p><p>Elena Collins is one of the worlds most powerful Supernatural beings. After spending years locked up and tested on in a Supernatural holding facility, she manages to make her way back home to Beacon Hills where she might be able to teach a certain pack a thing or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and inform me on the good, bad, and things you would like to see in this book.  
> Comment's are what fuel me to write so please do not hesitate!

This will be going along with season 3B, but with a few more twists. Rhea Hale's story along with Elena's will be shared in pieces, so enjoy! :)  
  
  
"Oh brother dear! I heard this town could use a little more trouble," I smile, taking a bite of my apple as I walk into his loft.  
"How many times have I told you-" Derek says, freezing when he catches sight of me. "Rhea?" He walks closer to me, skeptical.  
"You act like you haven't seen me in years," I laugh, throwing my apple at him. He catches it just as I fall into the comfort of his couch.  
"How about seven?" He says, tossing my apple back to me. "Cora is gone. We left town and she decided not to come back. So why did you?"  
"You haven't seen me in years and all of a sudden it's interrogation rather than a hug?" I smirk, earning a low growl and my face falls. "Sorry. Do you want the full story now, or do you want to wait for your company to come inside?"  
"What are you talking about?" He asks, and I just laugh. I walk over to the door and open it, allowing three teenage boys to fall inside ungracefully.  
"These are what I was referring to. Hello boys, if you don't mind, my brother and I were having a conversation. So if you want your throats to stay-" I threaten, but Derek cleared his throat, making me snap my head towards him.  
"Definitely a Hale," The human says, standing up and wiping himself off. "Stiles Stilinski." He holds his hand out for a shake, and I give him a wary look. Derek hanging out with a human? Not normal.  
"Boys, this is my darling baby sister, Rhea," Derek says, forcing smile.  
"Scott McCall," The dark haired boy grins, wrapping his arms around me. With a simple growl, he backs off.  
"You are? Since we're all getting so well acquainted," I say, raising my eyes at the other one.  
"I-Isaac Lahey," The tall boy with gorgeous eyes says, offering a small smile.  
"Well, take a seat, I'm sure if Derek hasn't killed you yet, you're probably pack. Or close enough to it." The boys nod and run to the couch as Derek stands next to them, nodding for me to begin.  
"Well, I left school the same day of the fire, and I went to find the only person who would have known what I should do. Dr. Deaton. He sent me to live with a host in Northern California, and after I turned 15, the asshole stopped caring about me. So I've been rogue for two years. I saved up a decent amount of money, most of it stolen off of low life drug dealers, and bought myself my Mercedes E350. I've been taking out a lot of these damn careless alphas, creating some wolves and giving them no guidance since I left that house. I'd like to say I'm very proficient with my knives, but I suppose my claws and teeth are just as good. I got a text from Uncle Peter saying that there was an entire pack of Alphas here so I came as quickly as possible. Where are they?" I ask, a smirk on my face.  
"Seriously?!" Derek asked, clearly pissed.  
"We just defeated them actually, you've missed a bunch," Stiles said, earning a look from Scott and Isaac.  
"What?" I asked, pouting.  
"You don't come back for family, but for something Peter told you?" Derek asked again, and I smile.  
"While you seem to have been busy with that," I say, motioning to the boys, "Uncle Peter ran through my turf, so of course we caught up a little bit. He's been up to some pretty shady things, I'll admit, but he's a Hale, and blood is thicker than water."  
"You never even asked about the rest of us?" Derek said, showing a little bit of pain.  
"Derek, let's not forget that you never questioned the disappearance of your ten year old sister. Besides, I've taken very good care of myself, becoming a pretty powerful alpha and all." I smile, and Derek crosses the room to me, the two of us sharing a hug.  
"If you disappear on me again, I'll steal your power," He whispers, and I laugh, pulling away.  
"How do you do that?" Scott asks out loud.  
"Do what?" Derek and I ask in unison.  
"Be at each others throats one second and be hugging the next?" Stiles asks. A fearless human, and I'll admit that he was growing on me.  
"It's a Hale thing," I smile. "So, who's buying the food? I can't wait to eat a meal with someone other than a waitress again."  
Derek gives me a pat on the shoulder, "I believe that would be me. What sounds good?"  
"Is Rose Café still open?" I ask, grinning.  
"Yeah, feeling like some homemade chili and biscuits?" Derek asks, tossing me a towel.  
"Definitely. You boys should probably go get changed. I don't dine with peasants," I laugh, tossing a smile at them as I walk towards Derek's bathroom.  
After a quick shower, I blow dry my hair and as I'm doing my makeup, I hear the boys in the living room.  
"She's freaking hot," Isaac whispers, and I hear a thud.  
"That's my sister, kid," I hear Derek whisper back.  
"Dude, you've got to let us have this one. She's pretty hot," Scott says, and I hear Stiles mumble in agreement. I hear Derek sigh, and then him coming towards the bathroom. Outside of the door, he slips a note underneath, telling me that a fresh outfit is waiting for me on the counter in the kitchen, and that he'll be upstairs so I have permission to give the boys hell. With a smirk, I put on my favorite lip gloss and my underwear and bra, which happen to be black lace, and walk out of the bathroom. As I enter the main room, attaching the living room and kitchen, I hear the boys catch their breaths to my left. I turn towards them and smirk.  
"Problem?" I ask, and they stare back completely dumbfounded.  
"N-n-no ma'am," Scott says, hitting Stiles on the head and turning around.  
Isaac is left facing me, so I decide to give the cute guy a show. I pull on my black skinny jeans first, leaving them unzipped, while I grab my blouse and motion for him to follow. I can hear his heart beat increase as he follows me back to the bathroom, and I smile like an imp as I pull him in and shut the door.  
"So Isaac, tell me about yourself," I say turning to trap myself in front of him at the counter.  
"Uh, I'm an orphan, and I live with Scott. I play Lacrosse though," He smiles, shaking his head. He loses that smile as I pull him closer to me.  
"I'm Rhea. I like cars, trouble, and boys. Looks like we're stuck together Isaac. Unless you have a girlfriend?"  
"Nope, I mean.. Why? Is that an issue?"  
"Nope. Come here," I grin, and he does as told. I bare my teeth at his neck, nipping and marking him, making sure to leave my scent on him.  
"What was that?" He asks, laughing now.  
"Just so were-bitches know you're my toy to play with. Now get out of here so I can get dressed," I smile, earning a pout from him. I grin full force and smack his butt on his way out. "Almost got you, Lahey!" I yell, pulling my outfit on and together before re-emerging. God did Beacon Hills need a little bit of trouble.  
  
  
  
  
(Isaac)  
As I stumbled back into the main room, I hear the boys doing wolf-whistles.  
"Why do you smell like-" Scott sniffed, "Rhea?"  
"I marked him, that's why," Rhea says, walking up next to him and wrapping her arms around herself.  
"But why? No girls are going to be able to smell your scent on him," Stiles says, and I have to hand it to him, he's the brain of the group.  
"How much do you all really know about werewolves? Or the supernatural for that matter?" She asked, and then Derek was down stairs.  
"Let's not tell them everything you've learned just yet. You've got to get some food in you, and we've all got catching up to do. Also, Scott, I know she marked him, and if you're not careful, she'll mark you as well. Now quit watching her," Derek says, hooking arms with his sister and leading us all out of the loft. The ride was relatively silent, until Rhea let out a low growl, startling everyone in the car.  
"What the hell?" Scott asks.  
"Alpha, remember?" Derek says, pulling over to see what has his sister in such a foul mood. "Rhea, what was that?"  
"Nothing, let's just eat." Not wanting to deal with her, Derek finishes the drive to the café. After all piling out, I offer Rhea my arm, which she takes cautiously as we walk inside.  
"Table for five please?" She asks, somehow managing to be polite. The hostess nods and leads us to a table secluded from everyone else and takes our drink orders.  
"Spill," Stiles says, and to my surprise, she seems to have taken a liking to him.  
"I may or may not have anger and jealousy issues. Beware," She says, sticking her tongue out.  
"Oh I figured that out, you're Derek's sister. It's to be expected. But I meant about everything you can share with me," He laughs as the waitress hands us our drinks and takes our orders before leaving us be.  
"Okay, when any werewolf marks someone, it can be smelled by anyone in the supernatural world. A witch, an emissary, wolves and anything you could imagine. To a normal human, it's a distinct perfume."  
"And if a human were to hug the marked person, would their scent stick?" I asked, curious now.  
"Yes, and then I would be very volatile to deal with," She says matter of factly.  
"So if I were to hug Scott's mom or anyone?" I asked, and her eyes got a shade darker.  
"Mom's are okay, teenage girls, not so much. They're so filthy, throwing themselves at guys and then crying about it later," She scoffed.  
"Rhea, you came out in your bra and panties earlier," Scott said, making everyone laugh.  
She smirked at him, "But I didn't throw myself at you, I didn't cry, and I merely led Isaac to the bathroom to mark him as my territory. A girl has got to have a play toy-" She started to say until Derek cut her off.  
"Can we please avoid this discussion? I'm well aware of what you're talking about. I don't want to have to kill the kid," Derek said in an annoyed tone.  
"Fine, don't worry Isaac, you should be perfectly safe. Unless you have any allergies?"  
"Rhea no. You're not taking him there," Derek boomed with a parental tone in his voice.  
"But Derek, they'd love it there," She pouted.  
"I said no, Rhea. That's the last I want to hear about it. It's too dangerous," He said, earning a glare from his little sister, and then a hug. No, I don't understand what just happened, and after a glance at Scott and Stiles, neither do they.  
"Alright, here's your meals," The waitress said, smiling at me. After a second or two she winked and I suddenly felt a possessive hang on my thigh.  
"Babe, what did you get?" Rhea asked sweetly, turning towards me with a sparkle in her eyes. I couldn't help but grin and tap her on the nose. The waitress audibly scoffed, and I felt everyone at the table tense up and put a hand on Rhea. She smiled sweetly at the waitress, and with a glare in response, she finally broke the silence.  
"Is there a problem, sugar? If so, I'd be happy to consult the manager about your blatant flirting with a paying customer. I'm certain that you would like to keep this job and that pretty little face of yours from getting scuffed up, so if you're done here, I think it's time you run along," Rhea smiled. The waitress nodded and scurried off, leaving us all to look at Rhea.  
"Not even two hours and already making threats, definitely a Hale," Scott grinned and Rhea let out a laugh. We talked through lunch, catching her up on everything that's been happening in town while she was away. She also ended up paying for lunch and when we left, she made sure to alert the manager about the two employees that she had caught making out in the ladies bathroom. I didn't make any move to touch her on the way back to Derek's, until she put her hand on my back when we were walking up to the loft. I smiled at her, earning a grin and a wink before she ran and jumped on her brothers' back.  
"Derek, where am I going to sleep?" She asked quietly, and he turned his head to face all of us.  
"Where would you prefer to sleep?" He answered, and she smiled yet again, seeming to answer him. "Anyways, do you boys want to show her where you live while I go register her for school? It's much easier than having her track you down."  
"Sure, but we'll need a ride. Stiles has to go meet his dad at the station, so unless you want to run..." Scott trailed off.  
"Let's go boys, I'll be back later Derek, get groceries and I'll cook dinner before a night run!" She said, grabbing a purse and leading the way down to her car.  
  
(Rhea)  
After getting to my car, I gave Stiles a hug goodbye, making sure he knew I appreciated him. He's been keeping my brother alive and helping out with all the information and plans, and after finding out what went down at Deaton's clinic to save their parents, I wanted him to know that I care. I know what it's like to be on my own, and I'm so glad that he's okay, despite never showing much emotion.  
"Stiles, I expect to see you tomorrow, I've slipped my number into your jacket pocket, text me if you need anything. If you have a nightmare, call me. I kind of know what to expect after something like that. I can do my best to help you, okay?" I whisper in his ear, making sure the others can't hear me.  
"Okay, thank you Rhea. Expect a call, the nightmares are frequent enough that I'm not sure when I'm sleeping. I'll text you though. See ya!" He said, letting me go as we separated to get into our own cars.  
"What was that about?" Isaac said, and I swore I caught him pouting.  
"Well, after everything he's been through, you forget he's no werewolf. He needs compassion from a woman. Shame about his mother," I say, starting the engine and pulling onto the main road.  
"How did you know about that?" Scott asked, and I smiled sheepishly.  
"Call it intuition, but when a boy is that caring and not guarded, he has to have had some maternal issues somewhere. Besides, I wanted to talk to him about all of your deaths. I want you to call me if anything happens, alright? I've done my own research outside of what Derek knows, so let's keep that between us. Now, which way am I going?"  
After about ten minutes, we pulled up to Scott's house, and being the girl that I am, I cut the engine and marched straight to the door. After a quick knock, the door was opened by a pretty woman, who I assumed was Scott's mom.  
"Mrs. McCall, I'm Rhea Hale. I wanted to properly introduce myself, since I assume I'll be with the boys a lot. May I come in?" I ask, as the boys walk up behind me.  
"That depends," She smirks.  
"On what?"  
"How did you get them to listen and follow you like that?" She asked, and I smiled as I hugged her.  
"I'll teach you sometime! Boys, show me where the kitchen is, your mother must be starving!" I grin, letting them lead the way. I cook up a quick dinner for Mrs. McCall to take to work with her right before she takes off, and I assure her that the boys won't get in any trouble.  
"Shit," Scott breathes, looking at his phone. "Allison is freaking out, I'll be back in a bit guys. I'll call if I need anything!" Scott yells as he walks out the door and rides his bike out of the garage.  
"So tell me, how does one earn a kiss from Rhea Hale?" Isaac asks, completely joking. I laugh and scoot closer to him on the couch. He smiles at me and I lean in so he starts to do the same.  
"You'll never know, Isaac. You just have to guess. Besides, I've only marked you because you're adorable. That doesn't make us anything beyond the marking," I chirp, earning a severe frown.  
"So now what do I do? Watch you go after people or vice versa and get insanely jealous?"  
"Six words Isaac," I smile, pecking his throat.  
"Will you go out with me?" He asks, and I nod.  
"Yes!" He says, and as he calms down, I kiss him on the lips. After I pull back, I can see that I've shocked him.  
"Oops?" I say, scooting away from him and down the couch.  
"No come back," He says, reaching for me once again. I go back into his arms, but make a decision to let him make the moves next time.  
"So Isaac, what kind of trouble can a girl find herself in around here?" Instead of answering, he just smiled and led me out to my car, making me laugh the entire way.  
"A girl can find herself in any amount of trouble here, but lets go for a run, shall we?" Knowing I'd accept the challenge, we raced off into the woods, chasing and jumping until we reached my old house. Much to my surprise, the foundation stayed together relatively well. When I transformed back, I was drawn inside by a force I knew all too well.


	2. 2.

Not even thinking about it, I allow the familiar force to lead me inside my old home. Closing my eyes, I can hear the screams echoing in my ears. I shudder violently and walk upstairs, towards my old bedroom. An old bed frame and pieces of long gone furniture remain, taking me back to the years when Cora and I were inseparable, being so close in age, we never really had to worry about being alone. Catching the a sparkle from the window pane, I walk slowly towards it, finding my old key necklace. That's when everything begins to come together. My mother never let me tell anyone why I loved the necklace so much, or why I got it, and I could only take it off when I went to school. I'd completely forgotten about it until now, but there had to be a reason why this was so important, there just had to be. Taking the key, I walk towards my mothers room, looking through the closet and underneath the bed until I hear a creak in the floor boards. I call for Isaac, and together we rip up the floorboard to find a box. I try my key in the lock, and it unveils a journal with my mothers name written across the front. Without thinking, I clutch it to my chest feeling the pain of losing my mother for the first time in years. This is where she kept everything she knew about the supernatural, and I vowed to pass it off as her old diary, and give it to the one person who could help make any sense of it; Stiles.  
Composing myself, I look at Isaac, "Sorry, it was her diary and I just got lost in-" I was cut off by him hugging me, and a kiss on the top of my head.  
"Don't apologize, I completely understand. I'll keep it between us, I promise," He says, letting me go and giving me a genuine smile.  
"Thank you, Isaac. Let's get out of here, maybe back to the house where maybe you can try something fun, okay?" I smile, and he nods in agreement, letting me put the journal in it's box and covering up my mess. Taking my key and the box, we run back to the house, meeting a very irritated Scott in the driveway.  
"My dad's in there. You might want to get out of here, he'll flip if he sees Rhea. Isaac, I put a bag in her car for you, because it's going to be a long night of family discussions. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?" Scott smiles sadly, and I give him a small hug before we wave and get in my car.  
"Weird," Isaac mouths at me, and I just giggle. After we're on the road, I turn the radio off.  
"So where does Stiles live?" I asked, feeling him tense up. He reluctantly gives me the directions I need, and pouts when we arrive at the house. "Isaac, I'm not into him like that, so quit pouting okay?" I smile, earning a grin back as we get out of the car. He leads the way inside, since the Sheriff still isn't home, and I follow the sound of Stiles' heartbeat to his room. He's on his bed rocking back and forth on his bed, holding his head like there was something trying to get out.  
"Stiles?" Isaac asks carefully, and Stiles just screams. Suddenly hit with the realization that this was a consequence of the sacrifice, I gasp.  
"Stiles, honey. Listen very carefully. Follow my voice, okay?" I ask quietly and I earn a nod from him. "Turn the light on, open your bedroom door. I won't let them get you, I swear. There, do you see me? I'm right here, waiting for you. We're going to be late for school, take my hand, I'll drive this time. Oh, do you see that sunrise, it's beautiful, isn't it. Let's go outside and watch it real quick, Stiles. I'm opening the front door now, oh wow it's so bright out here, open your eyes honey. You're okay now," I finish, using the most gentle voice that I could manage. Stiles stops shaking and looks over at me, confused and then fully present.  
"Rhea? Isaac? How?" He asks, a tremor in his voice.  
"I told you, already. I know what I'm doing when it comes to this, call it instinct. Now come here, you must have been terrified," I smile, holding my arms out, and letting him squeeze me tightly to him. Isaac sits down next to Stiles, rubbing his back gently.  
"You saved me, how did you get in whatever that was?" Stiles asks, letting his fear subside.  
"You only see what your mind wants you to see, Stiles. I was there for a reason. Come on, lets go get some food in you, you'll stay with us tonight," I soothe, standing him up and get Isaac to help me get him downstairs. I pack him a quick overnight bag and write a note to his father, letting him know that his son was safe as long as I was around.  
"Rhea, that was amazing," Isaac gushes after we get Stiles into the back seat. I smile at him, and go for a warm hug, which is gratefully accepted.  
"From the looks of it, I caught him just in time. There's a lot of things that we are all going to need to understand about what happened that night, but let's wait until we're all together. Maybe I'll meet this Allison girl that I keep hearing so much about," I laugh, moving back to catch a slight blush on his cheeks. Allison, huh? What is it with this chick? I think to myself before climbing into my car. I dial Derek's cell just as we pull out of the driveway.  
"Rhea?"  
"We're going to have guests tonight, big brother. Scott's dad has their family on lock down so we have Isaac, and then Stiles had an episode, so I'm watching over him tonight."  
Derek laughs, "Already taking the wounded under your wing? It's like we're growing up all over again. But alright, that's fine. First thing after school tomorrow, you're going to Deaton's. I called and he's very excited to see his favorite little Hale."  
I smile at the thought, Deaton has always been like an Uncle to me, and regardless of what has happened, he's a great person. "Okay, I kind of need to thank him anyway. Did you pick up the groceries?" I ask, checking my rear-view mirror to see a very sleepy Stiles.  
"Yes, I did mom. Hurry home please."  
"Will do. Bye Derek," I smile and he hangs up. I continue to drive in the quiet evening, only reaching for Isaac's hand once. Not being able to stop myself, I notice myself checking on Stiles every few minutes.  
"So how do you and Allison know each other? And who is this Lydia character?" I ask, trying to get Isaac to give himself away.  
"Lydia has been a good friend of Scott and Stiles and Allison for a while. We thought she was the Kanima until we found out she is actually a Banshee. She's pretty sassy, I think you two will get along very well. Allison was Scott's girlfriend, and a hunter. Turns out that she is the new leader of her family. She's got short brown hair and a cute smile, and she's a nice girl," Isaac finished, not noticing that his heartbeat picked up a little rapidly.  
"Cool," I mutter, pulling into the garage at Derek's loft. "Go in ahead of me with his things, I'm going to get him awake before I try to move him." With a nod, Isaac takes the bags and I nudge Stiles in the backseat.  
"How did you know?" He asks, and I laugh.  
"I can't tell you how many times I've eavesdropped by pretending to be asleep. How do he and Allison get along?"  
"Well, they flirt occasionally. I'm sure that it will be over with now that you're in town," He smiled, getting out of the backseat as I climbed out of my seat and locked the car.  
"It better stop," I muttered, closing the doors and walking inside. "Oh and Stiles, I have a book to show you, but that will be for another time, okay?"  
"You got it, Hale," He grinned as we took the elevator up to meet a very antsy Derek.  
"Thank god," Derek breathed, giving me a quick hug before he let us step into the loft. Leaving Stiles to fend for himself, I drifted towards the kitchen. Humming all the while, I prepared home-made pork chops with mashed potatoes and plated enough for the four of us.  
"Dinner is served," I called, grabbing two forks and two plates and walked out to the table. I handed Stiles his plate and ate very slowly, watching the others cautiously.  
"Stiles, you're holding your breath. Derek, elbows off the table and Isaac, honey, it's not a race," I chided and was met with three bashful faces.  
"Sorry," They said in unison before finishing their meals. I finished mine shortly after them, trying to tone my jealousy down. It's just a teenage girl, who knew him before me. No big deal. After dropping my plate off in the sink, I ran upstairs to the first guest bedroom and changed into capris, running shoes, and a jacket and threw my hair into a ponytail. After attaching my phone to my waistband and putting my ear buds in, I took off for the front door.  
"Be back later, going for a run," I called behind me, hurrying out of the building and down the street before anyone could stop me. As Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne starts playing, I pick up my pace until I find myself in front of the Stilinski household. As I notice the police cruiser in the driveway, I run to the door to meet the Sheriff.  
"Hello?" He says, opening the door.  
"Rhea Hale," I smile, holding my hand out for him to shake. Once he does, I give him a smile. "I'm the one who borrowed your son for the night. He wasn't doing too well, so I took him to my brothers' and fed him before making sure he got some rest. I just wanted to formally introduce myself."  
"Thank you, Rhea. But may I ask what you're doing running around at ten at night?"  
I frown, "I have issues falling asleep so a good night run helps me out."  
"Every night?" He asks in disbelief.  
"It definitely takes dedication," I laugh. "I should get back, so I'll see you soon, Mr. Stilinski!"  
"Bye now!" He chuckles, waving before we go our separate ways. It takes me less time to get back home, I guess because I wanted to get here just as quickly as I wanted to get away. Smiling to myself, I bound up the steps and open the door to the boys playing video games.  
"How was your run?" Derek asks, pulling away from the game and coming over to me. I smile and pull him into a hug.  
"Good, but I'm heading to bed now, or else I won't sleep. Stiles, if anything happens, wake me up right away, got it?" I say, not really taking no for an answer. "Night boys!" I call, running upstairs and changing into pajamas before collapsing in bed. Three hours into my rest, I'm woken up by the weight of another human on my bed. A shaking one at that.  
"Rhea?" Stiles whimpered, and my eyes shot open.  
"Stiles, what's going on?" I'm on full alert now, sitting up and pulling him into my arms.  
"Did I kill my mother? Was it my fault?"  
"Why?"  
"My dad just kept saying that it's my fault. I could have done something and I can't help but think that it's true," Stiles whispered, laying his head on my lap. Absentmindedly, I stroke his arm and give him a reassuring smile.  
"In no way is that your fault. It was her time Stiles, you've got to believe that more than anything else. That was a nightmare honey, and I can tell you for a fact that your father thinks the world of you. Now, try and get some rest. You've got to show me around school tomorrow, and help me stay calm. I can hum if you want me to?"  
I felt his heartbeat calm before he nodded his head, so I began to hum to no tune in particular, and soon enough he was asleep and I was following him into a nice, peaceful sleep.  
"Please let me get a picture, Rhea would love it," I hear Scott beg before hearing a camera click. I can hear some commotion and then I notice Isaac was in the room.  
"Rhea, wake up," Isaac whispers, barely masking a hint of anger in his voice. I do as I'm told and find Stiles wrapped around me, and my own arms cradling his upper body. I get up carefully and then shoot a glare at the other three boys in my room.  
"I'm going to take a shower," I mutter, getting clothes before walking past the guys.  
"You're not going to explain what the hell that was?" Derek chides, and I turn to face him slowly.  
"That? That was me comforting him after a nightmare. If you three made yourselves more available, maybe you would be asked for help as well."  
"That sure looked like cuddling to me," Isaac challenged, rolling his eyes when I raise my eyebrows. Challenge accepted.  
"If you won't take my word for it, take your own. In fact, take your little friend Allison out on dates and take her kisses. And take your own asses to school too. I don't do this trust issues bull crap," I spit, storming downstairs and into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. It doesn't stop me from hearing their conversation as I start the shower, though.  
"Shit," I hear Isaac whisper. "Scott I didn't mean for you to-"  
"Save it, Isaac. It's not what I wanted to hear, but I don't own her. You need to make your way to apologize to Rhea," Scott replied calmly.  
"Not a good idea, she's not going to accept it. Number one rule, take her word for it. She might be little, but she's a smart girl, and she sure as hell knows what she is talking about. I'd get going if I were you. She showers fast," Derek laughed, walking away from them.  
"What do I do then? And what about Stiles?" Isaac begs.  
"You win her favor back, duh! Don't worry about Stiles, she has a soft spot for wounded creatures. He'll get to school just fine, run along now."  
I giggle silently and quickly shower as Isaac and Scott leave the loft. Getting ready quickly, I tug my outfit on and throw on some makeup to match my attitude before pulling on my black booted high heels. Walking out of the bathroom, I go to the kitchen and pack lunches for Stiles and myself, leaving three sandwiches for Derek to eat while we're gone. I smile as I grab the two paper bag lunches and my backpack as I walk back to the main room of the loft.  
"You ready Stiles?" I call upstairs.  
"Uh-huh! One minute!" He calls back down and I hear him run to the upstairs bathroom. I wait patiently until Derek comes out of his room and laughs at my choice of outfit.  
"You're really over that boy already? Or are you just going to give him hell?" He asks.  
"I don't do trust issues. Besides, I'd like to see what kind of options Beacon Hills has to offer! I'm going to give them all hell," I wink, smiling genuinely at Stiles as he walks downstairs with his backpack. "Okay Derek, we're going to go but I made you lunch! It's in the fridge," I say, hugging my brother and tugging Stiles out of the loft behind me. The ride to school is pretty nice, and Stiles and I just talked the entire time. When we arrived, I noticed that we were really early, and I could actually learn where all of my classes were before the bell rang. With Stiles in tow, I walked into the school office and quickly got my schedule and locker combination.  
"So, why was there so much yelling this morning?" He asked as we walked to my locker. 426.   
I laughed, opening my locker. "Well it seemed like we were cuddling last night, and Isaac challenged me."  
"But you were just comforting me and I fell asleep, why did he get pissy?" Stiles asked, and I shook my head.  
"I told him that, but apparently no one but you and Derek take me at my word. So I broke it off and took a shower," I say, putting my unneeded books into my locker and closing it.  
"Remind me not to piss you off. So what are you going to do?" He laughs, hooking his arm through mine and leading me down the hallway.  
"I'm going to sample what Beacon Hills has to offer," I grin, and he groans. "What?"  
"You sound like Lydia," He smiles.  
"The one who won't give you a chance?"  
"Yeah," He frowns.  
I grin evilly and look up at him, "After I've done my job, she won't be able to resist you." Instead of responding, he laughs and we continue our walk to find my classes.

(Lydia)  
"Aiden, do you know who that is?" I ask, pointing to the pretty girl on Stiles' arm. Aiden looks up and sniffs, a confused look crossing his face.  
"She's a wolf, and apparently an Alpha. A very strong one. Come on," He says, pulling me along with him to meet her.  
"Lydia Martin, and you are?" I smile, introducing myself to the girl.  
She raises her brows and looks at Stiles, who nods. Her face reveals a pleasant smile, "Rhea Hale, love your outfit."  
"Hale?" Aiden and I choke.  
"The last of us, I'm afraid," The girl replies, eyeing Aiden suspiciously. "Another Alpha. Your name?"  
"Aiden, and my twin is Ethan," Aiden said, equally as suspicious.  
"He was part of the Alpha pack, but allegiances have been switched. He's okay, Rhea, stop trying to kill people," Stiles laughs, and she giggles at him. Batting her eyelashes in the slightest way, almost like she wanted him.  
"Kill people?" Aiden questioned, and we all laughed at that.  
"Sweetie, she's a Hale. A quick temper is in her blood," I say sweetly, getting a nod out of him.  
"Well, it was lovely meeting you, but I'm afraid we've got one last class to find. I hope to see you in some of my AP courses, Lydia!" Rhea smiles, and I return it as they walk away from us.  
"Now where were we?" I smirk at Aiden, trying to distract myself from the way Rhea looked at Stiles.

 

(Rhea)  
"That went well," Stiles admitted, and I grinned.  
"I've planted the seed, now it's time to watch it grow," I say happily. "Oh, tell me which boys are single!" I giggle, looking at my options.  
"Nope, you're not making me do anything," Stiles winked, starting to walk quickly away from me. Well aware that people were definitely looking at me, a lot of them males, I turned and caught a brunette flirting heavily with a very accepting Isaac. Must be that Allison girl, I thought to myself, barely suppressing a growl. Instead of causing a scene, I turned back around as Isaac caught my eye.  
"Rhea!" He called, but I pretended that I couldn't hear him over the crowd and marched towards the front doors. As soon as I found them, Scott and Stiles took me by the arms before I could walk out.  
"Not on the first day, Rhea. Give it a chance. If you need to, come run during gym with me," Scott said quickly turning me around to face a regretful looking Isaac.  
"That's not even what it looked like," He said, and I scoffed.  
"It sure looked like flirting to me. Besides, it doesn't matter because we're not together," I puffed.  
"That's what that was this morning? You breaking up with me?" He choked.  
"Well now, look who regrets not taking my word for it. Stiles, Scott, let's roll," I spit, leading my new friends away from what would have turned into something very heated. I didn't look back, but I did hear him pick up his phone and call Derek.   
"Rhea, what made you decide that bottoms weren't worth it today?" Scott laughed, effectively distracting me.  
"I felt like stirring up some trouble, are you boys with me?" I asked, getting eager nods from the boys.  
"I have the perfect victim too," Stiles grins, looking over at what I assumed to be the coach of their Lacrosse team.


	3. 3.

Scott told me the times when the coach wasn't in his office, and before first period, Stiles and I had the prank set up. I replaced the whistle that Finstock usually uses with a prank whistle, that would blow out confetti and then put sand and glue in the shoes that he would wear outside during class. It's a stupid prank but it's only the first day, and I've got plenty more trouble up my sleeve. My first class was Math, which I breezed through, seeing as the math here wasn't as challenging as I figured it would have been. Second period rolled around, and I couldn't believe that Isaac, Scott, Stiles and I were in the same class, let alone that we were only running a mile stretch.  
"Okay you Neanderthals, who the hell put this crap in my shoes?" Finstock shouted, and no one moved a muscle. To re-assert his authority, the coach blew the fake whistle, making confetti shower all over the place. Everyone burst into laughter until he turned the color of a cooked lobster, and then we quieted down. "Who did this?!"  
I winked at Stiles and stepped forward. "The question should actually be 'who didn't want to do this'. But to answer the original question, hi Finstock. I'm Rhea Hale, your worst nightmare," I smirked, holding my hand out for him to shake.  
"Hale? You're running the entire mile twice. Go ahead, start, we'll be here waiting for you to get back so we can all run. Shoo," He said, making the scoot motion. I just laugh and take off, returning in under five minutes.  
"What?" I ask him, feigning innocence.  
"You've just earned yourself a spot on the cross country team. Congrats Hale! Now, everyone as a group, let's go! When you're done you can come ask me for your make up points for being awful runners!" He shouts, and Isaac and I are in the front the entire time.  
"Causing trouble already?" He teases.  
"Coming from the master himself, wow! I'll be sure to tell Stiles tonight," I smirk, pushing myself harder only to find him right next to me.  
"Sassy. I like them sassy. Even ask Allison," He says, and I growl.  
"After I cut her, or before?" I ask darkly, my claws starting to peak through my skin.  
"Rhea, calm down."  
"No, Isaac! Forget it! I'm skipping, tell Stiles for me?" I growl again, starting to run faster until he catches my arm and stops me.  
"You want me jealous, Rhea? You've got it!" He growls at me, his eyes glowing yellow.  
"Looks like we're in the same boat," I sneer, my eyes turning red. I notice that we're already finished and drag him into the coaches empty office. "This means nothing," I whisper, and he kisses me. I kiss back slightly before pushing him into the wall and kissing him roughly. I let my tongue invade his mouth, and smile as it catches him by surprise. My smile fades and I gasp for air when he spins us around, my back now against the wall. This kiss grows deeper until he takes a second to catch his breath, so I make my move and kiss along his neckline and bite his shoulder slightly. Growling, his body covers mine and he catches my lips with his again, grinding his hips into my own. This time I come up for air and he kisses my neck, biting it and marking me effectively before leaving a love bite just blow my collarbone.  
"Does it still mean nothing?" He asks breathlessly, and I see his eyes change back as my own change.  
"Isaac, do you even notice what just happened? We made each other jealous on purpose and here we are in a secluded room taking it out on each others bodies. It sure seems like we need anger to fuel us. I only want you to be happy," I frown.  
"Accept the fact that you make me happy, Rhea. I can tell Allison that I was just being nice, and I'll accept the fact that you and Stiles are just friends. I can do that," He says, and I desperately want to believe him.  
"I'm not going to force you to be with me, you can be with her if that's what you want."  
"It's not about me, Rhea. It's been about you since we locked eyes the moment I met you. You're literally taking over my brain and it's not fair! I can't stand seeing the way that these guys look at you in your tiny little outfit and I couldn't control myself when I saw Stiles touching you this morning. Tell me what you want, and I'll do it Rhea, you've got me."  
I let out the breath I've been holding and smile at him. "Isaac, I just want you. I'll be civil to Allison as long as she realizes that you're mine. And Stiles knows that there isn't anything between he and I, I promise. The only reason that we're together all the time is so I can help him get Lydia, the girl of his dreams, to want him."  
"No kissing, or unnecessary touching. I mean it, Rhea. It drives me nuts."  
"Deal! It's just looking, and a lot of it is word of mouth, Isaac. And the same goes for you and Allison, and no flirting! That will get me to hurt both of you."  
"Deal, now come here," He says, opening his arms to me, and I willing walk into them.  
"Sorry for breaking up with you this morning," I say into his chest.  
I feel him laughing before he speaks, "I'm sorry for not taking your word for it. Now, Rhea Hale. You are my girlfriend, and nothing is going to change that. I'll tell Allison right now that we're nothing more than friends."  
"Okay. No PDA at school, but after school it's on," I wiggle my eyebrows up at him and he kisses the tip of my nose.  
"Okay. Let's get back out to coach before he notices that we're gone," Isaac smiles, kissing me on the lips once more before we sneak back outside.

 

The rest of the day went by smoothly, and at Lunch, I finally caught my break. I sat at a table by a window with Scott, Stiles, Lydia, the twins, Danny, Isaac, and Allison.  
"Hi, are you new here?" Allison asks as she sits in between Isaac and Scott.  
Remembering my earlier promise, I smile. "Yeah, I'm Rhea, Derek's littlest sister. Nice to meet you, Allison?"  
"Yes! And I didn't think there were any more Hales after the..." She says, and I can smell the guilt on her.  
"It's not your fault, and I won't hold it against you. But yes, Deaton made sure I was safe. Luckily I got to come home yesterday," I laugh, nudging Stiles.  
"Oh, Rhea, what did you get for number seven on that assignment last class? I kept getting the wrong element," Lydia said, and I gave her my full attention. We'd grown closer throughout the day, since we had nearly every class together, and we were partnered in most.  
"I'm pretty sure it was Diborane. Are we still on for shopping tomorrow? I've got like two outfits left," I pout and she nods happily, sharing a quick kiss with Aiden. Turning back to my lunch, I eat my sandwich and take a bite of one of my slices of honeydew melon. Scott and Stiles are having an animated conversation with Danny and Ethan, Lydia and Allison are having girl talk, so it's left to Isaac, Aiden and I.  
"So, how many Alphas did you kill?" Aiden asks, and I feel the other werewolves at the table tense up.  
"I can add one more if you'd like," I joke, and the tension eases slightly. "Seriously though, I was putting the natural balance in place. I tracked down every single wolf that had been created by each alpha and asked them what they would like to do, stay the way they were or become fully human again. Shockingly enough, many wanted to keep their abilities, but I had to teach them right from wrong. My eyes were never blue, because anything I've ever done was to protect and assist the innocents. It's something Deaton wanted me to learn when he sent me away."  
"So we're what brought you here?" Aiden asked.  
"Well not so much you and your brother, but the leader of that Alpha pack, yes. Purely by instinct, I can tell you that is good that you'd gotten away from him when you did. He would've killed many innocents trying to recreate a powerful pack. "  
"So what are you?"  
"I'm an Alpha she-wolf."  
"No, you've got to be something else, there's more than the werewolf gene coming from you," He says quietly, and I understand what he means.  
"I am a protector, but that's the extent of what I know. Besides, we're all a little something extra, aren't we?" I smile, and the three of us laugh. Stiles scoots closer to me, trying to be sneaky as he steals my pudding, and I hear a growl from Isaac as Stiles' arm brushes mine. I growl back at him, and it catches Allison and Lydia's attention, so we avert our gazes right away.  
"Can someone please tell me why there is growling? I'd really like to have one normal day in this town," Lydia says, somewhat seriously.  
"Stiles keeps trying to steal my food, that's all," I giggle, brushing my hand against my shirt to let her see a little bit of the hickey before letting it fall back into place. It looks like an accident, so she doesn't get suspicious. She did nod though, looking at Stiles in disbelief before eating the rest of her lunch and trying to use Aiden to distract herself from looking at Stiles. Meanwhile Allison has joined in the conversation with the others leaving Isaac and I to make eyes at each other, smug smiles on both of our faces. We start a conversation about the practices that we'll have to start attending and continue until the lunch period ends, signaling time for the last two classes of the day. As I'm walking to my final class quickly in an effort to be early, I find myself pulled into a room with the door closed. flashing my claws I turn around to see Isaac grinning at me. Retracting my claws, I smile back at him.  
"Pulling innocent girls into dark, empty classrooms. My word, Lahey. It's like you're trying to make it so I can't sit through another class without you," I tease, letting him pull me into a hug.  
"That's the goal, Ms. Hale. Since you've done the same to me," He smirks, stealing a kiss.  
"I wish I didn't have to go to Deaton's. But, Derek texted and said I have the loft to myself tonight and tomorrow, so guess who's going to play teddy bear?" I smirk back, kissing him deeply as his hands run up my sides.  
"Hopefully me," He breathes, kissing me back just as deeply before pulling back. "Now get to class, I'll see you later Rhea!"  
I kiss him once more before receiving a smack on my butt before I leave and enter my next class.  
"Okay class, this is French, so I expect everyone to understand how to hold a basic five lines per person conversation by Friday," The new French teacher, Mr. Tenner said unhappily.  
I raise my hand and ask in fluent French, "Il y aura un crédit supplémentaire si mon partenaire et je peux tenir une profondeur conversation?" (There will be extra credit if my partner and I can hold a deep conversation?)  
"Oui, Rhea. Vous pouvez choisir votre partenaire en premier," He responds happily, and writes down my name and Lydia's once I signal that we will be partners. (Yes, Rhea. You can choose your partner first.) This class flies by, since Lydia and I are already nearly fluent in French, and we're let go for the day. They've allowed one week without an English class for the Junior class, since our old one went 'missing'. I smile to myself, sending a quick 'miss you xoxo' text to Isaac and then walking the rest of the way to my locker.  
"So, I see you hang out with the lacrosse boys. How about us basketball guys?" I hear a voice ask from the other side of my now open locker.  
"Mm, I don't think a basketball kid could keep up with me, it's really that simple," I say pleasantly, putting my books in my locker and grabbing what I would need.  
"Aw, come on now. I think I could keep up with you, or at least I'd like to try," The voice said, shutting my locker to reveal a handsome guy a few inches taller than me.  
I roll my eyes, "I'm sure there are lots of things that you'd like to try with me. However, I'm out of your league, and not interested." Walking away, I can feel him get somewhat sad, but I ignore it and find Stiles.  
"Hey Rhea! You ready to go see your favorite person?" He says, making Scott and I laugh.  
"Actually, you're my favorite full blooded human, and Deaton is my favorite emissary. Person is too broad of a term to-" I started to say, getting cut off by the sight of Isaac and Allison across the hall. I immediately start to eavesdrop.  
"So are you going to come over tonight?" She asks, batting her eyelashes.  
"Actually, I can't. Allison, we're just friends, you know that right?" Isaac says, shutting her down gently.  
"But I thought-"  
"Scott isn't okay with it, and I don't think I could. You need someone normal for a change. I promise you'll find someone great!" He says, and she nods happily. They say goodbye and he walks over to us, smiling like an imp.  
"I thought I smelled you, Isaac," Scott laughs, and I bite my lip. "It was you?! When did this happen?"  
"Uh, during gym class. We're still working out a few kinks," I say, looking up at Isaac.  
"Yeah, kinks in the-" Stiles says, cut off by my hand that was now covering his mouth.  
"See you later, guys!" I say, throwing a smile at Scott and a wink at Isaac. When we are safely outside, I recoil my hand, leading Stiles to my car.  
"So, this book. It's like the beastiary that the Argent's have?" Stiles asks, climbing into the passenger seat while I start the car.  
"No, um, it's actually supposed to tell me what I am. Well, that and Deaton is going to help me figure it out. There's extra power, and I just know things without having to ask or learn them. I'm not a psychic, so don't start," I laugh, driving the short way to Deaton's office.  
"Lydia told you about that, huh?" He asks bashfully.  
"Of course she did, we're actually pretty good friends. Oh, Stiles? Don't expect it right away, but she is going to leave Aiden for you eventually. She's getting all of her fun out now," I smile, the rest of the drive filled with silence. When we pull into the station, Stiles' jeep is there just like I requested. I grab the box and my keys before I walk in after a nervous knock.  
"I'll be right with you!" Deaton says from the back room and I smile to myself as I notice that the office hasn't changed since I left. After a small commotion, Deaton walks into the front room.  
"Hey buddy!" Stiles says, high fiving him and heading into the back room.  
"Rhea? My how you've grown! I heard things didn't work out with the host, but you really gained some power, come here, let me have a look at you!" Deaton says excitedly, and I run to him, giving him a long hug before spinning around for him.  
"I've gotten taller but it's about the only big change. Oh except for these!" I say, flashing him my eyes.  
"That's a lot of power, Rhea. Come to the back, show me this book that you were speaking of!" He says, leading me to the table in the back room. I put the book onto the table and we pour over it for two hours at least. Deaton was pacing the room and Stiles was stuck with his nose in the book. Me? I was waiting for Deaton's conclusion of what I was.  
"You say you just know things, yes?" He asks, and I nod.  
"Yeah, but then it's like I'm trying to keep a balance with what I put in and what I take out. The only reason I ever killed any of those Alphas  
was to restore such balance, and I even asked every one of their wolves what they wanted to do. I'm not dark, am I?" I groaned.  
Deaton laughed, "No world would accept a dark Rhea Hale. You're full of light, and just what the kids in this town need. Who cares if you cause a little trouble now and then? You do good just by breathing."  
"I got it!" Stiles shouted and we snapped our heads towards him. "It's in your name! Rhea, as in the queen of the Titans. Greek mythology! She was the mother of the Gods, and was a firm believer in Karma. Maybe you're a karma Chameleon!"  
I whack him on the back of the head, but Deaton looks pensive. "He's onto something. Karma, knowing things, nature's balance... You might be an Oracle, or maybe a clairvoyant. Rhea, have you ever communed with the dead?"  
"No, I normally just help the wounded, but do Stiles, Scott and Allison count?"  
"I'm afraid not. But I'll get ahold of some of my contacts and I'll let you know. Go, enjoy the rest of your day!" Deaton said, giving me a hug and sending me on my way. I said a quick goodbye to Stiles as I drove away, calling Isaac.  
"Rhea?" He asked excitedly.  
"Meet me at Derek's in ten minutes. plan to spend the night."  
"Deal! I'll get ready now. See you soon, sexy."  
"Yes, you will, handsome," I smile, hanging up and stepping on the gas. I get to the loft in about five minutes, so I park and grab my things before running upstairs to my bedroom. I throw my jacket in my hamper and my shoes in the closet, then walking downstairs to greet Isaac at the door. A quick knock later, Isaac is in my face.  
"Hi," I smile.  
He drops his bag and locks the door behind him, picking me up and setting my back against it. "Hi," He smiles back, kissing me and then setting me back down.  
"So, Deaton thinks I'm either a clairvoyant or an Oracle. That's my news. Do you have anything to share?"  
"Cool, let me know what he finds out! Nope, not much else to share.. Except for my lips and my body, but I mean if you don't want them..." He teases, and I growl lowly. I circle him like a predator and jump, landing successfully on his back.  
"To my bedroom please," I say. He laughs as he carries me upstairs and to my bed before throwing my down on it. I motion for him to join me, and he crawls up on top of me.  
"Rhea, I'm going to kiss you senseless now, prepare yourself," He says, kissing me as the last syllable rolls off of his lips. I kiss him back hungrily and within minutes we're both panting.  
"Isaac, take of your shirt, or I'm going to rip it off of you," I growl, but he shakes his head no. Before I can ask, he rips my shirt open and tears it off of my body.  
"You first," He smirked, throwing his shirt on the ground.  
"I never liked that shirt anyway," I laughed.  
"Good, because I've been waiting to do that since this afternoon. It was too small anyway. Now come here," He says, pulling my face up to meet his. All I can remember after that is laying back down, continuing to have fun with my toy.

 

I feel like I'm choking on my own insides, and something ungodly awful is at the base of my throat. I began to claw at it in the complete darkness of the woods.  
"Rhea, darling. You always were the quick thinker," I can hear a voice mock me as I continue to claw at my throat, now gasping for air.  
"Why?" I choke out.  
A simple laugh comes as a response. "You know better than to ask such simple questions. Your power, little one. Don't you know what you have? Or even what you could become?! You could be the greatest being to walk the Earth, but you settled for a simple town and a simple life. And now your power is going to be mine because of it!" The voice answers angrily, thunder booming in the clouds above me. I gasp for air once again before I'm pulled back into my bedroom.  
"Rhea snap out of it! Please, god, please snap out of it! Wake up," I hear Isaac sob. Opening my eyes, I see him crying next to me, holding a bloody T-shirt in his hands.  
"Oh god, Isaac did I hurt you?" I ask, on the verge of tears myself.  
"Thank goodness!" He shouts, pulling me into his arms.  
"Isaac what just happened?"  
"You started to move in your sleep, so I woke up to watch. Then you started choking and clawing at your throat. There was blood and I just- I held my shirt down on it until it stopped bleeding. I thought I was going to lose you there for a second, and I-"  
"Isaac, it's going to be okay. I'm a little too freaked out to go back to sleep right now though. Can you just do something for me?"  
"Anything, just name it!" He said, finally calming down.  
"Just hold me please, I'm going to call Deaton and then I need you to just hold me."  
"Okay," He nodded, pulling a blanket around our bodies.  
After two rings, Deaton picked up. "Hello?"  
"Deaton, what type of power would make me dream that someone was trying to take it from me. Someone who was choking me and I actually clawed my throat in real life?" I asked, struggling to keep the tears from falling.  
He sighed, "You're clairvoyant, Rhea."


	4. 4.

He sighed, "You're clairvoyant, Rhea. You just had a premonition about what something wants to do to you in real, waking life. You need to remember that in your dreams, or premonitions, they can't actually hurt you. You should probably have someone take over a night watch of you, just in case. Or maybe invest in sleeping pills. Actually, do both. I don't expect you to get any sleep tonight, but like I said, nothing can happen to you unless you actually let it. We'll have to talk tomorrow, I'll tell Derek that you won't be at school. I don't want you going with nasty cuts on your neck, and because they are self induced, they may take longer to heal. I'll give you something for them in the morning. Goodnight Rhea."  
"Yeah, night," I mumble, hanging up and cuddling further into Isaac.  
"Rhea, I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way. Go get dressed, I'm going to take you somewhere," He said, giving me a small smile.  
"I don't know if I really want to go anywhere right now Isaac," I frown, burying my head in his neck.  
"Not even to see the other victim of throat slashing?"  
"What are you talking about?" I ask, curious now.  
"Lydia has gone through this before, not to this extent, but I think it might be useful for you to talk to her. Besides, you two can talk about girly things."  
"Okay, but where will you go? I don't want you to leave me," I pout, and he kisses me softly.  
"I'm going to get ahold of Derek, and then I'm going to check on Stiles, Scott and even Allison. They're going through some things too, you know?" Isaac says, and I frown.  
"I know they are, but I just don't.. never mind. I'll go get dressed," I say, moving away from him and into my closet.  
"Rhea, I wouldn't go there for any other reason but to help her, you know that right?"  
I pull on my tights and skirt before responding, "You don't get it though. We're extremely vulnerable creatures when we're upset. She could take that chance to kiss you and I'm not sure that I'm okay with that."  
"Babe," Isaac murmured, wrapping his arms around my sweater covered torso. "I can send Scott over, if you absolutely want me to. I just need you to be okay."  
"Isaac, I almost just killed myself and you, and you're going to comfort the girl who's more than willing to roll around in the sheets with you and I'm supposed to be okay?" I ask, turning to face him and his freshly dressed body. His fingers trace the deep cuts in my neck before he kisses each one slowly.  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it. What do you want me to do?"  
"I- I just.. Go. It's probably best if you stay away from me anyway. Maybe she can offer you a better companionship. You can use my car for the day, the keys are on the kitchen counter." I remove myself from his arms to put my scarf and necklace on, and then I grab my purse and walk out of the closet.  
"Rhea I don't want her, or to be with her. You're it for me, so can you please stop trying to break up with me? It's me and you, and that's the last I have to say about it. Alright?"  
I frown, turning back to face him. "Alright," I breathe, lifting up to my tip toes to kiss him. He obliges and rubs my arms with his thumbs before pulling back.  
"I'll drop you off to Lydia's and she will go with you to Deaton's. Do you have everything that you need? I want you to stay with her until someone else comes to get you. No more being alone," Isaac said, grabbing my free hand and leading me downstairs.  
"Isaac, can you promise me that you'll at least be careful? If anything happens to you, it would be my fault for not going with you. It's my job to protect people, especially those who I care for," I smile, and he grins as he grabs my keys.  
"Do you foresee me in any danger?" He asks, and I close my eyes to concentrate.  
"We'll get to Lydia's just fine...Go to Stiles first, he's.. he's trapped in the closet. He's hallucinating but he'll calm down when you let him out. Scott can't transform, but you'll need to see him secondly. Tell him to meet you at Allison's. Please Isaac, be careful," I request, locking the loft door behind me and taking his free hand again. We walk down the stairs and climb into my car before he responds.  
"All I care about is getting you there safely, I can handle everything else. Now stop worrying! I'll be careful, I promise," Isaac murmurs, holding my hand as we drive to Lydia's house. She's already got the lights on and is waiting for me in the living room when I we pull up.  
"Babe, I'll be fine. I'll text you after each visit and during if that helps," He says, and I nod sadly.  
"Okay, bye," I say, giving him a quick kiss and grabbing my things. He waves at me before leaving and I walk up to the front door to be greeted by my new friend.  
"Oh honey, come inside. Let me get a look at those and you can tell me all about it," Lydia says softly, hugging me close and leading me inside. She leads me into her room where she has magazines and movies set up and tea and crackers on a small table.  
"Thank you for this, Lydia. Honestly, I don't think I've ever felt true fear until tonight and I don't really know what to do."  
"Not a problem, this is what friends do. Take off the scarf and let me see how bad it is." I follow directions and I can see her flinch. She hands me a mirror wordlessly, and I check the damage. There are claw marks from my shoulders across my throat and to the base of my throat. It looked like someone had tried to kill me, but I guess I did try to kill me. Lydia leaves the room but returns with a washcloth and a bowl full of water and she begins to clean the wounds.  
"I can do it, if you don't want to see it," I offer, but she shakes her head.  
"I had to do this for weeks, so I'm alright. I'm honestly surprised that I didn't scream and show up at the loft. Good thing that Derek was there to stop you or else this night would have gotten a lot worse," She says thoughtfully and I nod quickly. I want so badly to tell her about Isaac, but I can't let Stiles down. So I keep my mouth shut about Derek being out for the night.  
"I appreciate this, more than you could imagine," I smile sadly, and she laughs lightly.  
"It's not a problem. It's only been a day but I'm positive you would do the same for me, no questions asked. But that's the difference between you and me, I want to know what the hell happened." I laughed, and I told her word for word my premonition and instead of talking, she crawled closer and gave me a hug. I hugged her back for a while until my phone went off. I checked it, to find multiple texts from Isaac.  
 **Babe, Stiles is safe. He'll be fine, just a little shaken up again.**  
Rhea, are you still okay? I'll turn around and come get you if I have to.  
Hello?  
Okay, probably left your phone in your purse. Scott's alright. Heading to Allison's now.  
Rhea, everything is going to be okay. I'll leave the car at Deaton's for you once I'm done adsjkkir  
I called his phone, but I didn't get an answer, so I just put it away and focused on where I was at the moment.  
  
  
(Isaac)  
I was so worried about Rhea that I wasn't paying attention to why Allison was now crying, but luckily Scott was, and he was comforting her.  
"It's so real. Aunt Kate is always there, and it's almost as if I had too much wolfs bane again because I keep hallucinating. I just don't get it," Allison sobbed into his chest.  
"I can't transform, you're hallucinating, and Stiles is literally losing his mind. We're going to see Deaton first thing in the morning," Scott said with finality.  
"Scott, I don't think that's the best idea. He and Rhea have an important meeting," I say, and Scott snaps his head to me.  
"This isn't important?!" Scott whispered harshly, and that got me angry.  
"Rhea almost killed herself a few hours ago."  
"What?" Scott and Allison asked.  
"Is she going to be okay?" Allison asked, clearly worried now.  
"It was something about a nightmare she was having and she clawed at her throat. It's bad, and she actually would have succeeded had I not woken her up. She called Deaton, and apparently she's clairvoyant. Once she learns how to use her powers, she could help everyone. That is if she doesn't die first," I mutter and Scott looks guiltily at me.  
"I'm sorry, man. Is she at least healing?"  
"Self-inflicted wounds from an alpha can take much longer to heal. Especially for a Hale."  
"Where is she now?" Allison asked, showing compassion for the new girl.  
"Lydia's. She's taking care of her and making sure she's cleaned up."  
  
  
(Rhea)  
At 8 am, I was at Deaton's office and waiting for him in the back room as he opened up shop. Lydia dropped me off an hour ago and was going to meet me at the mall later on so we could have our shopping day, and Derek came back early and is sitting next to me on the table.  
"Good morning, Rhea. Lydia cleaned you up pretty well, but you're about to get wounded even more," Deaton frowned.  
"What could possibly be worse?" I asked, and Derek wrapped his arm around my shoulders.  
"I called some contacts after finding out exactly what you are, and I have some bad news. There's also some good news, but I'm afraid that it doesn't cancel out the bad. Good news is that you can learn to control your powers, just like you did with your transformations. You'll be able to communicate with the spirits, some dark and some light, and you'll continue to be able to just know things. On top of that, you'll be able to further protect innocents and your friends," Deaton smiled.  
"And the bad news?" Derek asked for me, as I had crawled into the shell of my own body.  
"You'll have premonitions that you're dying very often and reality will begin to blur with your dreams. The only things that will help you out of them are pinching the skin below your earlobes, and having an anchor. However, you might want to make said anchor someone that you don't have romantic feelings for."  
"Why is that?" Derek asked, and I knew what Deaton was going to say next. I allowed my body to crumple to the floor, and I began to cry. Derek hopped down and held me in his arms while he waited for an answer  
"She'll never be able to have children, for one. And two, anyone romantically linked to her is automatically in imminent danger. Supernatural beings will not hesitate to kidnap or harm those near to her in order to gain her favor, or her power. Luckily the mark from Isaac disappeared once she clawed at her throat this morning, but it's best if she leaves him behind. Maybe she should stay with a friend for a while, or have a friend stay with you. I can tell you for a fact that she'll be a little catatonic for a while, so have Lydia come pick her up from your loft later."  
"Is that all of it? Or is there worse news?" Derek's voice cracked, and it was the most heartbreaking thing I've ever witnessed, but I couldn't speak, or bring myself to comfort him.  
"That's the worst of it. Bring her by in the evenings for training. She'll function for school, but barely. Perhaps Lydia should be her anchor, because these two girls seem to have connected over their relationship with death. And someone will need to keep her apart from Isaac. I'm so sorry, Rhea. I wish it weren't true, because you would have been the best mother in any reality," Deaton whispered, kissing my forehead. He and Derek lifted me up by my arms, and I found some strength to began walking with Derek's support to the doors. As we got there, Isaac and the others showed up, including Stiles. Isaac's eyes lit up when he saw me, but Stiles knew. Stiles took one look at me and his eyes grew wide.  
"Hey, Rhea! Wait up!" Isaac called, but I couldn't stop. Derek put me into the backseat of my car, where I curled into a ball. For the first time, I noticed that I left my scarf inside, but I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything.  
"Derek, what the hell just happened?" Scott asked, the others following close behind.  
"I think it's best if you all came inside now," Deaton said, appearing by the car.  
"No, I want to see my girlfriend now. I can help!" Isaac fought, but I didn't want his help. I wanted him to leave me alone.  
"Not going to happen Isaac. I want all of you to stay away from her, permanently. Nothing you can say or do will change my decision, and from now on, she is untouchable for anyone. Understood?" Derek shouted, and everyone flinched.  
"Come on, don't you think you're overreacting? I mean yeah she almost died, but so have the rest of us!" Scott challenged.  
"He's not overreacting Scott. You've crossed a very thin line, and I'd appreciate it if everyone would follow me inside. I can tell you exactly what is happening to her," Deaton said, and they all followed him, however reluctantly, into the building.  
"I'm so sorry, Rhea," Derek murmured, getting into the drivers seat and starting the car. As we pulled away, I could hear Isaac and Scott howl, and I closed my eyes tightly shut.  _They knew._  
  
  
(Derek)  
I don't get it.  _Why my baby sister? All she ever wanted was to protect people and maybe have a family one day._ That dream was completely shattered by the genes and powers that she never asked for. Rhea is currently curled up in the fetal position on the kitchen floor, and the tears have stopped only because she's run out of them. She's been like this since we got home, and she refuses to eat or drink anything. I sat next to her and read from her favorite books, and hummed her favorite old lullaby, and she's finally asleep. I put a pillow beneath her head and a blanket over her body, but now I'm trying to get ahold of Lydia. I have some things that I'll need to get if she needs someone to stay with her, and sleeping pills to buy for her as well.  
"Hello?" Lydia answered.  
"Hey. Can you, uh, leave school? We've gotten the worst possible news about Rhea and I need you to come get her and distract her for a little bit. Also, try not to let anyone else talk to her or get near her. I'll explain everything when you get to my loft," I breathed, and I knew that Lydia would be here in an instant if she could.  
"I'll leave right now. Can you get her some make up wipes, a big scarf and a long coat and put them downstairs? I'll take care of the rest," Lydia said, hanging up. I did as I was asked, grabbing my sisters things and waking her up.  
"Hey, little one. Time to wake up, Lydia is coming over," I say, and she offers the smallest smile.  
"Water," She rasps, and I give her the cup that she had refused earlier. She drinks all of it, and looks up at me. "Does she know?"  
"Not until she gets here. Do you want me to tell her?"  
"Yes please. I'm going to go wipe off my makeup and change," She whispers. I smile gently, amazed that Lydia just knew.  
"That stuff is all on the counter, here I'll help you up," I say, helping her up and handing her the pile. She takes it gratefully and walks into the bathroom as Lydia shows up.  
  
  
(Rhea)  
I wipe off the old makeup and put on some new stuff, and some lipstick. After that, I take a good, hard look at myself in the mirror. So no children. No love life. No Isaac. No anything. Everything I've stood for and wanted to be a part of has been ripped away from me, and though I'm hurt, I'm going to fight on. I'll take things easy for a while, and maybe I'll just be a normal teenager. I'll let that basketball guy take me on a date and I'll hang out with Lydia. I put on the new scarf and the coat before I walk out to greet Lydia. I pull her into a long hug, well aware that she knows, but she is going to be here no matter what. She breathes in deeply and hugs me back.  
"Come on, sweetie. We're going to go shopping and then we'll get some ice cream and do homework," Lydia grins, and I gladly smile back. Once we let go of each other, Derek hugs me and sends me off with a bunch of cash. We make small talk the entire way to the mall, and Lydia and I literally share every secret that we've got, including mine about Isaac. She tells me that she would definitely go for Stiles next year if he was still single, and I smile fully for the first time since I received the news.  
"So, since I'm not going to deal with anyone else, welcome to the world of being my best friend, Lydia Martin. Prepare for trouble," I wink and she laughs.  
"I'm prepared if you're prepared, Rhea Hale. Come on, let's go get some cute outfits and make everyone forget that you're bad news," She winks and I laugh this time, taking her arm and walking into the large mall.


	5. 5.

I healed quite nicely, and with Lydia basically living with us now, my nightmares and fears are instantly soothed by my best friend. It's been two weeks since the incident. Two entire weeks since I've talked to Isaac, to Stiles, to anyone other than Lydia and Deaton. I've kind of just stopped talking to people in general, and when I talk to Lydia, she doesn't force me to say very much. I really only ask Deaton questions, and I've just started responding to Derek or Deaton with and nod or a shaking of my head. I've had to change my phone number,  since I couldn't use it without getting a call or a text from everyone else. I didn't even go to school until this last week, and Ethan and Aiden were asked to keep everyone else away from me. They've done a splendid job so far, really.  
"Uh, Rhea?" Lydia said from across the living room.  
"Yes?" I ask shakily, thrown off by the uncertainty in her voice.  
"You're going to want to see this," She says, so I walk over to her and look at the [pictures on her phone](http://data3.whicdn.com/images/79387319/thumb.jpg). The [second one](http://data1.whicdn.com/images/76467102/thumb.png) hurt, but the [third picture](http://data2.whicdn.com/images/76603228/large.jpg) killed me.  
"Oh," I breathe, sitting down on the couch in my nice outfit for the day. Lydia quickly deleted the messages and sat next to me.  
"Sweetie, we can skip school today."  
"No, I'm not going to skip school anymore. He's moved on and I'll accept it, there's no relationship if we've gone two full weeks without talking. Who is the captain of the basketball team again?"  
Lydia giggled, "[Andy Smith](http://data2.whicdn.com/images/89336658/thumb.jpg). He has been very inquisitive about you lately. Do I smell a date happening?"  
I laughed, "No, not necessarily. He tried on my first day, so I'm going to see if he's worthy."  
"Alright crazy girl, let's go!" She grinned, and I smiled back at her, grabbing my bag and following her out the door.  
  
(Lydia)  
When we walked through the school doors, everyone literally stopped to stare at us. Rhea had grown accustomed to our daily greeting and looked over at me with a smirk in place. We walked towards my locker to get my things, but she didn't stop to wait for the boys to walk her to her locker.  
"I've got it today," Rhea smiled, waving back at me. I watched warily as Isaac and the others walked from the opposite end of the hallway, Allison as far from Isaac as possible. That's when the realization hit me; those pictures were fake, and whoever sent them wanted Rhea angry or upset. Before I got the chance to shout at her, Andy intercepted her at her locker with flowers in hand. Scott and Stiles each took one of Isaac's arms when he saw the kid talking up Rhea, and I swear that had they not, there would've been a murder.  
  
(Rhea)  
"So I know that you say you're out of my league, but I'm willing to work for it," Andy's voice rang in my ears. I turned to him and smiled when he offered me some flowers. Being polite, I took them and smelled them happily.  
"Well, you're certainly off to a good start," I murmur. The boy practically hung on every word that fell out of my mouth.  
"You'll give me a chance, then?" He asked hopefully.  
I laughed, "Oh honey, you have to work for it. I don't allow just anyone to date me, the last time I did that, I learned my lesson the hard way."  
"I hope to change your opinion on the basketball players, Hale. I'll get you wrapped around my finger in no time!" He smiled, walking away.  
"In your dreams, lover boy!" I called.  
"Every single night!" He shouted back, disappearing from my view in the crowd. I laughed to myself and smelled the flowers again.  _Lilac, Freesia, and what is that other one?_  When I began getting dizzy, I knew.  _Wolfsbane._ I threw the flowers away as fast as I could and grabbed my locker for support. I drank out of the water fountain like my life depended on it, but it was only making things worse. Everything went black, and I opened my eyes to the scene in the woods again.  
 _"Rhea, darling. Where have you been hiding this whole time?"_  A voice called to me.  
"Right here, waiting for you, whoever you are," I say calmly.  
 _"Oh, look who's learning to use their power. Tell me, how many have you summoned? Or do you not know when you do it?"_  
"What are you talking about?"  
 _"You'll find out soon enough, little one. You've healed nicely since our last visit."_  
"Yes, I have. Thanks for noticing. But who are you to care? You're too afraid to reveal yourself!" I challenged.  
 _"How sweet, you think I'm afraid to reveal myself. I'm you, Rhea! I'm the girl you left behind when you moved back here! So quickly you've forgotten how good it felt to be in control when each of those alphas was fighting to live beneath your claws! I wasn't trying to kill you, I was trying to get rid of the ties that held you back! Do you realize how free you are without Isaac? Without Stiles and Scott? Lydia has gone through this as well, how don't you see it when you watch her deal with people? She's connected to only you, Rhea."_  
"I-I don't know.. How do I believe you, if you say you're me? What if you're just another spirit?"  
 _"I'm you Rhea. Here," My own voice answered, and I saw myself standing in front of me. "See? I wouldn't lie. That whole scene last time scared you into getting yourself back under control and look how much better off you are!"_  
"Fine, you're me. But why is this all happening to me? And how am I supposed to be the greatest being to walk the Earth?"  
 _"You're your mothers daughter. She had immense power, and the spirits told her exactly what you would be when you were born. That's why she was so protective of you. There's so much you still don't know! When you were five, you brought a dead deer back to life, feeling bad that you killed it. It came back and bowed down to you, Rhea. You could be the ruler of the goddamn dead if you wanted to be! You were forced to kill the deer again, by your mother. She helped you realize the difference between nature's balance and personal gain. You've been balanced ever since."_  
"That makes no sense! How would I not remember something like that?! Am I supposed to be evil and destroy nature's balance? Because if that's the course of my life, I'll end it all now."  
 _"You repress the memories that hurt you! You were created TO be nature's balance! Don't forget that balance sometimes goes off scale, and that is when you will be at your darkest points!"_ Suddenly I wasn't in the forest anymore. I was in the hospital, where Mrs. McCall was brushing her fingers through my hair.  
"Don't sit up or speak yet, sweetheart. There were heavy traces of Wolfsbane in your bloodstream, and I don't understand how that happened. It's clear that something is out to get you, whatever it is almost succeeded in putting you into a coma today."  
"We think it's best if you stay at home for all schooling purposes from now on," Deaton chimed in, and I realized that his eyes were bloodshot and he was holding my hand.  
"I'll be back to check on you in twenty minutes, just ring the bell if you need anything, Rhea," Mrs. McCall smiled, stroking my cheek once before leaving the room.  
"Deaton, it was me who tried to kill me. I have more power than I bargained for and I-I can summon the dead? Why didn't you tell me that I was so awful?" I sobbed, taking my hand from him and wiping the tears from my face.  
"You're not awful, Rhea. I know it was you, and I'm sorry for not telling you before. There's so much that you still need to learn, and I'm afraid that it can't be learned within these walls. Lydia will be here in a few hours, but I couldn't force Isaac away from you. He's waiting outside the door, and he wants to talk to you. Do you want me to let him in?"  
"Might as well," I mutter hatefully, and as if on queue, Isaac runs in and takes my hands.  
"Thank god you're okay, I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to you!" Isaac whimpered. I tore my hands away from him in disgust.  
"But you can live with yourself knowing that you were kissing Allison and getting too close for comfort? As if! Why are you even here anyway?" I spit, and I know my words are like venom by the way he flinched.  
"What are you even talking about? I haven't touched her since the last time I saw you! Whatever you saw was obviously fake, but you flirting with that Andy kid this morning? That was very real! I'm here to see my girlfriend, no matter how much she doesn't want me here, I'm not leaving!" Isaac yelled, and I flinched.  
"The pictures looked so real..." I trailed off, remembering why he was angry at me now. "I only flirted with him because we're not even a normal couple Isaac! Why would you still want me after I've refused to talk to you for two whole weeks?! I don't think it's a good thing if we stay together, I can't tell my reality from what's not real. I could kill you if I didn't know what was real!"  
"I don't care, Rhea. We're not over, and we're not going to be. These two weeks have been the worst of my life, but I care for you too much to let go! Kill me, but at least I know you were thinking of me!"  
"Isaac, that's enough," Deaton cut in, and everyone calmed down.  
"I'm sorry, Isaac. I don't think I could even forgive that kid for putting Wolfsbane in that bouquet of flowers. You can date me if you want, but I'm not going to touch you. I don't even know how to control my powers," I frown.  
Isaac kisses my lips softly, pulling back only so he could talk. "I'm sorry too. I'm in this relationship and so are you, it's best to just accept that. If I have to initiate every touch or kiss, I will do it. You're it for me Rhea, and I'm it for you. I've accepted you as my mate, so it's best to come to terms with the fact that I'm yours too,  _before_  you continue to hurt yourself by denying it. I'll see you later," He says softly, kissing me once more before leaving.  
"Rhea," Deaton said softly, and I turned towards him. "Do you think he's your mate?"  
"I don't freaking know! I'm just a teenage girl Deaton. I've been raising myself and you know where that got me? I've been suffering with too much power, I almost killed myself, I don't even know how to tell if someone is my mate or not!"  
"Fine. Close your eyes and clear your head. Let your mind run through all of the people you care deeply for. Does his face keep popping up?"  
"Yes, but I just saw him, so-"  
"Rhea, that's it. It's him. So stop fighting him. Isaac?" Deaton called, hoping he wasn't out of earshot. Isaac returned to the room quickly, and Deaton left us alone.  
"What's going on? Are you alright?" He asked, quickly scanning my body for anything new.  
"I'm not alright Isaac. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to accept it," I say, trying to keep myself together.  
"Cut it out with the tough girl act, Rhea. It's getting old. What are you going to accept?" He said, and I wavered.  
"Sorry," I whispered as he crawled into the bed with me.  
"I'm sorry too. Come here," He smiled, opening his arms to me. I gladly cuddle into him.  
"I'm accepting the fact that you're my mate, but I hope you don't expect too much out of me. I'm still learning, and part of me is trying to keep us apart," I say into his chest.  
Isaac leaned back and looked me dead in the eyes, "I'll stay with you through just about anything Rhea. Don't think that I would leave you so easily. And I'm glad you're accepting it, because there's something I want to give you."  
I cock my head to the right, "What is it, exactly?"  
"This," He said, handing me a small box with an envelope attached. Eagerly, I open it to find a small heart necklace. "It wasn't too expensive,  I just wanted you to have something from me. To know that I'm treating this very seriously."  
I kissed him deeply, necklace in hand. "It's beautiful, thank you. I'm taking this just as seriously, so I am going to do something for you. How would you like to communicate with your mother?"  
"She's dead, Rhea."  
"Your point? Clairvoyant, remember?"  
"Is it dangerous?" He asked. I grabbed his hand and closed my eyes.   
 _''Mrs. Lahey? Isaac's mother?'' I call out.  
'Yes! Yes I'm right here!' A pretty woman says, running into my line of vision. She has to be his mom, they look identical.   
"I'm going to allow you to see your son for five minutes. That is all I can allow. Once finished, I'll help you through, okay?" I ask, and she squeals happily. I smile and take her hand, pulling her into the room with us._  
"Mom?" Isaac grins, moving from my side to hug her. I continue concentrating on keeping her visible while they hug and talk.  
"So who is this lovely lady?" His mom asks under her breath, unaware that I can hear her.  
"My girlfriend," Isaac blushes. His mother smiles.  
"She's a keeper, this one. Have you told her yet?"  
"No, but I will. Besides, I have the rest of our lives together to say it and we only just started out."  
"I think you're underestimating the way she feels about you,  honey. Oh, my time is almost up, I love you, Isaac," She smiles, hugging him and kissing his cheek one last time.   
"I love you too, mom!" He smiles as she takes my hand and I cross her over into the light.  
 _"Thank you, Rhea. For this chance," She says, hugging me and then leaning away.  
"You're more than welcome!" I smile, letting go of her.  
"He loves you, you know."  
"I know, I love him too. I'll take care of him, I promise!" I say, leaving her and getting back to reality._ I'm drained when I flutter my eyes open and find the hospital room once again.   
"Thank you so much, Rhea!" Isaac says, kissing my forehead.  
"Now you know that I'm serious. I'll read through that envelope later but keep the necklace until I get out of here. Perhaps I'll let you put it on me in front of the whole school."  
He smiles and kisses me as he takes the necklace from my hands. "I have to go, but I'll be back later. I promise," He says.  
"Hurry back," I grin, giving him one last kiss before he leaves the room and Deaton walks back in.  
"Very good, communicating with his mother.  You look tired, but you're awake, so that's great progress," He chimes just as Mrs. McCall returns to check on me.  
"Any news?" I ask hopefully.  
"You can go as soon as Derek gets here. Please be careful, sweetheart. My boys miss you, you know," She frowns.  
"I know, and I'm going to fix that soon, I promise. I just have to keep it together for a little while longer," I smile, and after she's finished, she leaves the room. I look over at Deaton and then explain all of my earlier hallucinations to him. At first he seemed worried, but he really scared me when he sat in silence for half an hour.  
"You'll have to fully let Isaac in, for him to be accepted by this piece of you. Maybe spend an entire weekend alone together; talking, bonding, usual mate things. You'll need to do it the weekend of the full moon, spend time together as wolves as well as human form. You'll have to do something to prove that he's worth keeping to the doubtful version of yourself, maybe by summoning something tonight.. Be sure to call him once you're through to make sure he knows it was only you. The kind of powers you have, they're very difficult to control, and it's unlike anything I've ever witnessed before."  
"Deaton, what do you mean? Plenty of clairvoyant people exist in this world, not all of them werewolves, but still," I say, confused by how he lost his composure.  
"Rhea, you don't get it. I didn't think that you were dark, and I still don't, it's just that... Your powers are dark."  
"Duh! I know they aren't good, but I can use them for good. The balance of nature needs to be paid, and balance is equality. Equal amounts of good and bad must be put out in order to keep the balance. It's not that hard of a concept to grasp, I'm going to have to do some bad things."  
"Stop it, for just one second!" Deaton's calm demeanor vanished, and I witnessed him angry for the first time in my entire life. "Just listen to me, okay? There is a lot more bad in this town than good. It will balance out on it's own eventually, but with you involved, it's more complicated. If you commit good or bad deeds, you'll tip the scales completely. As much as you are about balancing nature, whatever powers lie within your soul are against nature. That's what your inner self meant by being the greatest being to ever walk the Earth. There's an ancient belief that once every few hundred years, the gods would place a being like this in the world. Your existence is meant to be a lonely one, surrounded by death, but not in the way you might think."  
"Okay. So I bring death, or I control it, or what? Is that why Lydia and I just click? I thought I was clairvoyant, anyhow. They don't have this magnitude of power."  
"You're not clairvoyant, not like I thought... You do know things, yes. Yes, you can kind of predict what's going to happen. But Rhea, I think you have power over the dead. You'll have to take life and give it back. Like with the Alpha's and their betas.  Summoning is going to help, but you need to get it completely under control. Once you summon someone or something, it can stay alive as long as you allow it to, sending it back takes that life away again."  
"So I'm basically Hades? Satan? Evil incarnate?"  
"No, Rhea. You are life and death, and Lydia is the banshee, or bringer of death. That's why you two get along so well. She will scream once there is a death, but it might not always be your doing, and you'll be able to bring the soul back to find who really did it. You're playing with fire, honey. And so is everyone involved with you. We'll start training your abilities again tomorrow evening, this time tenfold."  
  
  
 _So, I can control the dead. My boyfriend of like three weeks or so is my life-mate, and my best friend and I are basically killers and finders. You know, the usual life of a seventeen year old girl. Oh, and I'm a werewolf. Cherry on top of the cake, right?_  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Recap:  
Rhea hallucinates, finds her inner, doubtful self.  
She and Isaac are mates for life. (Back together, not that they were ever officially broken up)  
Rhea brings Isaac's mom back from the dead for a few minutes.  
Rhea has power to control the dead, not necessarily a clairvoyant anymore.  
She's nature's balance, but also against nature. A natural contradiction.


	6. 6.

Lydia stayed by my side for the remainder of the day and we worked on what little homework we had before watching gossip girl reruns. She had to go home for family dinner tonight so we planned on meeting up at Deaton's tomorrow evening for training.  Derek showed up around seven, Stiles in tow.  
"Rhea," Stiles whispered, breaking down in my arms. I hugged him tightly and rubbed his back as he let it all out.  
"Don't worry, I've been taking care of him. Deaton caught me up on everything, but where is he?" Derek asked, patting my head before sitting down.  
"Had to go to back to work, Lydia stayed with me though. Stiles, honey, what's going on?"  
"I've missed you so much and after hearing everything, all I wanted to do was come talk to you. I don't know how you do it all," He sniffed.   
I smiled, "I'm learning. Catch me up on everything though!"   
"Well for one, Scott met this girl, Kira, who's a kitsune, fox or trickster spirit. They're together a lot. Then Isaac is always talking about you. Allison's seeing her dead aunt more and more, and she almost killed Lydia today. I've literally lost my mind, I can't tell if I'm awake or not, and it's mortifying. How about you?"  
"Uh, I kind of have power over the dead and much more than I bargained for. Not a clairvoyant anymore, and Isaac and I are mates for life. I'm also the one who tried to kill myself, fun fact number four!"  
Stiles laughed and leaned back.  "Power over the dead, huh? So what does that make you?"  
"Trouble," Derek and I said in unison. We all share a nervous laugh as Derek sits down to go through my paperwork.  
"Stiles, why is your heart rate so high? Is something else going on?"  
He faltered, "Uh, yeah. Scott's dad is trying to get my dad fired. Succeeding as it seems. Scott can't control his transformations. I can't read at all, a little girl who went missing years ago is now a werewolf running around in the woods, and we've all opened a door in our minds that we need to close. I'm so scared that one of us is going to end up dead, again."  
I scooted over and pulled him onto the bed with me. I couldn't contain myself as I let out a low growl, willing there to be a way for Mr. Stilinski to keep his job. All of the anger I've felt over thinking Isaac was with Allison, and that boy poisoning me, and how everything was turning out for my friends took over. My body started trembling and I closed my eyes to see what I could do, hearing a low rumble of thunder outside of the window.  
"Master," A dozen whispers sounded out around me.  
"Rhea, you're back!" I hear myself say, running closer to me.  
"Isaac is my mate, and that's final," My own voice booms throughout the woods.  
"Okay," My inner self says meekly. "Do you know now? Do you understand your powers? Look around you Rhea! You've summoned all of these beings!"  
I take a stern look around at the figures in the shadows. They're dark, but I suppose that's what I get for being angry. "How can I make sure that Stiles' dad can keep his job? And how can I help everyone else?"  
"Hurt the one who takes it away!" I hear a spirit hiss, and I turn towards it.  
"There will be no more pain! Follow orders or face the consequence!" I yell. The spirit steps closer, as if challenging me.  
"Pain is a price that must be paid," It whispers. I lay a hand on the being, and it instantly is shocked by my touch.  
"Pain is a price that has already been paid, dark one. We keep the balance, or we face the only pain that is most unbearable to us. Understood?!" I ask, and I hear a chorus of 'yes master'. I turn back to the being under my hand, "Rise to the occasion. We stand for balance and the better good. If I so much as have an inkling that any of you have disobeyed me, you will face my wrath. It is not a gentle one, so be warned."  
"So what will you have them do?" My inner self asks curiously.  
"What can they do? How can I close the open door in their minds?" I ask.  
"Your friends?" I nod. "Transference. You can take it all upon yourself, or you can take a little bit away at a time from each of them. I wouldn't suggest it though. You could die in the process."  
"I'll consider it anyway. Now the Sherriff and his job, how do I help him keep it?"  
"Cause cases that he can definitely solve. Break-ins, petty theft, attempted assault. You'll need to keep the balance however. But I suppose by having them solved it equals out, but I'm not so sure-"  
"I'll do it. How do I... Can I enter people's dreams?"  
"Master, may I help?" The same spirit who challenged me earlier asked.  
"What do you have to say?" I ask sweetly, and I know the being trusts in me by the way it falters.  
"Why don't we suggest it to evil people? They exist outside of this town, and we can find them. It takes only a few suggestive whispers.." It says.  
"If they are innocent, leave them alone. If they are already planning it or have bad intentions, go ahead. But it can not be anything major." The being nods and returns to the crowd of spirits waiting for my command. "I'll let you go on one condition, I expect reports back to me, and then once it is certain, you return to me. I don't want evil deeds committed while you're following my orders personally. I will destroy each of you one by one should you disobey my orders. Understood?"  
"Yes, Rhea!" They cheered, and with a blink of my eyes, they were sent to do the job they were given.  
"Rhea, that was amazing!" My inner self cheered.  
"It was necessary. If anything should happen against my will, pull me back and I will handle it. I need you, or me I guess, to keep watch on them. Each of them. I swear if anything bad happens-"  
"I know, well, we know. Go back to Stiles, he needs you. I'll keep watch. Sorry for hurting us, before."  
I laughed at my own audacity to talk to myself, "I can see about forgiveness." And just like that, I was back in the hospital room clutching Stiles to my chest.  
"Rhea, did you?" Derek asks, pointing to the storm outside. I nod weakly and he laughs, sitting back down.  
"Stiles?"  
He lifts his head, "Yes?"  
"Don't worry about your father, I'm taking care of it as we speak. Whatever is going on with you, Scott and Allison, I'll handle it."  
"Rhea, don't worry-" He says, but I cut him off.  
"I'm not worried, I said I'd handle it. Now, dust yourself off and tell me some jokes, it's terribly boring being stuck in a hospital!" I said, and we laughed together as he started with the entertainment.  
  
  
Once I was released from the hospital hours later,  I gave Stiles my new number and left with my big brother. He was going to "homeschool" me, when in all actuality, Lydia was just going to bring me copies of all of her assignments and help me learn whatever was next. I had a very long phone call with Deaton about what I had done, but he reassured me that as long as I kept a handle on things, it would be okay.  
"I'm glad you're okay, Rhea. I almost lost Cora once, and if I lost you I don't know what I would have done," Derek said, giving me a big hug as we walked inside the loft.  
I smiled and hugged him back, "You're my rock Derek. You took me in and have taken very good care of me, more than I deserve."  
"You're the one cleaning and grocery shopping and taking over cooking duty. I think it's safe to say we need each other." I nod and let go, heading upstairs to mine and Lydia's room to change into [something more comfortable](http://data3.whicdn.com/images/83469359/large.png). It was only an hour later that Isaac showed up, [necklace](http://data3.whicdn.com/images/90805075/large.png) and a take out bag in hand. I pulled out the envelope to [read the letter ](http://data2.whicdn.com/images/91819069/large.jpg)while he put on the necklace. I began giggling uncontrollably as he waited for me to calm down.  
"So?" He asked when I finally caught my breath.  
"You're basically the most amazing person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, now come here! I want to see your butt!" I tease, pulling him close to me.  
"So, I'm taking it as you approve of these gifts? And your chili take out?" He inquires.  
"Duh! Babe, come here," I smile, kissing him gently and moving the take out onto the desk next to my bed. He smiles into the kiss and my heart just melts. He's just the sweetest guy, and he doesn't take things for granted. He pulls me into his lap and my legs straddle his body as we fall backwards on my bed. He showers me with kisses on my face and I take him by surprise as I kiss down his neck and across his shoulders. I trace the outline of his collarbone with kisses and look up at the boy who was to be my mate. Isaac is looking at me with pure amazement, and I stop to smile at him. He takes this as his opportunity to roll us over.  
"You're beautiful, I hope you know that," He whispers, placing a kiss on my lips. He begins to sit up, but my frown stops him.  
"Why are you getting up?"  
"I'm not going to push my luck, Rhea. Besides, you've had a very long day and when we go away on our weekend, we'll have all the time in the world together and I plan to use it wisely."  
I pout, "You couldn't push your luck just a little bit more?"  
He grins at me, "I could, but then I'm afraid that your brother is downstairs in his room."  
"Damn it! Well, take off your shirt and put on some sweat pants. We'll cuddle instead!' I smile, knowing he couldn't refuse me.  
"You're wearing my sweatpants, babe. And I have no clean clothes here," He says, but his eyes say he's not going anywhere.  
"Here," I say, taking off the sweats and handing them to him. "You can borrow one of my old collection of men's t-shirts."  
He smirks at me as he tugs his jeans off and sets them on my desk chair. "My, my. I'm afraid that you've been left in your underwear. Because I'm not pushing my luck, I suggest you put some other bottoms on, unless you want a dead boyfriend."  
I laugh, getting up and putting on a pair of short shorts on before crawling back into Isaac's waiting arms. "I'm glad you came to me today. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around," I smile up at him.  
"Be incredibly miserable and date boys who poison you while I date a girl who hunts people like me for fun and is my best friends' ex-girlfriend. Awful, isn't it?" He grins, placing a kiss on my forehead.  
"Truly horrible," I agree. We spent the rest of the night talking about everything we hadn't already shared with each other. "I'd like to have a nice long talk with your dad and destroy him like he did to you," I seethed at the end of out conversation.  
"Not necessary. His soul was destroyed, and I don't blame him for what he did, " Isaac said calmly, nuzzling my neck.   
"Why are you so at ease with it?"  
"Because I have had a lot more time to think about it, stop worrying about my past and worry about what you're going to do with my future."  
I smirked and rolled over so we were face to face. "We can't have children, but we can still try, if you want too. If you want to get married, I'd love that. Maybe we could move to the suburbs and have a nice little house.. or we can stay here, travel or decide when the time comes. I never asked, what do you want to do with your life?"  
He grinned at me, "I'm good with anything as long as you're mine. And I don't know. I could work construction or something. What about you?"  
"I don't really know.. I could live as a rogue wolf and be fine with it. Have a little house in the woods somewhere, live off the land. But like you said, I don't care as long as I have you," I whisper, kissing him hungrily.  
"So, what are our plans from here?" He asked, making sure I stayed focused on his words rather than his lips.  
"Nope, it's your turn," I smirk and bite my lip. Isaac groaned and kissed me gently.  
"Fine, you win," He curses against my lips, giving in and letting me have the make out session that I desperately needed. I couldn't believe my luck until I looked over at my clock.  _2:15 AM._  
"Isaac," I whispered breathlessly.  
"Yeah?" He murmured against my neck, nibbling just enough to make me suppress a growl.  
"I need to check in on something, okay? It'll take maybe ten minutes. Go heat up that take out and offer Derek some, talk to him until I call you back up here, alright?" I whisper again. Isaac stops and sits up slowly.  
"What's going on?"  
"I'm taking care of something that I'm positive I can control. It'll be just fine if you listen to what I tell you," I smile, and he climbs off of me and stands up.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asks, looking doubtful.  
"I'm sure. Go downstairs, I'll call you when I'm " I say, and he takes the food back downstairs with him. I close my eyes and focus on my breathing, entering the woods once again.  
"Rhea!" My inner self greets me with a hug.  
"Hey, what's the news?" I ask, hugging her/myself and then letting go to get down to business.  
"Master Rhea," I heard a chorus hiss.  
I turned towards the sound, "What news have you brought me?"  
"We've got two easily solvable break-ins, evidence is being stacked as we speak. A hit and run, by the local drunk who has done it twice before, and an attempted robbery at the gas station he is at right now," The same spirit from earlier said, and I smiled.  
"Will he be okay? What is your name"  
"Yes. I have no name, I was never born."  
I gasp, "Only demons were never born..." I look frantically at my calm inner self.  
She reassures me quickly, "They're harmless and called shadows. They're the whispers that scared people hear in the wind. Call them what you would like."  
I breathe, "I will refer to each of you as Shadow and collectively as shadows. You've done well! I will return tomorrow with another task." I appeared back in my room and focused on Stiles' situation. I willed the door in his mind to close a bit more, but as it closed, the windows in my room crashed open and I screamed so loudly that I was instantly surrounded by Derek and Isaac.   
"Rhea?" They asked.  
"Just scared myself, that's all. I'm ready for bed though, Isaac?" I say nonchalantly. He nods and crawls in beside me. Derek says goodnight, but I think he knew exactly what I was up too. I fell asleep in my boyfriends' arms happily, but I couldn't shake the need to close all three of the doors for good.  
  
  
(Stiles)  
I knew as soon as I got a good nights sleep that something was wrong. So when I woke up on my own, I went straight to the loft before school. I was early, so I stomped up to her room to find her huddled in the corner and Isaac on her bed. Without a word I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down to the front door.  
"What the hell did you do?"  
"Exactly what was necessary," She responded emptily.  
"Rhea, please just tell me," I begged.  
"I tried to close the door in your mind last night. It's almost closed, all you have to do Iis finish closing it on your own. I can help you with that, and why are you here so early?" She asked, changing the topic.  
"My dad has been out since I got home yesterday. Break ins and an attempted robbery..." I trailed off when I saw a gleam in her eye. "It was you? You're doing all of this?"  
"Yes."  
"Why? Do you think I'm helpless or something? Is that it? I appreciate it, really. But just focus on yourself, I can handle this!" I whisper-shout.   
"Stiles that's not it- I-I just wanted to help," She says, pain spreading across her face.  
"I know, and thank you. I just think that you should cool it on your power usage. There's a lot you still don't know and controlling   
it-" I say, cut off by the grim expression on her face.  
"How's this for control?!" She yells, and instantly my head is filled with images of mt dead mother and a deep feeling of loss. Next was an image of the entire town and everyone  I love burning, and there stood Rhea.She stood in front of it all with a twisted smile on her face. I let out a scream and fall to the ground, curling into a ball as the scene replays over and over again.  
"RHEA STOP IT!" Isaac yells, and the vision stops. The room comes back into view and I scramble to my feet. Rhea looks mortified about what she had just done.  
"Stiles. Oh my god, Stiles I'm so sorry," She says sincerely.  
"Enough. I think it's best if I stay away from you for a little while. Thanks again," I choke, my tears falling freely now.  
"I can't... Stiles I didn't mean to...I'm so sorry. I understand," She says dejectedly. I nod and leave the building, heading towards school. Scott, Lydia and Allison greet me, but imstantly catch on to the cloud hanging over me.  
"Stiles?" Lydia asks.  
"Yeah?"  
"What happened to you earlier? I was going to surprise you with breakfast."  
"I went to the loft."  
"To see Rhea? How is she?" Scott asks.  
"I don't know who that is anymore. Whoever I encountered this morning wasn't my Rhea. I just have to push the door the rest of the way closed, but she did all the work for me. I suggest staying away from her, all of you." Without a goodbye, I leave my friends and walk to my first class.  
  
  
(Deaton)  
Rhea is stronger than I imagined already, and the things that she has done the past two days are unspeakable. She doesn't care that by closing the doors for the others, she's opening her own door wider and wider. She lost touch with herself already, during this mornings incident.  
"Rhea, you need to send the Shadows back to the spirit world," I say calmly.  
"I don't want to. They're getting Mr. Stilinski his job back."  
"You've done enough,  he will keep his job. But you need to send them back right away. And close the door in your own mind before you hurt someone else."  
"Fine!" She says, closing her eyes. I can see her body relax and when she reopens her eyes, they're peaceful. "They're gone. And my goodness that door was opened pretty far. Why is that?" She asks.  
"Because when you close someone elses door, yours opens double. Don't try to do it again, not until after the weekend after this one. You will need to stay calm and be whole for your weekend with Isaac.  Everything needs to be normal, like it was before your powers. Just two teen werewolves in love. Got it?"  
She laughed, "Deal! And only because you know what you're talking about."  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Okay thanks again for reading, sorry if there are typos but I had to write all of this on my phone. You are amazing!  
  
  
Recap:  
Rhea gets poisoned.   
She gets in touch with herself and summons bad spirits.  
Stiles and Rhea are back in best pal action!  
Rhea helps Mr. Stilinski keep his job and closes most of the door in Stiles' mind.  
Rhea goes cookoo because she begins losing it.   
Stiles confronts Rhea and she sends him a painful vision before snapping out of it and realizing what she's done.   
  
Isaac and Rhea being adorable. x10 and planning their future out together.  
  
Deaton explains a lot. 


	7. 7.

2 weeks later.  
  
Isaac and I are leaving tonight and in a [cabin a few hours ](http://data3.whicdn.com/images/87563195/large.jpg)North of us, one that I now own, thanks to a poker game. It's already got furniture, so right now we're out getting supplies at Wal-Mart and debating heavily on what we'll actually eat. Stiles has kept a minor distance, but after I refused to stop apologizing, he finally forgave me. Other than that, I've spent every day training and every night with either Lydia or Isaac. I've only trained my powers lately, and I haven't used them since I sent the shadows back to their realm. There's just something I can't shake about the way Scott and Allison have been suffering. Either one could actually kill somebody, and I'm not doing anything about it.  
"Rhea?" Isaac asks, noticing I've spaced out.  
"Yeah, babe?"  
"We've got to pick what we're going to eat," He says, cocking his head to the side.  
"Oh! We have a fireplace and lights, and a stove. We could eat anything really," I say, picking up random items and putting them in the cart.  
"Babe, look at me!" Isaac said, and I looked over at him. "You just put yarn and picture frames in our cart, are you sure you're alright?  
"Uh... I will be. Here," I smile, putting the items back on the shelf and lead him to the food section. We pick out enough food to last two hungry wolves for a week, and then get four cases of water. We decide on quilts and all the other necessities before heading towards the check out. "Isaac?" I say, turning towards him in the long line.  
"What's up?" He asks, taking my hands in his and kissing my nose.  
"I promise that tonight and tomorrow night will be just us. I will focus on you the entire time, and anyhow, how else would I want to spend our two month anniversary?"  
"Two months out of many years to come, babe. And I promise to make you keep that promise, now let's hurry up and check out. I don't think that the people here would enjoy our version of affection much," He grins, turning me around and wrapping his arms around me. I laugh and once we finally get checked out, we walk hand and hand out to my car. The groceries are loaded in and I let Isaac drive as I turn on the radio.  
 _Howlin' For You by The Black Keys_  begins to play, and I automatically twist in my seat and begin to do a little dance.  
"I must admit, I can't explain... Any of these thoughts, racing through my brain. It's true. Baby I'm howlin' for you," I smirk at my boyfriend who then grins to himself. "Something you'd like to share there, darling?"  
"Oh, I was just thinking about how relevant this song is to your life. And the uncanny coincidence that you will be howling for me-" He said, but I cut him off with a kiss.  
"Shh, don't jinx yourself babe. Oh and Isaac?"  
"Yeah?" He says, taking hold of my left hand with his free hand.  
"There's something I need to tell you, but you can choose to hear it now or hear it later."  
"Will it make me want to kiss you? Or more so than I do right now?"  
"Probably."  
"Then it can wait until we get there," He smiled, driving a little faster.  
  
When we finally got there, the moon was shining so we put the bags inside quickly and Isaac started the fire as I set things up.  
"Ready?" I asked him, standing by the door.  
"Yep," He chirped, shutting the door behind him before we transformed and took off into the woods. It had been so long since I wolfed out, I forgot how good the moon felt. We ran around the perimeter of my property a few times and then ventured out for a game of tag.  It was hours before we went inside, but I felt fully energized.  
"Rhea, I love you," Isaac said as soon as we transformed back.  
"I love you too," I smile, jumping up on him and kissing his lips. Since we're both naked, he just takes us to the bedroom and lays me down gently.  
"I mean it with everything I have," He says, looking into my eyes.  
"Isaac, I don't know how it happened so quickly. I've never felt this way about anyone else in my entire life, and I can't tell you how glad I am that it's you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," I say seriously, kissing him once more. We spent the night kissing, making love, enjoying every piece of one another and I had no worries in the world.  
  
(Isaac)  
I wake up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, and when I get back I notice that Rhea is sobbing in her sleep.   
"No... no. I'm closing Allison's door and then Scott's. He needs to learn as an alpha and then come back to Earth. They have to finish it themselves, but I'm aware that mine will be wide open. It's fine. I'm sure I'll be fine," She said nervously. I take a few steps closer to her and look at her face. I've never seen her so terrified. "I.. wait that's not right! What would I do about Isaac? Make him wait for me? No way. He's all mine and I'm all his."  
I smile at her words and lay down, "Rhea babe, wake up." She rolls over and smiles at me widely.  
"Hey," She says, cuddling into my side. "What did I miss?"  
"You were just talking in your sleep when I got back from the bathroom. When were you planning on telling me?"  
"Isaac you should've known that I was going to help them," Rhea frowned.  
"I was well aware but we share things with each other. Come here,  I'm making you keep your promise and we have all day today and all night until I let you help Allison," I grin. She grins and kisses me, starting a repeat of last night. I kiss her back, placing my body over hers and automatically reach for protection.   
"Babe don't," She says. I look at her and am reminded of why we were torn apart all that time ago. I nod and return to kissing my beautiful girlfriend once again before praising every inch of her.  
  
  
(Rhea)  
We had spent the rest of the day eating all of our junk food and bonding ourselves to each other in every way possible and ways that Deaton suggested. Once again we ran with the moon shining on our backs as wolves before returning to the cabin and continuing our 'honeymoon stage'. When I awoke on Sunday, Isaac had made me breakfast and was prepared for me to close one door. I finished quickly and led him to part of the forest where the two strongest and biggest trees stood. He pulled the chains out and made sure that no matter what I did, I couldn't escape.   
"Babe are you sure?" He asks nervously and I nod rapidly.  
"Positive. If I do anything to you, leave me and then run as far away from me as you can. I almost ruined Stiles completely last time. I love you," I say, tears coming to my eyes.  
"I love you too," Isaac chokes.  
I close my eyes and focus on closing the door in Allison's mind first. With a solid slam, the door actually closed. Finding out that I could close it completely, I finished closing Stiles' door and then closed Scott's door. As soon as I did, I felt something very dark invade me. I opened my eyes with a scream, but I was trapped in my own body.  
"Rhea are you okay?" Isaac asked cautiously.  
"Lover come here," I heard my voice say.  
"What?"  
I push my way through and scream, "Isaac run! Get Deaton something else is in here! Run and take my car!" Isaac takes off as whatever Iis inside my body throws me into my own back. I focus and find myself in the foredt with my inner self.  
"Thank god!" I say, running towards myself.  
"It's so bad, Rhea. He's the most evil entity alive. The door is wide open, and closing it will  be a long process... You'll have to do it little by little and until then, you're stuck with me. Where's Isaac?"  
"Safe and away from me. Is there any way to find out what's going on out there?" I ask myself, but I knew the answer. Whoever was in my body couldn't get past the chains but had summoned a single demon. I felt better knowing that Isaac was far away by now, because more demons were showing up.  
  
  
(Isaac)  
As soon as I got back to town I had everyone meet up at Deatons' clinic.   
"So Rhea closed the doors fully in everyones minds and now I'm positive that she's posessed. What are we supposed to do?" I ask frantically.   
"First, you need to calm down. Scott?" Deaton said, and Scott came to my side to try and comfort me. "Since she's posessed, the being in her body will use her powers to her advantage. There's trouble coming our way for sure. Lydia I'm sorry but..."  
"What? Am I going to find my best friend dead? Nope not happening. I won't do it," Lydia said firmly.  
"Not Rhea.. Other people," Stiles whispered sadly.  
"My grandfather said that whatever is in her must be pure evil. It will bring demons along with it. The force must be destroyed while it is still in her body. It may damage her permanently," Kira chimed in.   
"Absolutely not," Allison, Lydia and Scott say all at once.  
"You guys didn't see her when the door in my mind was almost shut. Hers opens twice as wide as ours were... She wasn't okay then and she definitely isn't alright now," Stiles retorted.  
"As much as I love her, I agree with Stiles and Kira. When she closes the door in her mind, it will leave her at risk for future posession," I agree.  
"Isaac would never put her in danger unless it is absolutely necessary.  I'm with him," Derek states.  
"Okay Kira, what do we do?" Lydia asks.  
"We'll need a blade that is soaked in holy water and then lit on fire when she's stabbed by it. I can do it with mine but..." Kira trailed off.  
"But what?"Allison questions.  
"But she will need to be encouraged afterwards. Once she closes that door in her mind, and is stabbed, that demon dies and her ties to the world die. She will feel terrified and like she is only a danger to everyone," Deaton says.  
"So people are going to die?" Scott asked.  
"Yes, and there is nothing that can stop it," Deaton frowned.  
"Will she be able to come back to us right away at least?" Stiles asked.  
"No, and once she's no longer posessed, I'm skipping town and we are going to stay away for a while," I say finally.  
"She's our friend too, Isaac!" Allison shouts.  
"I know, but he's right. I have only seen it once before and that person was never the same again. If he is her mate, he's the only one who can bring her back from the edge of true insanity," Kira said quietly.  
  
  
(Rhea)  
  
"How wonderful.. A campground," I smirk to myself as I spot about a half a dozen tents.  
"Hey babe I got you something, it's in the car.. Don't move." I inch closer to a tent I stumbled across as I hear the voice of a very smitten man.  
"Okay don't take too long." The pathetic girl replies as I see the man leave his tent and I instantly have the desire to  ~~kill him.~~ Mutilate him.   
I slowly start to move faster and faster behind him and as he turns around I grip his neck and slam him against the tree and right as he goes to beg for his life I slash his throat from ear-to-ear.   
"Babe?" The girl mindlessly says as she leaves her tent and I simply walk up to her "Who are-" I cut her off mid-sentence by knocking her out.   
But of course she  _had_  to scream. I slashed her stomach making sure she suffered and then everyone else came walking out of their tents to check on the source of the scream.  
"This will be fun," I giggle. The feeling of taking someone else's life in my own hands and with a simple slip of my claws it's gone. One by one, the campers met their death at my own claws, and it's so nice to feel this way after being in hell for so long. Once I finish cleaning up my mess, I remember that the person I've taken over needs food, so I rummage cautiously through the camp fire food and eat it.  
"Rhea stop this!" A boy yells.  
 _"Scott?" Rhea's voice comes through. She takes control of the body, but only for a moment._  
"Whoever you are, please just leave her alone!" The boy calls confidently.  
I laugh, "And why would I do such a thing? I'm stronger than ever, and this body is the perfect way to lure people to their deaths. Why do you care anyways?"  
"I care because Rhea is my friend. And she is very important to our other friends too. Her mate will stop at nothing to get her back!"  
"Oh, you poor thing! You think I feel bad for you? She did this to herself. You teenagers and experimenting with the devil," I spit.  
"She didn't do that, nor would she ever! She did a very good thing for us!" He yells, eyes glowing red.  
"A very good thing with very bad consequences!"  
"Beacon Hills. That's where her power is strongest. It's only twenty minutes North of where we are right now. Although I doubt you have the audacity to actually show up," He says finally, running off.  
 _Ah, a challenge from an Alpha? A fellow alpha at that. It would be so pitiful and rude not to accept. I'll track him later, but now it's time to find a few more victims. Thirteen more and I'll be able to take complete control of this body!_  
  


* * *

_Sorry for the long wait! But special thanks to my coauthor Lucy for helping me write this :)  
I hope to update again this week, I just got so busy lately so sorry again. Don't be afraid to offer suggestions or input on this story! Thanks!_


	8. 8.

A week later.

  
(Scott)  
Rhea has killed 8 people so far, and tonight she's going to show up at the Hale house for a true battle. Isaac has been a wreck lately and honestly no one knows how to comfort him. Stiles is getting sleep but he, Allison and I know we've got a debt to pay to Rhea. Lydia has been finding the bodies but something just isn't right about it... Kira says that the demons wreaking havoc around town aren't going to quit even once the one possessing Rhea is destroyed.  
"Isaac?" I call upstairs.  
"What?" He sniffs from beside me.  
"You look terrible," I think out loud, automatically regretting it.  
"Yeah? You would too if you hadn't seen your mate in three weeks!" He yelled, going to sit by my mom. She misses Rhea too and has been really good to everyone since Rhea went missing. As he sips his tea, Stiles and his dad walk in.  
"Still no sign of her?" Sheriff Stilinski asks sadly.  
"We'll get her tonight, but we may not win with her. Rhea was a very strong alpha, and she'll be even stronger now. Did you find it?" I ask.  
"Yeah, everyone she has killed so far was part of a dark cult from upstate. They're not just random pickings.." Stiles cut off.  
"They're asking for it." Lydia says, walking in with Allison and Kira. They're holding up the pictures and rituals that the cult follows.   
"Why her, though?" My mom asks.  
"Someone has been watching us. All of us," Kira whispered, leaning into my side.  
  
  
(Rhea)  
The door in my mind is nearly closed, just one final push to go and I'm back to my own body again. The demon has been keeping my body healthy, but my heart is breaking. It's been three weeks since I last saw my Isaac, and I can't think of anything except for him. I've been rocking back in forth in the forest in my mind, trying to forget the faces of all of the innocents that have died because of my possession.  
It's difficult, knowing that I'm not going to be able to control myself, even after this is all over. I remember Deaton telling me about it before, that I'll be so distraught that I won't even realize what I'm doing. I'll fall into a deep depression and getting out perfectly normal is next to impossible. As the demon takes us into the forest by my old home, I sob internally. Knowing my friends, especially Kira and Allison, anything that happens to me is going to hurt very badly. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the number of people I brutally murdered.. I DON'T CARE if they maybe deserved it, I enjoyed it. In the supernatural world there are only a few other supernaturals to ever go on a rampage like I did. One of them being  Elena Collins.. More commonly known as 'Serenity'. Word is, she was held up in a government facility that captured other supernaturals and tortured them, trained them, made them go out and do what they wanted. Elena managed to get everyone supernatural out of the facility and then she used one her abilities to blow the facility up, since it was underground everyone inside was killed and it caused a small earthquake. Right now I'm walking along the outskirts of some run down town on my way to Beacon Hills and then I decide to do a little workout and go for a jog.  
  
I finally run past the rundown town and the moon is full and bright so I slow down... Out of nowhere this strange fog appears through the tree's and I get my claws ready and that's when I see five shadow like things rise up from the ground and they walk towards me. I go full wolf and they pull out swords. I charge at a small group of them and I manage to kick them through a tree and then I reach back to claw one of them and I knock its mask off... Black smoke.. That's all that comes out.... What  _are_ they?!  
  
"That won't work." A voice says from behind me "Stupid wolves" the person mutters walking closer and I can't see who it is because of all the fog and suddenly I see a katana emitting purple light from it.. Kinetic energy, Psionic powers.. I still do what I do best and fight these demons but no matter what I do they just keep fighting back. I manage to look behind me and I see the person take her Katana and drive it through the heart's of two of the demons impaling them on a tree. I see another one jumping from a branch about to attack "Watch out!" I yell and the stranger pulls out a kinetic knife which also emits the same purplish light and it gets thrown right in between his eyes. This person just saved my ass from God knows what,  _and_ she just killed three of them. "That all you got?" She says. I can tell it's a girl now and then just as quickly as they appeared, they dissipated back into the ground and the girl puts her katana away and start's to walk away.  
"Hey....HEY" I yell when she won't turn back, she's a good distance away from me and she stops  
"What."   
"How did you... Do you know what these people are?!" I ask walking towards her and her sword glows, warning me to stay back.  
"I've been against them before, and yes. They are called  _Oni_." we both start walking at the same time and I ask her  
"Where are you going? Who are you??" My second question seems to be the more important one "Home." is all she says before a sudden gust of wind comes surrounding her and then she vanishes, almost  _teleporting_ to wherever 'home' is.  
  
I decide to rush back out of the woods and the fog slowly dies down, I pull out my phone to get text messages from everybody including Deaton.  
 _Deaton:  
Rhea, Isaac is literally breaking without you, come home._  
  
I ignore the rest of the texts and I run in the direction of Beacon Hills.. I'll turn myself in or something, I just can't stay away from everybody.. As I pass the school I rush into Deatons work and he looks up surprised to see me. "Everyone's out looking for you! They said they found your trail of bodies.. Almost as much as Serenity." He says and I sit down "Deaton on my way back a group of five demons were going to attack me." "Are you alright?" He asks checking my arms for any bruising and I guess I got cut but I'm healing "Yeah that's the strange thing.. I fought back but it didn't do  _anything_... Then this girl came up saying "Stupid Wolves" and then she took out a  _kinetic sword_  and killed three of them. The other two just fled!!" I say pacing the room now "Demons you say?"  "Yeah."  "And did you get the girls name? What did she look like?" I sit down trying to remember if she told me her name and I slam the table "I asked her but she dodged the question.. And there was a fog so I couldn't really see her.. Only the purple light coming from her weapons  _and occasionally her eyes."_ This causes Deaton to stand up and look at me wide eyed   
"Rhea you have  _no idea_ what-"  
He gets interrupted by the front door opening and then Scott and his march right past me "We can't find her" I hear Isaac say brokenly and then he sniffs a little bit and I smile because it's a matter of time before "RHEA" he turns around and tackles me into a literal bone crushing  hug and we both start crying into each others shoulders. Once we pull apart and kiss I manage to look at Deatons face... The thing that worries me is that he has a mixture of happiness on his face, and a hint of fright. "Excuse me I need to get some air, We'll finish talking later Rhea."  
  
(Unknown)  
  
["I was in the darkness, so darkness I became."](https://24.media.tumblr.com/ff21711a845d202e298b93c100b28c50/tumblr_n0l9xwxlhe1tso70no1_500.gif) I walk down the street. I'm finally home. home... I smile widely and a figure comes into my view. If  _anyone_  else is broodily walking into the street and taking away from my moment, I'll kill them. The figure gets closer and then I see him.

"Hello Deaton, it's been a long time." I say smiling  
"Too long Elena" "We have much to discuss... Nice jacket"  
"It has my uniform underneath.. Wanna see?"  
he nods  
"[New and Improved, just put it to the test earlier.](http://benwilsonham.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/olivia_munn_psylocke_screen.jpg?w=510&h=637)"  
  



	9. 9.

(Rhea)  
"So are you...  Alright?" my mate asked me for the hundredth time making me sigh in response. I turn towards my Isaac and cup his cheeks bringing our faces close together.  
"I'm perfectly normal." He eyed me suspiciously, rightfully so... I cannot seem to get the girl who saved me out of my head.   
Who was she?  
How did she do what she did?  
What are her connections to Deaton?-  
To Beacon Hills?  
"And the possession?" Scott asked, hugging me tightly.  
"Nothing to worry about, I handled it. I do need a few minutes though.. Grab Stiles and Lydia and have them wait in the front office for me. I'll be right back," I smile wearily. I decide to go to  the one place I can breathe, my head.   
These demons, can I stop them?  
No, but by shutting the door in Stiles' mind, you saved the town from a greater consequence.   
Can I fast forward through this all?  
Yes... But your powers are very strong and if you don't get it right the first time, one shotof retaliation will echo like pain through the hearts of those you love.  
Isaac? Derek? Lydia? Who will die?!  
Allison. She is the bringer of sacrifice.  
  
2 months later  
School has resumed after the painful onslaught of Allison being murdered in cold blood by an Oni. I found out about that girl... Elena. Turns out I worked closely with the highest up of the institute where she was kept against her will for so many years. She hasn't been around at all lately, so I've been trying to readjust to my life. Deaton, Stiles, and I have found out way more about what I can do according to my mothers journal. I can place images in peoples minds, close open doors in the mind, summon demons, take and give life, compel people with my alpha eyes, but there is something in old latin that Lydia had to translate for us.  
" _Quad, malum, non potest ad se vocat, dum paritura est messis Luna_." (She who summons demons may only bear a child during a harvest moon.)  
Sounds like a present, right? Wrong. With any good always comes a consequence, usually one I must bring. In order to even have kids, I can't keep them around. History will repeat itself like it did with my family. I will die before I see any child of mine get married, I will die by fire, and it won't be a hunter who kills me. It will be someone I love.   
I haven't spoken a word of this to anyone and those who know have kept their mouths shut.   
"Rhea?" I hear Malia ask quietly. "Hey, hey, stop crying, you're okay, I'm here." Malia has kind of become pack to me. Scott and I are very close, so we share a pack, because he is true alpha, and I am the most powerful alpha out there, our alliance is the greatest ever. No one in their right minds tries to horse around with us.   
"Sorry, I'm steal dealing with the after effects.." I sniffle, wiping my tears away. She gives me a one armed hug and smiles.   
"Want to go break some stuff? Or take the day off and go for a run? We haven't left town in forever."  
"What are you two whispering about?" Stiles asks as he and the group walk up to us.   
"If I tell you, I have to kill you," Malia winks, kissing him. Isaac kissed my forehead and holds my hand as I look at the family we have formed.   
"Want to do dinner at my house tonight? Parents invited?" I ask, hoping to distract myself. Everyone agrees and the we split off to go home. Once we're in the car, I get a call from Deaton. Isaac answers while I look on, praying for good news.  
"Hey Dr. Deaton , what's up?"   
"I have some news for you and your mate.." Isaac and I lock eyes immediately, thinking something else was going to try and keep us apart.  
"What is it?!" Isaac practically yells.  
"I have been running tests on Rhea, as you already know, but I found something interesting today."  
"Oh god, please tell me it's good news."  
You could hear him smile through the phone as he spoke the most wonderful sentence I've ever heard, "She is pregnant. Only a few weeks along, but there's more. With an alpha and a beta as parents, the child will be very special and this will carry through."  
That's aamazing! Thank you sir, bye!" Isaac said happily, hanging up and kissing me.  
"Isaac.. this means we have ten years left together, you know that, right?" I whisper.  
"Don't be silly, Rhea. We will figure it out before it gets that bad."  
When we get back to the loft, Derek is waiting with balloons and a cake. Of course Deaton would have told everyone already.   
"I didn't know how to celebrate and though you're only seventeen, if this is your only chance, I'm okay with it," Derek said happily.  
I smile for the first time since I got the news and hug my brother. Isaac and I start dinner right away, knowing that with 4 werewolf, one were-coyote, and five humans that we would need a lot of food.  
  
  
Elena POV  
Walking into the familiar clinic, I am greeted by a very happy Deaton.  
"What's got you all giddy?" I ask, hopping up to sit on a counter crossing my legs.  
"Rhea Hale is pregnant!" He says, clapping his hands together like a proud Uncle.  
"What about that curse? And don't try to lie to me, I read your mind already."  
"I am going to find a way to stop it, but I've got some time to work with."  
"Actually, you don't have that much time. So I am taking matters into my own hands. I will help you find a way to break this curse, because there is a dead pool; a hit-list of supernatural beings, coming our way.  The only thing I can't see is who the benefactor of this deal is, and I'm going to need Rhea Hale and her powers. Plus the combined effort of the pack altogether, after we train them of course. The facility gave us the skills we need to go up against something like this, but going in alone is a death wish."  
"That's all well and good, but how are you going to convince Rhea Hale. Every supernatural being alive knows how hard it is to get on her good side. Even if you do, she hardly asks for any help from me."   
I smile and laugh to myself, "Getting Rhea Hale to like me or ask for help isn't a problem. We're acquaintances already and she knows that I know my stuff. She just has to ask and I'll help, it will only take a few days. Now, can we please discuss what I will need for this impending battle? Failure is not an option and we only have one chance  _if_ we're lucky..." I start walking away towards the door  
"Why did you come back?"  
I couldn't help but laugh "Seriously Deaton, do you really have to ask? You should know why I am back." And with that, I left.  
  
Isaac POV  
Everyone is here for dinner, and then someone, *cough*  Mrs. McCall *cough*, makes note of the fact that Rhea is glowing.  
"Really, hun, you're skin is just beautiful and I've not seen you smile this much. What is it?" She grins.  
Rhea looks at me and our locked hands on the table before lifting up her head. "After all of the trouble lately, all of the bad news and hardships, I.. We have caught a lucky break."  
"What is it?! Can you convince teachers to pass me?" Scott jokes, and Rhea giggles.  
"Really, what is it? I'm curious as ever!" Lydia asks happily.  
"She's pregnant. We found a way around the no ability to have children thing. It's something that can rarely happen, but we are very lucky," I grin, kissing my smiling mate.  
"Usually this would be scandalous, but heck! I'm so excited for you!" Sheriff Stilinski cheers along with the rest of our family. While Rhea is bombarded with questions about the pregnancy, the rest of the guys and I go and sit in the living room.   
"So, how are you going to deal with it all?" Scott asks, patting me on the back.  
"They're going to stay here, since I am the only person who knows about werewolf babies and pregnancies," Derek laughs.   
"Spill," Stiles says and the rest of us nod.  
"It will be like she isn't even pregnant, she won't show. Normal pregnancy symptoms are out the window, and she probably will work out more. That's what our mom did, at least. The baby will probably morph before it learns to walk, but all in all, it's pretty easy. Besides, you two have school still, so I'll handle all of the other stuff. I raised Rhea, so I've got it all down!"  
  
  
3 days later  
  
Rhea POV  
It happened during lunch out of nowhere. I got this feeling that something was coming, something very bad. The birds were crying out in distress, squirrels were collecting nuts and bucking down almost like... Like there is a war coming.   
"Guys, meet me at my old house pronto," I say abruptly, grabbing Isaac, Malia, and Kira and pulling them quickly through the school.  
"Rhea.. I know that look, what is going on?" Kira asks as she climbs into my car. I gun it to my old house before I can even answer her. when we arrive, everyone else pulls up and we meet in the clearing.   
"There is a war coming, a very dangerous one. I know we just ended one war, but it never stops for a rest. We begin training now," I say, releasing my claws.  
"The voices have been warning me," Lydia whispers almost inaudibly.  
"I've been taking more energy in than usual too, why do we have to train?" Kira asks.  
"Because whatever is coming our way is very powerful, like nothing you or I have faced before. If we don't train, we die. Those people that we love, will die. I have the training necessary for this, but it's going to take a little while to get you up to where you need to be. Especially since I won't be around forever," I say nonchalantly.  "Malia, claws out and use your instincts, go!" Malia follows instructions and comes at me. With one easy movement, I have her on the ground   
"How did you do that?" Stiles asks, coming to Malia's side.  
"Instinct will help you survive, training allows you to win. It's a maneuver used to keep enemies at bay. Lydia, you can look up defense moves and mechanisms to use during battle. It will help you tremendously. Kira, practice at the dojo downtown, tell them Helen sent you and you will have a private room with your katana until I can make some dummies. Stiles, you need to find out what is going on in Middle Mexico right now. Animal behavior, climate, accidents, you name it. I need a better idea of what to expect."  
"How will they fight, they don't have the abilities?" Malia asks.  
"A good mind during battle is needed, besides, I have a plan. Humans, go home to your families and we meet here after school tomorrow," I smile, hugging my friends goodbye. After they have left,  Malia brings out her full force on me and I bring mine out on her, but I stop before I can do any real damage.   
"Holy crap, it's like you were feral like me!" She jokes when I help her up.   
"I've been trained and gone above and beyond on my own. It also doesn't hurt to have extra abilities. As a true alpha, Scott will have the advantage of finding the way to go about this without getting everyone killed. As a were-coyote, Malia has better tracking abilities than us and is more in tune with her animalistic side. Plus, she's a Hale and fighting is in our blood. Isaac, you were trained by both Derek and Scott and you don't fight like a girl. You will have an advantage of how to dodge attacks and fight back without getting yourself hurt. If we play at our advantages, we will make it out of this with smiles on our faces and killer battle scars. Now let's train!" I smile, and they start to train together, helping each other learn new moves. I step out of earshot and pull out my phone, dialing quickly hoping for an answer.  
"Rhea Hale, what a surprise," Elena answers.  
"You know I've done my research as well as you have. I need your help. Kira, Stiles and Lydia need intensive training. Kira has the basics, but if we want to win, we've all got to be ready. Institute survival ready. Meet in the meadow at my house after school tomorrow."  
"Deal, you know I'm always down to kick some ass and make people stronger.  See you tomorrow." She says, hanging up. I return to my friends quickly, teaching them the basics. Within a week, they should be up to par; the humans will take longer, and Elena " _Serenity_ " Collins is the only one who can get them prepared in time.


	10. 10.

Rhea POV  
  
Taking her arm, I snap it in half and listen to her wail out in pain.  
  
What the Hell, Rhea?" Malia shouts. I point to her arm as the broken bone in her arm heals itself.  
"It takes thirty seconds for a broken bone to heal, tattoo's heal just as fast, but burns take years. Electrocution can be dangerous too. You have a thirty second time period to heal from one hit. Your opponent will be weakest during this time. They will expect you to be an easy target, so play to your advantage and strike with one move to stun them and then attack. There will also be two types of fighters' the one I just explained and then the aggressive attacker. These enemies will usually uses flourish attack. That attack lasts twenty seconds until they stop to take a new angle. Once they stop, pretend to be dying and reach up just so, and then rip out their jugular or snap their neck. Whatever you feel more comfortable doing. The jugular is messy but it provides enough blood splatter to make it seem as if you're injured," I explain to the group.   
Isaac speaks up, "How do you tell before interaction?"  
"And how are you supposed to fight or what not if they've broken a limb of yours?" Malia asks.  
"The first kind of attacker will always hesitate before engaing you. They do this to make you think they won't really come after you. The flourish attacker will never  unlock eye contact with you until right before they strike. If you encounter them before the big fight, play coy. Pretend to be weak and helpless. This needs to be a  flawless plan if we all plan on returning to the pack alive. If your main arm or leg gets broken, it will only be half of the limb. Use the top half to power a strike. You have four strikes in until they figure out the pattern.  You will strike the main arteries; two on either side of the neck and one on either inner thigh .  
  
Elena POV  
  
"Come on is that all you got? Your form was good. Not great." I yell to Kira as I pin her down on the ground holding my Katana close to her neck.   
"Can you give her a break? You've been hounding her for hours." Lydia spoke as she approached me, I stood up from Kira and eyed Lydia up and down.  
"You. You're next." I motioned for Lydia to follow me, I walked towards the part of the room dedicated to weapons. I can't help but smile, I love it.  I bit my lip as I studied each weapon and whether or not they would work in Lydia's favor.   
"How about Allison's Bow and Arrow?.. You were her best friend after all." Everybody stopped what they were doing, Scott and Isaac stopped training, and Rhea dropped Malia on her back.  
"No... I-"  
"No. Allison's Bow will serve as a reminder to us. How about this." I held my hand out and I generated a Bo-Staff, designed to fit Lydia's eccentric and blunt personality (yes I read her mind) and I handed it to her. As she accepted the bow into her hands, the friction between her hands and the staff glowed making Lydia smile.  
"It feels right." She says.   
"Alright, let the Staff flow." I say demonstrating as the weapon flows through my hands and I point it at Kira "Watch us, Lydia. I'm using my abilities to allow you to enter my mind. Pay attention to my thinking and my techniques." and Kira pulls out her blade.  
  
  
  
  
Malia POV  
As the humans were training, us weres were taking a three mile run for fun. But Rhea stopped abruptly and let out a howl before taking off in another direction. Without   word we follow until she reaches a meadow that she clearly feels strongly about. It is a beautiful and tranquil except for the fact that there are hundreds of dead animals and blood all over it. Rhea, my true family, let out a pained cry, and fell to the ground in   shakes. Lydia, Kira, Stiles and Elena walked into the meadow and Lydia went and laid  next to Rhea.   
"What's going on?" Isaac asked, concerned for his mate.  
"Elena please tell me you know what is going on," Scott pleads.  
"You are aware that Rhea is the balance of nature right? Life and death? This meadow is one of her sanctuaries, and all of the animals here were murdered against natures will. Lydia is picking up on all of the death, it hurts her too. Isaac, Scott, you two need to get them down to the animal clinic asap. Have Deaton sedate Rhea safely while you work on getting Lydia to talk," Elena says.  
"Rhea is a big girl, why can't she talk to us herself?" Stiles says, and I understand how much he cares for his savior.  
With a snort, Elena faces Rhea. "You have no idea how powerful alphas react. And especially as a daughter of Talia Hale."  
Rhea makes a choking sound and in seconds I am by her side.  
  
  
Rhea POV  
  
"Damn them all. There is a family in Mexico.... They did this. I'd know their scent anywhere. Malia, remember when we discussed our family tree? How we help our family? Get some clothes, we're going to Mexico first thing tomorrow morning," I command.  
"No way in Hell is she leaving without me," Stiles says, easily grabbing his girlfriend's hand.  
"We do this as a pack, we will not lose anyone else. Not again," Scott challenges me.  
I let out a roar, making everyone cower, "No! I don't lose you. I can do this with Malia. Elena would also be an asset. Instinct over a stupid plan will get us out alive." Everyone leaves after that, and I return to the loft to discover that not only has Derek been shot, but kidnapped. Before I can act on the rage building up inside of me, everything goes black.  
  
  
"Rhea Hale. Hmm. It's been a few years, did you think I had forgotten that you so soon?" A Familiar voice questions me as I regain consciousness. My arms are bound by silver wire and there seems to be a current running through my body, a drug maybe.  
"I would ask who you are but if I don't remember, you clearly aren't important."  
A hot hand whips across my cheek, and I think I let out a giggle.  
"Why were you unguarded? In ten years, you have never been so reckless.. Unless.. You've tapped into your powers. Funny then, how you were unaware that I was coming."  
I smirk, "Funny how you picked the wrong alpha to mess with. Oh wow, your esophagus has begun to clog. And my how the internal bleeding in your body worsens." As the words fall out, they come true and I come face to face with one of the defilers of my sanctuary. "Stop, you will have pains that keep you awake, but not enough to kill you yet. Tell the boss I said hello, and if you come for me or my pack, I will kill all of you criminals with the justice the people deserve. Adios, asshole," I call as I escape my chains and puke the toxins out of my system. It's been two full days since I've been in this hellhole, and I fully intend to find my mate, my pack, and then my brother. They've picked the wrong alpha to mess with.  
  
Stiles POV  
  
"This doesn't seem so bad" I say rubbing my hands together trying to keep myself calm  
"It's not the town, it's the plan." Lydia remarked  
"What's wrong with the plan?" I questioned.  
"Stiles, this could be the stupidest plan we've ever come up with." She then turns to me "You're aware of that right?"  
"It's not our best" Honestly it wouldn't necessarily make our 'Top Ten'.  
"We are going to die" I let out a sigh   
"Are you saying that as a Banshee or just being pessimistic?"  
"I'm saying it as a person who doesn't want to die."  
"Well do you mind restricting any talk of death to actual Banshee predictions?"  
"This plan is stupid and we're about to die."  
"Oh thank you!" I sarcastically slap my hands together as we carry out the plan  
  
As we approached the building, Lydia said something to the two guards in Spanish. When the guy shook his head I started to panic inside my head. So I pulled out the Skeleton Card from my pocket and flashed it at the camera, granting us access. Once we got through the doors and walked down the dimly lit hallway, we opened the doors to find.. A rave. Lydia and I go to sit at the bar and wait. Everybody should already be in position.  
"American teenagers don't cross the border to refuse a drink."  
"We didn't come for a drink." Lydia reaches into her pocket and drops a bullet with their family crest into her drink. We get pulled from the party and were sitting in front of this crazy woman talking about how she loves the music of today. This'll be fun...  
"Maybe you should just take the deal." Lydia says making the woman look at her  
"Well I am keen to follow the  _warning_  of a Banshee, I'm going to have to decline" she wickedly smiles "Show them how we negotiate."  
  
"Scott are you okay?" I rush to my best friend as he wakes up from his wolfs-bane induced sleep.  
"They don't have Derek."  
"We know, but right now they've got Lydia." 

* * *

Lydia's POV  
  
As I try and make sense of all this she pulls out some tea "I have to admit, I don't have much experience with Banshee's."  
"That makes two of us since I don't have much experience being one"  
"I have a feeling you underestimate your abilities Lydia." She takes a sip of her tea "Tell me, which of these men are going to die." I looked at the two guards from earlier and tried to find out. "How does it work?" She started peeling an Orange "Do you need to touch them? Maybe I give you something they own?" She sets a knife down. This woman is crazy, she finds this exciting. "Or is it just a feeling?"  
"I told you. I don't know."  
"Just how close to death do they have to be?" She took her time tapping her plate with the knife to get the attention from the guards. She then threw it killing one of them.  
"What did you do that for?!" I asked standing up looking at his body  
"He stole from me." I turned to her still in shock  
"What do you want."  
"I want to know what kind of Alpha Scott McCall is." She then nods at the guards to grab me and they take me inside and after a couple of minutes we enter a room where Kira is being held by a guard and Scott is in a chair. I get put in the chair next to him and I realize that the chair is set to electrocute us. I was right. Worst. Plan. Ever.   
"DIEZ!" she yells and personally turns the dial up to ten. Scott roars and breaks through the chair due to the pain "Tell me the name Scott." Scott kept looking down and when he did I wish he hadn't  
"Kate."

* * *

"So what now?" Stiles asks  
"She thinks she knows where we can find Derek."  
"She gonna tell us where?" Malia asks leaning up from the jeep  
"Actually she's giving us a guide." A motorcycle rides up next to us and when the helmet comes off I instantly recognize her  
"You know her?" Stiles asked  
"Braeden."  
"Who is Braeden?" Malia speaks up  
"A mercenary." Lydia judgmentally answers.  
"Right now I'm the only person who is going to take you to La Iglesia."   
"The Church?" Lydia translates  
"Whats The Church?" Stiles wonders aloud  
"Not a place you'll find God." We then get in Stiles' Jeep and she leads the way. About twenty minutes go by and another motorcycle comes up next to the Jeep.  
"Great. Here's Elena." Which caused me to look at him  
"How do you know it's her? And why don't you like her?" I asked in a more quiet tone and I rolled my window down and she turned to me and I realized it was indeed her.  
"Are you guys going to the church?"  
"Where have you been?!" We really could have used her back there.  
"I had something I needed to take care of. I'll meet you guys there."  
I roll my window up and start talking to Kira and Malia about Kate and then we feel like hit something and the Jeep stops.  
"What happened?!" Brayden asks "And who are you?"  
"They hit something. And I'm Elena Collins." Elena observed and then looked at Brayden who was about to get her shotgun out. "Brayden I know I'm worth a lot but I'm not worth your life. Don't even try." She puts the gun away   
"Scott we need to get there by night, It's too dangerous otherwise." After some discomfort I leave with her  
"Elena watch them!" I yell from the back of her motorcycle.  
  
Elena POV  
  
"You know I'm pretty handy when it comes to cars." I directed towards Stiles while Lydia hovered over him with a flashlight.  
"No I got it!" He snapped at me "No one even wanted you here." he whispered to himself, I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear it or not. "Lydia can you keep the flashlight steady?"   
"Did you hear that?" I look toward Malia and its a full two seconds before she takes off towards whatever she heard. What could she have possibly heard?... Unless..  I shake my head and walk past Lydia and Stiles and grab Kira's katana and I toss it to her.   
"Go after her." I tell her as she takes off after the coyote. I walk the opposite direction of where they are going and I pull out two Katana's of my own and I feel my eyes shift Violet.   
"Where the hell are you going?!" Stiles and Lydia yell out, of course I ignore them. They'll be fine. They'll be fine as long as I do this.  
  
After about 20 minutes of walking through what appears to be nothing, I hear the noises and snarls of Berserkers. When I turn around three of them are charging at me with their weapons ready to kill me. I smirk as they stop right before they get to me, this told me that I was about to be circled. I put one of my Katana's back in its holders on my back and generated a handful of my personalized throwing knives. I crouch down while turning in a 180 degree and I throw my knives striking five more berserkers causing them to stop. I hold my hand out open and the five knives impaled into them as they continue to charge at me start to glow and when I closed my hand, they exploded causing them to follow suit. Smirking to myself I turned back to the three others "Didn't you learn last time? Tell him  _Serenity_  doesn't belong on  _anybodies_  hit-list." I throw my two twin blades into two of the berserkers "Neither does my pack." I add before finishing the last one off.  
   
  
Stiles POV  
  
"I thought you took off without me," I chide Malia. I thought I had really lost her there  
for a second. She's helped me out so much and I'm just not ready to lose her yet.  
"I wouldn't leave without you."  
"Really?"  
"No, I would never leave without you," Malia says genuinely. Looking at the two girls in the back seat, she speaks again. "Them I would leave."  
Before anything else happens, Elena returns with blood spattered on her clothes.  
"We should be safe for now, the beserkers have been taken care of," She huffs as she gets on her motorcycle and we start off towards Scott. Elena however senses somethings wrong and rushed there before us.  
"I don't like her or her attitude," I say plainly.   
"I like her, she is fiesty and would do well in the wild," Malia says, looking out the window.  
"I agree, she knows what she is doing. Besides, we would have been helpless without her," Lydia says.  
"I'm with you Stiles, there is something very off about her. Something I can't put my finger on." Thankfully Kira gets it.  
"Hey, why haven't we heard from Rhea? Wasn't she supposed to come today?" Malia asks, making our mission seem a little empty.  
"She never texted me that she got back to the loft okay either. When we get Derek and go home, we check on her first," Lydia says in her nervous tone.  
  
Elena POV  
  
"SCOTT! BRAYDEN!" I yell out and I shut my eyes and try to focus on their presence so I can appear next to them. Once I lock on to their position I materialize myself next to Scott  
"Shit! Elena!" He yells and I cover his mouth  
"What is it?" She asked  
"If Derek is here, Kate had to have had some connections to get past the Berserkers." I inform  
"Or she could have just taken the form of one." she wises.  
"Nono, if this church was also burial grounds for a Were-Jaguar then she would have some sort of privilege to be here." Just then, Berserkers start to charge at us and Brayden fires off her shotgun and I direct them where the best place to find Derek would be.  
Once we arrive at the tomb Scott looks at it. "Whatever you do don't-"  
He punches it. Great.  
"Oh my God." he mumbles when he sees the hand reach out to us.  
"If Kate is a Shapeshifter, she could have taken the appearance of this boy." I observe  
"This isn't just a boy... It's Derek." Scott reveals.  
  
Stiles POV  
   
When we arrive, Derek seems to have regressed into his teenage self completely. We don't have time to discuss it because we have about ten minutes to get the hell out of here before the dead of night. When we get back to Beacon Hills, Lydia gets a nauseating feeling and we floor it to the Hale loft.   
  
"Everyone wait here!" Malia shouts, running inside before the jeep is even off. Not thirty seconds later I hear her scream and we all run to her. Isaac is laying under the big desk by the window, terrified and stuck in a nightmare like at that creepy hotel. As Scott wakes him up, Lydia listens to the screams before turning around with a start.  
"Rhea was kidnapped."  
"Who would try to take my baby sister?" Derek asks.   
  
"Oh a party in my home without inviting me? Classic pack move," I hear my best female friend say sarcastically. I turn around to see her clothes torn and bloody, but otherwise Rhea looks just like she did two days ago.  
"Rhea!" Isaac calls, and then they are touching each other, looking for any injuries.. almost like Malia does to me, or I do to her. But you can feel the power of their love like a blanket, because they're mates. I wonder if that's what it's like between Malia and I.   
  
Rhea POV  
There's something different about the pack dynamic, a rift, a bond, and the fact that Derek looks exactly like he did when our parents...  
"Derek?" I ask aloud.  
"You look just like my mom when she was young, who are you?" He asks.  
"It's okay, it's me buddy. Rhea, what can you remember?"  
"Rhea? Oh god you grew up well! I mean, you look good. I remember.. well I remember Paige dying, and that one alpha going blind. That's it."  
I hug my brother, having a sense of what happens next. "We're gonna be okay. I'm going to make damn sure of it. Malia and Elena, may I speak with you privately for a moment? Isaac, tell Lydia and them what happened." Once we're alone, Elena and Malia spill on what happened in Mexico and I told them about my kidnapping. Elena excuses herself to leave mumbling the name Liam and then it's Malia and I.  
"You mated?" I ask, shocked.  
"A long time ago, but recently I've made it official for me. Stiles is what I want, he is my moon. My sun. My everything. Is that what it's like between you and Isaac?" She asks.  
I grin, "Yes, in the event that anything would happen, I choose him over anything else."


	11. 11.

Rhea POV  
I had my first check up today, a full week after Mexico.. The pregnancy is going well, as far as I know. Deaton said that he would let me know once he checked it all out. Currently, the group and I are just finishing up training thankfully.  
Stiles and Elena have been arguing since the start, and Kira and Lydia have been jumping in as well.   
"Can we please just shut up for ten seconds?!"Scott yells.  
"As soon as Elena stops acting like an entitled bitch," Stiles shouts.  
"Only if you could bring more than snark to the table!" She shouts back, disappearing.  
"Guys, we are a pack. Act like it, we have lost a lot already. Stiles, you bring wit and knowledge to the table and Elena is the only reason you returned home safely."  
"Baby, come here," Isaac says and I walk over to him. He hands me the phone to look at.  
 _Rhea, I have no idea how to tell you this.. you've lost the baby. Whatever that man did as torture and what ever he put in your system.. your body did it's best to heal but the baby didn't make it. You can still try again. I am so sorry._  
One thing after another. "Every time we get too careless, something unimaginably horrible happens. Be on your guard. Oh and I lost my baby thanks to that damn family. If you would so kindly excuse me, I need to balance nature back out and then grieve," I say quietly. I kiss my mate and take off, transforming mid-stride. Within two hours, I am at Araya's door. The guards let me in, knowing my face already. When I walk into her office, the devil incarnate herself is smiling at me.  
"Rhea, I wish I could say it is a pleasure to see you."   
"I take it you know why I'm here. Oh, Juanito, I would trade your life for a glass of water right now." He scurries away and returns as quickly with my glass. I sip gingerly.   
"No need to be coy, men. If she wanted you dead you would be. Unfortunately we did massacre your meadow, but we did not see you with your friends."  
"Because one of your men kidnapped me. He tortured me and murdered my unborn child. I came to exact my revenge, unless you swear on your family name that it wasn't you. You don't want me as your enemy Araya."  
She gasps and reaches for her cross on her neck. "Rhea that is a fate worse than fate. I swear on my family name and creed that I did not send a man to do such a thing. But I have an idea who did."  
"Kate? The benefactor?"  
"Kate doesn't have anything against you in particular she's interested in the  _Serenity_ vato.. this benefactor would have just taken your life..."  
"He was one of your men! I remember him because you chased me for years!"  
"We've been having deserters lately. They are trying to get you to initiate the war. Whatever you do, keep your powers under lock and key. Only use what is needed."  
"I don't take orders from anyone. You know this, oh and your two guards out front have been a little too hands. They've stolen money from you. I took care of it though, now we're even," I smirk, leaving this damn house.  
"Rhea?! Rhea Hale?" I hear a voice call.  
"Braeden? Where have you been?" I ask the mercenary.   
"I've been working," She says tiredly, greeting me.  
"I may have a job for you. No killing, just a stake out, a name and a description. $20,000 would suffice?" I ask. Braeden shakes her head and smiles.  
"I owe you for helping me out with that alpha a few years back. I'll be up there in a few days and get started. Go home and rest Rhea," she says.  
  
Three hours later.  
  
Isaac POV  
"She's not okay, sir. I'm worried about her," I tell Deaton over the phone.  
"Just be there for her Isaac, I have bigger problems to deal with," He says, hanging up as Rhea's yelp sounds from the driveway. I run down to  
Meet her, but end up having to carry her into the loft.   
Derek is at the door right away, "What happened little sister? Who did this to you?"  
I took a good look at my mate for the first time. Rhea looks exhausted, and although she is beautiful as ever, her skin has paled considerably and she is whimpering.   
"Can you go grab me a wet wash cloth, please?" I ask Derek as I sit Rhea on their couch. Once he brings it over, he places it on her forehead and pauses.  
"What happened now?" He asked.  
"Someone kidnapped her and poisoned her, and it killed our unborn child," I whisper. I cried for hours after she left earlier about the loss, but Derek gave me hope.  
"This happened when my mother got pregnant with Rhea. Someone poisoned and tortured her and it had seemed she lost the baby. Less than four months later, Rhea was born. It's a werewolf thing, from long family lines like ours. The body has healed, and now the child will heal, but as a werewolf. Growth is going to be faster than ever, the child will grow quickly. Within the years that we lived together, the last time I saw Rhea, she was an adult in a child's body. She lived while using her animal instinct to guide her and that's why she matured that quickly. But she has these powers.,"Derek trailed off.  
"Someone is doing this to pregnant werewolf women? To give them powers?" I ask.  
"It seems that is very possible," Derek whispers, looking up at me.  
"We say nothing about this to Rhea when she wakes up. We will tell her that Deaton made a mistake and everything is okay."  
  
Elena POV  
"Alright so what happened in Mexico? All I know is what Braeden told my sister." I propped myself up on his counter and cross my legs and I play around with some of his poisons and vile's of God knows what,  
"I let the pack do their plan without me."  
"Elena, you can't-"  
"Oh come on Deaton if you knew what was there you would understand."  
"Did you see Kate?" he asked "Berserkers?"  
"Yes, they were trying to cross me off of their Dead-pool Hit list. I eliminated them but I can tell they're coming... And Kate is coming for me."   
"How do you know?" He questions  
"She took the form of my mother-"  
"Did she-"  
"No, when I was with Scott and Braeden looking for Derek she was just taunting me.." "But that's not what I'm here about. With the Benefactor targeting the city, Kate resurfacing, and Berserkers with their supernatural hit list, I don't think I can prepare them like I'm supposed to." Deaton takes some time and after pacing around the room he looks at me   
"Just focus on Lydia... Malia too." He gave me one of those 'looks'  
"I do have a connection with them..."I say "And Lydia seems to have some problems with Malia so I can use that to motivate her." I smile to myself, catching on to Deatons plan "I think Kate plans on manipulating Derek into joining her."  
"What do you mean? Derek would never-"  
"Oh Braeden didn't tell you, Derek is-" I get cut off by the vibrations of my phone   
"Hello?"   
"Hi there Serenity, you might want to come to Liam's, report of some ruckus." Kate. God I've always hated that little bitc- I hangup and  generate one of my Swords and vanish so I reappear in Liam's living room.  
  
Rhea POV  
When I wake up, I can't help but feel energized. Isaac is snuggled up to me on the couch and Derek is sleeping in his bed. Somehow, it was 7 am on a Monday and Isaac needed to get to school along with everyone else. I thank the heavens that I'm home schooled and pack lunches for everyone before waking my mate up.  
"Baby, wake up," I purr in his ear and he kisses me good morning.  
"School already?" He pouts, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
"Unfortunately so," I breathe.  
"It would be more tolerable if I could see you during the day. I'm guessing this is a non negotiable thing?" He asks, pulling on fresh clothes.  
"Yes, but I made you lunches and I promise we can take Derek over to Scott for the night and spend time together. Deal?" I smile, kisses him gently.  
"Deal. You're lucky that you're cute," He laughs. I take him out to Kira's house and pick her up, and picking up Malia on the way to school. The others meet us in the regular parking spots and I hand everyone their lunches before thanking them.  
"Thank you for welcoming me into the pack. Thank you for being my new family. Thank you for always believing the best in all of us even if we are misfits. I love you guys," I grin, pulling them into a group hug.  
"First bell is in ten guys, we'll head to the loft after school!" Scott says, leading everyone but Isaac and I to the school.  
"I love you most, even if our being together is full of complications. It's worth it to me," I frown, kissing my mate.  
"I love you too. Go get some groceries and play poker for fun. Take Derek out to Deaton and then we can figure everything out later. Bye darling," Isaac smiles, running to catch up with the pack. I go pick up my brother and take him to a high roller bar a few towns over.  
"We'll begin at $1,000. Place all bets," The dealer calls, and I place my money on the table. We go through a few rounds of petty cash, and then it's the game where the richest men try to beat an innocent girl like me. Not only do I get another Mercedes out of the deal, but a nice paycheck of over $200,000. It would have been $50,000 more but I gave that to the guy who lost his car. Derek and I grabbed some food and groceries back in Beacon Hills before dropping them off and heading over to the clinic.  
  
"Deaton." My face no longer wears a smile, but a set mouth.  
"Rhea, if you're here about that phone call earlier, you know I have other business than helping teenagers."  
"Actually, I understand that more clearly than some of my peers. Though you are an emissary to my family, I don't expect more than what you are willing to give. You're a good man and I owe you everything. I'm here about this," I say, bringing the teenage version of my brother into the back office.  
"How? Elena told me Kate was involved.."  
"I don't know, I was kidnapped and poisoned. I do know that she put him in a tomb or crypt type of space in the heart of la iglesia."  
"Sorry," He frowns and pulls me into a hug.  
I shake it off after returning it. "Okay, I have an idea, but I need my Uncle Peter to drop by."  
"I can try to locate him but-"  
"No need, he's here." I smile and greet my Uncle, letting him into the back room. He maybe a greedy asshole, but I don't mind him.  
"Ready, little death?" He asks me.  
"Yup!" Following his voice, I stick my claws into Derek's neck and work my way into his mind. I walk around, surrounded by blood and grief while trying to find him. One room is him holding a dying Paige, another of our family burning, and then one with me in it. We were younger at the time, right around when I brought my first animal back to life. I was playing in the living room with Cora and Laura was in the kitchen. I watch through Derek's eyes as a car flies through the wall of the house, aiming right for me. The owner gets out and grabs me before our father runs inside killing the man instantly as my body drops to the ground. Derek scoops me up and cradles me and steals my memory before my eyes flutter open. No wonder I had no recollection of this..  I head through the nearest exit to find a grown Derek trapped in some type of vine mixed with a hint of voodoo. I exit right away and am comforted to see my Uncle and Deaton waiting for me.  
"What was in there?" Deaton asked.   
"Awful memories from his past. He's stuck in vines and I think there may be voodoo involved."  
"Even if you are family, I still expect our deal to be upheld. Where is it?"  
"Where is what?" Deaton asks.  
"The meadow is 200 yards East and 500 yards to the North of the old house," I say, and Peter is off. My meadow has special healing effects on whomever enters it with my permission, and no wolfsbane can grow there.  
  
  
Stiles POV  
"Okay, so if someone you know puts their hand on your shoulder, what do you do?" I ask.  
"Flip them and put my foot in place to crush their throat," Malia says plainly.  
"Not if they are your friend."  
"So just let them?" She asks. I nod and smile at her.  
"Now I set an alarm somewhere in the house, tell me what room it's in," I smile, sitting next to her on my bed.  
She breathed, kissed me and focused. "Downstairs in the cupboard full of glasses," Malia breathed turning towards me. I can't resist myself and I kiss her passionately. She straddles my lap and we begin making out.   
  
  
Elena POV  
"What do you mean,you're just trouble?" Liam asks me. "You have helped me so many times without even knowing me. You're beautiful and you are so smart with all your abilities. Thank you for being you."   
I blush and Liam turns my face towards his. "Liam I--"  
"Shh, it's natural," He whispers, pressing his lips to mine.  
  
"Elena! You zoned out on me!" Liam says, snapping me out of my reverie.  
"Sorry."  
"So uh who exactly are you? I mean I've seen you around Scott McCall and his group but why are you here?" Liam questions, he has a point. I have no idea why I'm so drawn to him, this is actually the first time we've talked. I've saved him from supernatural attacks three times now, but why?  
"Elena?" He presses  
"S-Sorry uh I'm just... Do you believe in the supernatural?" I ask making him run his hand through his perfect hair   
"you mean like werewolves and vampires? I mean I guess it's one of those things I need to see to believe." He says casually. Slowly I shift my eyes from their normal brown to the vibrant purple that have become infamous. "Wha-" he backs away at first but then he steps closer to me and notices a strand of my hair has turned white and one purple. He tucks the strand behind my ear "show me more... Tell me more." He seems amazed. We both sit down and I prepare myself to tell him my life story.  
"When I was three I was taken into an academy for Supernaturals. I have telekinetic and Psionic abilities which means I can manipulate basically anything with my mind, and I can generate weapons, I can also teleport and I'm one of the most powerful and dangerous supernatural beings in the world." He seems blown away by what I told him "Yeah I'll elaborate more, during my time in the academy I had to fend for myself for the longest time. After I learned how to fight I quickly became one of the best fighters there along with my friend Rhea. Once we found out that the facility's intentions were malicious Rhea and I along with the other top 'inmates'" I flinch using the word "we were staging a revolution against those who wronged us." I pause  
"What happened?"  
"They took Rhea and did things to her, they tried taking me but I tapped into my full potential and I ended up tearing every inch of that place apart with my mind." I pause "killed almost everyone that wasn't a supernatural in the process.." He keeps looking at me, surprisingly not in a judging manner   
"so what are you doing here?"  
"I've known Deaton my whole life-"  
"the vet?" I laugh  
"yeah, you have much to learn Liam. Anyways, I'm back to reconnect with him and to train Rhea and Scott of what's coming." He stays silent and let's out a small but adorable laugh   
"I meant what are you currently doing? In my home?" I start to blush for the first time in a long time   
"Uhm you actually are involved in all of this.. Supernatural stuff. I've been protecting you the past week, I thought it was time to finally meet-"  
"So you've been watching over me? Like a guardian angel?" I look up into his eyes and realize that he's smiling at me and has moved significantly closer to me   
"yeah I guess I have been."  
"well I have no choice but to make it up to you" he smiles and I giggle looking down and he put his finger under my chin making me look at him. I don't even need to read his mind to know what he planned on doing next, he leans forward to close the gap between us.  
"Shoot!" I curse, standing up and generating my katana's just as Berserkers appear in Liam's back yard.  
"Serenity.." Kate says, standing in front of a huge group of her minions. I could do it, but there's a chance of Liam being unprotected really quickly. As I crouch into position, Rhea comes into the yard, her alpha eyes burning redder than I've ever seen.  
"You killed my family you were-bitch, shame to hear about your niece," Rhea beans maniacally, taking out at least half of the group of Berserkers with the raise of an eyebrow. She stops though, clearly reaching the limit she made for the balance. Kate growls and Rhea goes head to head with her. Kate tries to go for a low blow and Rhea flips into the air over her, cutting her back very deeply. I look away and throw one of my Katana's, impaling one of the Berserkers instantly. Generating my little knives, I throw them, each one killing a Berserker. The rest come after me and Liam, so I stand in front of him while I fight them off. I hear a ferocious growl and get distracted my the sound of Kate's arms being broken and her taking off. Rhea shouts out and I turn just in time to protect myself and Liam from the last two Berserkers. Rhea hurries over, crushing the other one into pieces as I kill the last one.  
"We aren't finished Serenity." Kate growls at me before shifting back to her human form smirking   
"what even happened between you two?" Rhea asked  
"The least you know, the better." I quickly dismissed and stepped in from of her "let's have a fair fight, just you and me." I challenge causing her to sadistically smirk.  
"alright. Bring it." Her fangs came out and my purple aura soon surrounded me and we engaged in hand to hand combat resulting in us blocking each other's attacks because we have studied each other from past encounters. She manages to scratch my stomach but I don't feel anything due to my healing and the adrenaline. I quickly bring out a Katana and we continue battle. I quickly check to make sure Liam is alright before I take well calculated attacks at her, I manage to make contact with most of my hits and I slash her cheek. We both back away and shift to our fully human state.   
"I'll see you again, sooner than you expect." And she leaps away, leaving just Rhea, Liam, and myself.  
"Who is this?" Liam asks, horrified and amazed at the same time.  
"I'm the only other powerful supernatural besides Elena that could kill you in a millisecond but would choose to help you. Rhea Hale. Because you've seen this, bring him to the loft, Elena."  
"I planned on it, are you alright Liam, did any of them hurt you?"  
"no...no I'm alright" he said after checking himself for injuries  
"alright hold on tight to me." He grabbed me and held on tight and before he could question why I teleported us to the loft.   
  
Rhea POV  
"Everyone, introduce yourselves to Liam. Yes he knows so tell him and show him what you are," I say to the pack and it begins.  
"I'm Rhea Hale, among being one of the most powerful alpha werewolf to ever exist, I am the balance of nature. I can kill someone with a look, and I can bring life back as quickly as I can take it away. Oh and my mate is Isaac," I smile, flashing him my eyes.  
"I'm Malia Tate, I lived as a Coyote for  eight years after I accidentally killed my mom and sister. I'm a were-coyote. Stiles is my mate," She says briskly, flashing her blue eyes.  
"I'm Scott McCall, a true alpha, I'm with Kira, who is a Kitsune. I play lacrosse," Scott says, flashing his eyes. Isaac, Kira and Lydia all introduce themselves and then it's Stiles' turn.   
"I'm Stiles. I'm human. I'm the brains of the operation and usually find a way to save people."  
"So you're all Supernatural?" Liam asks.  
"Yes. And we've taken it upon ourselves to protect Beacon Hills from any threats," Elena says.  
"Which are common because this town is literally a Beacon, that is how we ended up with the lovely Elena." Stiles says sarcastically making Elena shift her eyes and step forward but Liam grabs her shoulders and looks at her in the eyes and I can see her instantly calming down. I can't help but smile, It's been a long while since she has been close to happiness.  
"Alright, let's resume training!" Elena and I state as all the wolves and Kira follow me  
"Actually I'm going to have to borrow Malia, I've been needing to train her, Lydia, and Stiles." She states and Malia turns to go back with Elena... I see what she's doing. Alright, time to get back to business.


	12. 12.

A/N hey guys! I'm back to writing the story I made with Lucy. Rhea's Face claim is Lali Esposito and Elena's is Nina Dobrev. We have a new cover photo with our cast. We love and appreciate you all so much, feel free to comment! Also, here is how Elena teleports  
[Here is 1/5](https://33.media.tumblr.com/35cf4d8e78d05d150b444515e5a78d22/tumblr_n419x0j6jK1tw9yl5o4_400.gif).  
[Here is 2/5](https://31.media.tumblr.com/6600fb64cb85fe8cee6a659e40469583/tumblr_n419x0j6jK1tw9yl5o3_400.gif).  
[Here is 3/5](https://38.media.tumblr.com/bbed234f62b1515645117adea48f0ce6/tumblr_n419x0j6jK1tw9yl5o2_400.gif).  
[And my favorite, 4/5](https://38.media.tumblr.com/6ce9356e211c80a567d22784c06bb791/tumblr_n419x0j6jK1tw9yl5o1_400.gif).  
[And what she can use it for in battle 5/5](https://33.media.tumblr.com/84b6530720e65793875e7f736347bf2d/tumblr_n5jcwgo7zO1tyc7rko5_250.gif).)  
  
Liam POV  
The night at the loft ended smoothly although my secrets were barely concealed. There are just some things better kept hidden... Elena brought me back to my house, but this time I kept my eyes open. [She opened a portal that seemed like a purple cloud of electricity that leads to her destination](https://33.media.tumblr.com/35cf4d8e78d05d150b444515e5a78d22/tumblr_n419x0j6jK1tw9yl5o4_400.gif).  
"I'm sorry you had to witness all of this all so quickly I just-" I cut her off by softly placing my lips onto hers and we kiss for a moment. When we pull back her eyes are flashing purple which I adore, and I stroke the streak of grey gray hair that only manifests when she is shifted.  
"How did this happen?" I ask quietly playing with the strand of hair and she looks down mumbling something before getting up   
"I should probably go, I'll see you later Liam." She kissed me on the cheek and threw one of her portals that seemed to take her to the animal clinic and she jumped into it as I watched the portal close. Well... I guess we both have secrets that we would rather keep hidden.  
  
  
Rhea POV.  
When Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Elena and I arrived to Deaton's office with Derek again in the morning, Scott and Stiles had to go to school while we stayed.  
"Can you fix it?" I ask, biting my nails nervously as Elena just watched.  
"Lydia, keep holding his hand, I want to try something," Deaton says, cutting my brother with a scalpel. He heals as soon as the cut opens, nearly as fast as I do. "Grab a syringe from that top drawer, I have an idea," Deaton says, Once our backs were turned Derek had awoken and he seemed to be in a blind fury.   
"I'm trying to control him" Elena comments and as I look to her she seems to be in pain "So much pain." She mumbles and Derek goes to attack Elena but she flings him back still. This only angered my brother more and he turned towards Deaton and clawed him right across the arm. Lydia grabs him as Derek rushes out. 

  
(EPISODE STUFF haha)  
Elena POV  
"Alan!" I severed my connection to Derek's mind and knelt in front of Deaton and Lydia, Lydia keeps looking in between Deaton and I  
"What were you trying to do?"  
"Get me some gauze and bandages, and I was trying to get inside of his mind and calm him down... Wolves in their feral state are harder to control." I answer as Lydia comes back with bandages.  
"Well did you manage to get anything?" Deaton asks  
"Their were only two feelings Derek feels right now, anger and love. I think Kate-"  
"Brought him back to a time when he still loved her so she can get whatever she wants." She says quietly making me moan and then right after she got the same look in her eyes as whenever she sensed death. "I have to go.''  
"Lydia, training tonight." She nods as she leaves. "Are you alright?"   
"Yeah I'll heal, go on make sure everyone else is fine. I'll call you." I hugged his side and teleported into the women's restroom at school. I walked out and saw Malia looking at her fangs in the mirror "Really Mal?"  
"Elena!" She looked at me in the mirror shocked "Sorry, I know better" She says ashamedly and I can tell that's not the only thing bothering her  
"Hey what's wrong?" She looked up at me "Don't make me read your thoughts." she let out a light laugh   
"I don't know, sometimes when I can't sleep I sneak into Stiles' room and we end up spooning... But I can't help but feel like he's keeping something from me." I furrow my brow and try to picture Stiles spooning with Malia... Out of curiosity I enter the Were-Coyote's mind to figure something out. Once I'm finished, I laugh. "What?" She questions why I would be laughing  
"I knew you'd be the big spoon." I say and we both laugh as she blushes "But I'm sure if he's keeping anything from you it is for good reason." I reassure her as we walk back to History.  
  
Stiles POV  
Scott and I are sitting in History and I can't help but look toward the two empty seats right next to each other "Where's Mal and Elena?" Just as I whisper across to Scott they walk in through the door  
"Late ladies"   
"Yeah we know, but the fun has arrived." Elena says making everyone in the class laugh because of how she said it, nice Tarzan reference  
"Alright if that wasn't funny then you would've been written up, pay attention." He dismisses them as they sit down and whisper to each other  
"What do you think they're talking about? And why was she with her?" I question aloud to Scott making him tell me to calm down.  
"Who was he?" All of our hands shoot up and send a wink to Scott proud that I actually know this one.  
"Malia." I turn around and see my girlfriend with a highlighter in her mouth like a deer in the headlights. Before it can get any worse Scott's phone goes off "Scott, phones off" he nods and as he feeds hints to Malia I look at her encouragingly, she simply nods and puts her pen in her mouth too. It's pretty adorable "Phones off, everyone!" Malia looks at the pages in her book as if a message from God would tell her the answer. "Does anyone else know?" everyone's hands shoot up leaving Malia to sink into her seat. "I said phones off!"-  
"Dad... That was yours." Kira says from the other side of Elena.  
"Scott... Call Lydia." he reads from his phone. The bell rings and quickly the five of us try to hurry to the Clinic which was were Lydia said she was at.   
"Hey! Follow me." Elena says walking into the women's bathroom and Scott and I look at each other "Oh come on, I'll get us there much faster." She pulls us in and locks the door  
"How do you plan on doing tha-" I question and generates a Purple crystal in her hand and throws it at the wall and once it opens you can see Deaton and Lydia "What the fuc-"  
"Come on" Elena pushes us as we walk through and once she is in she closes the portal.  
"I don't think he's just younger in body, but in his mind as well." Lydia nodded changing his bandage  
"He didn't recognize either of us, he was scared out of his mind." We rush down to my dads office in hopes of finding Derek there  
"Elena, can you?" I ask and I realize this was our first civil talk, however short it has been and she nods throwing out a portal to the police station   
"Hurry it hurts after a while." I thank her as we walk through and it closes. We see Rhea and Derek in my dads office so we rush in.

* * *

Rhea POV (from when Derek ran out)

I take off after him, following him to the destruction zone that used to be our family home. That's when it occurs to me that he doesn't remember. I figure out Kate's plan just as the police arrive and take Derek into custody.

"Wait!" I shout, catching the attention of deputy Parrish.   
"Who are you?" He asks.  
"I'm his sister. He doesn't remember what happened here. Can I just take him home please?" I ask, putting a hand on my brother. The other officer grabs my arm and I flip him over without second thought.   
"You bitch!" The other officer says, tazing Derek and coming for me against the smart officers orders.  
"I believe that is harassment, and you shouldn't be so handsy with young women, that'll get you on a federal list if you know what I mean," I say. "I'll ride with you to the station, under my own free will. Come on, Derek," I frown, hauling my brother into the back of the cop car. On the drive there I stroke his hair and sing a lullaby that our mother would sing to keep us calm. Everything blurs out as I realize that I'm being sucked into the link I made between Scott and I.   
"Why are you acting weird?" Scott asks.  
"She comes over at two am five nights a week." Stiles.   
"What happens?" Scott asks and pulls up his best friend's shirt to see the scratch marks that Malia undoubtedly left there. "I don't see the problem," Scott laughs.  
"We spoon after but I'm always the little spoon," Stiles says. My link cuts out and I'm sitting in the station in Mr. Stilinski's office and Scott and Stiles come in.  
  
Stiles POV  
"I'll handle this." dad says walking towards Scott and I. "I want you to be honest with me. Absolutely. And completely. Honest." He asks and pauses making us both nod. "Have you been time traveling? Because if time travel is real, IM DONE! You're gonna be driving me to Eichen House." he puts his hand up  
"What? No but there's teleportation that's how we got here-" he looks at me with wide eyes  
"We found him like that."  
"Where?! Swimming in the fountain of youth?!"  
"No, in a buried tomb full of wolfsbane in a temple." I start to stop talking "In Mexico." I finish scratching the back of my head. Scott closes his eyes  
"You told me you were camping!"    
"Yeah we were... It was in Mexico." I shake my head because I'm clearly not doing myself any favors.  
  
Rhea POV  
"I figured it out, so no worries. Can I just get him out of here?" I ask.   
"No, I'm going to let the boys take him," The sheriff says, unblinking.   
"What?!" I shout as the boys walk into the office.  
"Sorry Rhea, but we have somewhere safe to keep him, don't worry about it," Scott says, hugging me. I hug him and Stiles before kissing my brother on the forehead.  
"If anything happens to him.. I will make it my personal mission to beat you both senseless. Comprende?" I demand. Both boys nod yes and I leave the office, knowing where to go. I arrive at the loft to find Isaac leaning over a large stack of papers.  
"Hey babe! What's all that?" I ask, hanging up my jacket and grabbing an apple from the kitchen.  
My mate doesn't turn to look at me. "Someone thought I should know the full truth about you. What you are and what happens to you."  
"I thought I already told you all of that. Why the sudden regain of interest?" I ask again, moving to place a hand on his shoulder. He moves out of the chair and grabs my keys and his jacket.   
"Read it for yourself, I'm tired of all the lies, Rhea. We hardly spend time together anymore. When you figure things out, track me down. Until then, I don't want to hear from you," Isaac says coldly, leaving me slack jawed and behind him. I felt my heart crack and start to bust in that moment. 8 o'clock? That means I have four hours to pour over this before he can get out of the state.  
I look at the papers before seeing one that catches my eye.

Name: Rhea Hale  
Experiment: 03  
Species: Werewolf/Balance of Nature  
Alignment: Evil  
Notes:  
Subject is seductive. Will gain trust of all around her only to betray them. Will leave once she feels her job is through.   
Test Progress:  
The final test of memory removal is complete. Rhea is a weapon of destruction, if her memories resurface, mass destruction will occur.

  
"Shit" I shake my head frustratingly as I quickly leave out the door to try and find my mate.

Stiles POV  
"You still have trouble on a full moon?" Scott asks as I sit on my dad's desk and notice a medical bill from Eichen House with a Second Notice stamp on it. Telling me that we can't afford to pay it. I get up  
"Are you coming with us or not?" I ask the little sourwolf.  
"Okay."  
"It's okay, everything will go back to normal and we'll all be happy. Except for Derek, who is never happy." I say to Scott as Derek fills out release forms.  
"Take him to my house and don't let him out of your sight."  
"And where are you going?"  
"To the guy we should have talked to before." He walks away. Great, he went to talk to Peter.  
"Yeah I hate that guy! I shout after him.  
  
Lydia POV   
I followed the feeling to this drive by gas station  
"Scott's going to find Peter, Stiles is keeping Derek at Scott's house." Kira says from beside me.  
"That sounds like a horrible plan... We've had worse, like yesterday, Mexico-"  
"About that, if my hand was on the dial connected to you and had to turn it to ten-"  
"Would I be mad?" I look at her "No, because I knew you had no choice. Exactly like Scott knows and if you ever worry about Scott, just remember that you are a Katana-wielding bad ass Kitsune. And he couldn't be more into you. Here pay so we can fill up. I say getting out of my car  
"Does this many cards mean you have good or bad credit?" Kira says making me laugh as I walk towards the bathroom, the center of my feeling. Great, another dead body. Kira follows me over to the bathroom. "Don't look,"  I say, but she does anyway.  
"Oh my god!" She whispers. After a few minutes we are on the phone with Scott.  
"Is it that bad?" He asks.  
"Scott, I have a 4.0 GPA in anatomy and there are parts of the human body that I have never seen before on these walls. Here," I say, taking a picture and sending it to him.  
  
  
Rhea POV  
"Elena?"  
"Rhea, why do you sound so upset?" Elena asks, putting her phone closer to her ear.  
"My file leaked," I whisper.  
"How? That isn't possible- wait, who found it?"  
"Isaac. He read it and took off, I'm on his trail right now but I just... oh my god!" I shout, schreeching on my breaks.  
"Rhea?!" Elena shouts. I look up to see him standing there. The man with no mouth, or the benefactor. He puts a hand out and then disappears.  
"The effing benefactor. Get to Liam and tell him everything before it's too late! I need to get my mate. And Elena?"  
"Okay. And yeah?"  
"Be careful," I smile.  
"You too, wolfy!" She says, hanging up. I speed up the coast, reaching a cemetary where Isaac's parents were buried.  
"Isaac?" I call out into the darkness.  
"Rhea," He redponds evenly, stepping in front of me.  
"You were never meant to see that. I'm sorry you had too."  
"I want the truth right now. No more lies," He spits.  
"At the facility, Elena and I were tortured. I was the final experiment before they blew up the facility. They stole most of my memories and put a clip on my abilities. If that were to break, the world could end at the snap of my fingers. The same goes for Elena but that is only if she lets her Serenity persona take her over. I was different in a way, before. I did what I had to get out of there," I frown.  
"Okay, but this clip?"  
"It broke during the final experiment. Elena blew up the facility, and I made sure the monsters and their medicines were destroyed."  
"Why didn't you just tell me?" He asks, putting a hand my shoulder. That's when I notice he's hiding something from me.  
"I guess the same reason you aren't telling me something."  
"The baby is fine, but it will have the same abilities as you. That's why they poisoned you, the same way they did it to your mother," Isaac says. I let out a howl and lead him to the car. "There's money in the glove compartment, take it to Eichen house and pay the bill for Stiles. Meet me back at the loft," I say, hardly staying calm.  
"Where are you going?" My mate asks worriedly.  
"I'm going to take care of some business, burning that damned institute to the ground. I love you," I smile, kissing my mate and take off into the night.  
  
  
Elena POV  
It's starting to get pretty dark out when I arrive at Liam's house with Deaton. I sense an enemy as I get out of the car, so I generate Deaton a sword and hand it to him. Next I generate my katanas and he follows me quietly inside.   
"Liam, stay where you are until I say come out," I call out, sensing the beserkers coming towards us. I signal this to Deaton and we get in our practiced fighting stances. The first beserker comes out, followed by two more and they circle us. "Go!" I shout, and Deaton and I fight back, circling opposite the enemies.  I take the biggest one while Deaton slices through the armor of his.  
"Elena, two steps to your left, duck and uppercut," Deaton warns. I do as I'm told and uppercut my beserker with my katana, killing him.   
"Deaton jump and slice up to your right and then duck," I call. Deaton follows orders and I jump off his back to cut the last beserker in half.  He grins at me like a proud father.  
"You've gotten better,"Deaton laughs.  
I smile back, "You aren't as rusty as I thought. Liam, you're safe!" I turn back around to see a man holding a pick axe "no. Nonono DEATON" I scream and I jump in front of the trajectory of the thrown weapon and instead of impaling Deaton, it impales me in the chest.  
The other beserker comes out of nowhere, trying to stab me, but Deaton kills it easily.  
"That is for my daughter," he says, just as Liam comes downstairs. The man with the axe disappears and Liam rushes to my side.  
"I just got you, I can't lose you yet," He whispers, leaning his head against mine. Deaton walks over and pulls out the axe easily, and my body heals almost immediately.  
" Liam, instant healing and I don't usually feel pain. This is Dr. Deaton by the way."  
As I stand up, I remember Rhea being upset and call her right away.  
"Rhea, where are you. The high-pitch noise in the background sounds familiar... oh Rhea you didn't!" I say.  
"Come out here, there's something you need to see," Rhea says, hanging up.  
"Is she okay?" Deaton asks worriedly.  
"No, she needs me. Liam please help him burn these carcuses and stay with him until I come get you. We have a lot we need to discuss," I smile, kissing my father figure on the forehead and Liam on the lips. I throw a portal and emerge right next to Rhea.  
I see what she means when I look in the direction she's pointing in.  
"Home sweet home."  
"Elena. Someone has been here recently," Rhea says.  
"No one knew where this was, and you killed the survivors."  
"But do you remember how there were special visitors? Is it possible? And what they did to my baby..." She whispers, voice cracking. I read her mind and find out all I need to know. I pull her in and hug her close, like we used to do when we were afraid.  
"Should we jog your memory? Maybe we can find something to save it," I say hopefully.  
"Okay," She says confidently. We head inside just as day breaks, finding one of the few hallways left intact. We examine the one wall covered in pictures, hoping for some clue. There are pictures of some of us supernaturals in one grouping with exterminated stamped on them. Rhea motions me over to a group of our old friends; Carmen, who had vulture wings; Tommy, who was blind but had prophetic visions; and Louisa, who was a voodoo queen that survived off of blood. Some considered her a vampire but the term is too farfetched for her practices. All of our friends were exterminated. There were pictures in a hunted or wanted category, which I was shocked to see we weren't in.   
"How sweet, they've separated us again," Rhea says snidely, touching an old picture of herself.  
  
Rhea POV  
As I touch the photo, memories flooded back to me. Elena and I basically being sisters until that stole my memory, the test of being buried alive, all the needles and abuse...   
"Rhea, is it all back? All of it?" Elena asks softly. I look at her and hug her.  
"I'm so sorry that I didn't remember. They stole it all from me," I say.  
Elena sighs in relief and hugs me back, "I know they did. That's why I made them all pay. We've suffered enough and I'm just happy to have you back, wolfy." We pull apart and giggle. As we pulled back from our hug our laughs were quickly silenced. We heard distant voices coming from where we entered.  
"Alright so who is this?" I hear one of them ask and I turn my head slowly to see two of the old guards from the facility dragging a woman. One of the men had a helmet and bow and arrow in his hand which I'm presuming were hers.  
"Name was Danielle Moonstar. Test Subject 14" He says and they chuckle "Soon we'll-" I step on an old photograph and quickly Elena and I run and hide in the closest room using Elena's portal.  
"Who was it?" She asks.  
"Dani." I say  
"Damnit!" She curses and runs a hand through her hair, she walks around for a moment as I try and understand how people are hunting us. "Oh my God." She says making me turn to her. Suddenly we are approached by a large Most Wanted sign and it had the first five test subjects.  
"They killed her." I say as a tear rolls down my face. I run my hand against the picture of mine and Elena's old mentor. Her beautiful picture had tape crossed off in the shape of an 'X' saying the words 'Slain'.   
"On the bright side it looks like the twins are alive." Elena says looking in between the Elementals.  
  
Elena POV  
I step back from the twins' pictures and look at my own. It was before I had this permanent streak in my hair, I had no idea what the world had in store for me, it was the time I felt like a girl... Not Serenity. "Wait." I stop and turn to Rhea "Listen." We both use our enhanced hearing and we hear a struggle going on. Quickly two bodies hit the floor and I put a hand on Rhea's shoulder "I'm going to check it out. Stay here."  
Once I step out of my room I hear the footsteps leading back to the entrance making me hurry. Once I run to the hallway they were taking Dani I see her being carried by woman in all white. When she turns the corner I manage to see a gray streak in her hair which matched mine identically. It can't be... I rush up to the woman and once I pass the two guards I notice a white glove and that the guards had the life literally sucked out of them. I grab the glove and rush outside to see Dani getting into a plane and the woman turns around making me sweat. "ANNA!" I scream out making her frown and Raven walks up next to her "You shouldn't have come back El. This is our fight." They both say and the plane takes off and I sit outside against the entrance against the wall trying to comprehend what just happened.   
"Elena what's going... Are you alright?" she asks and I quickly hide the glove in the inside of my jacket   
"Yeah Dani ended up getting away, I was hoping to catch her.. Bring her home." I said but it wasn't Dani I was talking about.   
"It's okay, at least now we know that some are still alive-"  
"And hunting us!" I add and throw out a portal to Beacon Hills High School and she walks through "I'll catch up with you later, I'm going to Deaton's." I say and hug her before stepping back out and closing it only to open a new one and I start to sob into Alan's chest.  
"What is it?" He asks hugging me stroking my head   
"We went back." Is all I say and before he can ask any more questions I enter his mind turning his eyes purple and let him experience the past hour. Once it is finished his eyes return to normal and I wipe a tear from his cheek   
"She's safe." he smiles   
"She's supposed to be dead. Why didn't she reach out to me?!"  
"She probably is fighting a bigger fight. You need to let her, if she is with them then they will succeed." He assures me and kisses my hair "Go home and rest, you've had a day from hell." And I open a portal and instead I teleport to where I sense my friends to be. Outside the school I am faced with a normal aged Derek, and everyone else runs up to hug me which surprises me. I smile and hug them back and cry even more  
"Rhea?" Derek asks  
"With Isaac at the loft." Before I can offer him a portal he takes off.  
"Do we want to know where you were?" Stiles asks and I just nod 'no'   
"No, you don't need to worry about me Stiles, just worry about becoming big spoon with your girlfriend." I wink and I turn to walk away wiping my eyes "Get some rest, we've earned it."  
"No portals?" Lydia asks  
"Nah, I think I'm gonna take the human way. Anyone else?" I ask and Stiles, Kira, and Malia join me in walking home.  
  
Isaac POV  
Once Rhea got home, she had a different air around her, not the usual relaxed one, or a tense one, but one of remorse.  
"Babe, there is so much that I need to tell you. And please don't call me a liar again. I literally just got my memory back about thirty minutes ago," She frowns.  
"Isn't that dangerous?" I ask.  
"Not anymore, I've got the only person who can control me back and I'm making it my goal to never forget her again."  
"Her?"  
"Elena. She and I were like sisters back then, and we were only able to control ourselves because the other made it possible."  
"Okay, so catch me up," I say, just as regular Derek storms in and picks up his baby sister.  
"Rhea, I felt like I lost you all over again. I'm so sorry.." He whispers in her hair.  
She smiles and hugs him back, "I thought I lost you too. I remember now, I remember everything. And it's time for me to share it all." Rhea told us about all the horrors she and Elena both suffered through and everything they discovered back then. "..and Elena, myself, and the elementals are the only ones left of the top dogs."  
"The elementals?" Derek asks.  
"Twin brothers, one can control Earth and the other ice. "


	13. 13.

Rhea POV   
My eyes slowly flutter open and I go to get out of bed and when I go to do so, I feel arms tightly wrapped around my waist. "Hey babe" I smile and turn over in bed facing Isaac  
"Hey baby" He huskily says in his morning voice and leans in to kiss me making me lean back teasing him "Oh so we're playing this game?" He says flashing his golden eyes at me... I know what he's doing. I flash my red eyes at him and he quickly turns and hovers over me and we connect our lips making him growl at me and he lightly claws my shoulder as I do the same to his back. "Come on, let's shower" he winks and leaps out of bed walking to the shower... Naked, of course I follow. We take a quick shower and I hop out before anything goes too far, mainly because Isaac still has school today. He comes out in boxers and low riding jeans, showing of his amazing body, so I figure that two can play that. I walk over to him in just a black bra and lacey black underwear, pushing him on our bed. I pin his hands above his head and flip my hair before kissing him deeply. He growls into the kiss and we both realize it's been quite some time since we've been intimate and we waste no time. I growl back and I buck my body against his making him try and free his hands so he can grab me, this is why being an Alpha is so fun in this relationship.  
"I swear Rhea if you don't let me go and let me have my way with you"  
"You'll what?" I tease and he flashes his eyes and teeth at me and breaks from my grip and I feel myself being lifted from my bed and I wrap my legs around his waist as he grabs my thighs and pins me to the wall. I love this side of Isaac, he moves his head to my neck and buries his head in my neck and leaves deep dark hickeys up and down my neck making me moan his name and I pull his perfect hair. One of his hands moves up my bare back and I feel him take my bra off and he tosses it to the side and then he throws me back on my bed. Once he reconnects our lips I move my hands down his muscles and abs and moan because he's bee working out. I quickly take off his belt and throw that near the pile of clothes we have both taken off. He takes his pants off leaving him in his black underwear which he then takes off and he quickly pounces back on top of me slapping our bodies together. His mouth moves down my lips to my neck and then over my breast and he uses one hand to arch my back and I feel his claws a tad bit but it's not like I care, I just keep moaning. I tug at his hair knowing it drives him crazy and he nips and kisses lower before taking off the last of my clothes and I feel his lips against me.  
  
Elena POV   
When we were just [us](https://ci5.googleusercontent.com/proxy/zy4p0sJtcoJV82I9izO3XeT5xWEiKvWPgX1leZCZR5edOXcaBN-Tk8-nCiHMtVgfujZr5vlbyiAV3V21H_ARuEQmE_CHOVugVHjjakq4XWX_sbVXn6mPnYWeZn52vQD8eCB6KD7pK9JjJqpndUQPtNfxvbE=s0-d-e1-ft#http://38.media.tumblr.com/93e811ef9f5b1e8aeeaaccf5085cb013/tumblr_ms3ngpXtbf1sbw4j0o1_500.gif), Liam and I were great. Just talking and not pushing things too far until I knew he could handle it. We just walked back into my place after spending the morning together. "We're supposed to be in school you know." I say smiling at him and he looks down and smiles at me   
"Well I think that this is more interesting than Biology don't you think?" I smile and blush making myself look away   
"So do you plan on trying out for any sports?" I ask and we sit down on my couch and he takes a moment to think   
"I've been thinking Lacrosse" He gets cut off by my laugh "What is it?" He asks turning to face me now like he said something wrong  
"No it's nothing, it's just all of my friends are on the Lacrosse team." I state and he looks at me for a moment and he doesn't say anything. It stays silent for a small time   
"Are any of them your-"   
"No, I don't really date." I say, it's true I mean I have before... Once... It ended messy but what else do you expect when you date someone in the same Supernatural holding facility. He notices how I looked down once I finished my sentence and he put a hand on my knee   
"Sorry if I hit a nerve, I-I didn't mean to." He stutters and I look back up to him and smile  
"You're fine" I say and I noticed how he inched closer to me on the couch hoping I wouldn't notice. I open my hand and generate some telekinetic crystals and I hand it over to Liam. "Here." He looks at it like some precious artifact and then back to me. With the same expression.  
"How do I? Uh-"  
"Just take it!" I laugh as he grabs the crystal from my hand "It's yours now, think of it as a present." I wink and he takes this as an opportunity to ask something  
"Does it hurt when you make them? Or use portals?"   
"It doesn't hurt in the moment, but if I hold a portal open too long it starts to hurt, and it also depends on where the portal is going to, if it's farther away the more it'll hurt. But I have a very high tolerance to pain." He nods taking in the information  
I smile when he gets up and puts on Pandora and we both sing along to Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran, he looks at me about halfway through the song "You're an incredible singer Elena." I blush and look towards my piano.  
"Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself" And he gets up and presses pause on the song coming up and walks over to my piano "You play?" I ask and he nods and shyly looks at me   
["Will you sing with me?"](http://youtu.be/0TSxB_Tb2F0) He asks and starts to sing and play Sweater Weather. I'm impressed he can definitely sing and play, a good musician is always a turn on I guess. Once we finish I kick him off my Piano bench and start playing [a mash up of songs that I know.](http://youtu.be/SSkIAMHRWuU) (Elena is wearing what Aimee Proal is wearing).  
Every so often I would look over and catch him staring at me and once I finished he brings me back over to the couch "So you live here alone?" I nod  
"Yeah, it gets a little lonely sometimes when I wake up cuddling my pillows." I admit and he looks at me again   
"Well how about waking up cuddling with me?" And I keep hearing my phone go off telling me someone has texted me but I'm clearly going to ignore it  
"So who do you know on the Lacrosse team?" I raise my eyebrows still smiling from his previous comment   
"Trying to use me to get into the teams good graces?" I tease  
"Maybe" he winks  
"Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, and Isaac Lahey." I say and I go to stand up for a second but he pulls me down on top of him.  We look into each others eyes for the longest time and mine only for a moment shift to purple. We both leaned in little by little and we get cut off by the sound of my phone ringing, I love her to death but dammit Rhea  
"Hey are you sick?"  
"What? No I'm fine what's up." I stand up and look at Liam who is now sprawled out on my couch checking me out   
"Well you're not in school and we have training afterwards which is just in a half hour so just meet me at the loft... Are you okay? She asks  
"Yeah, never better." I smile and hang up putting the phone in my pocket and he stands up "I have to go, Rhea and everyone needs me to train."  
"[Stay.](https://ci4.googleusercontent.com/proxy/RvvWhTeHirwOjxKg9M5Saj9P2vaRbxHe_tjxmP_v7idGf2rw0ly7gud6g_i2LGeY_CIAITRPzyMpWY1_CnqktZnRPXQelRSh_oCoaWQX0CflqaYTdHVlxYjnucpMFidfZrFNTFs_7xQeRoJNJxPbqLnTju0=s0-d-e1-ft#http://31.media.tumblr.com/e0cc6a93e4501fd2f5c9b524e30f4a10/tumblr_n85aquMbZc1sfky1xo1_500.gif)" he says sweetly making me smile   
"I can't but if you want to come and witness some supernatural training which involves me beating the shit out of my friends, you can come with." He squeezes my hand "How can I refuse?" and we leave  
"Bi  
  
Scott POV   
[I hugged Kira for the first time in a while.](https://ci5.googleusercontent.com/proxy/algNZSaRCRHX54dU5gOu9x4fOi4RQnv6Zac9i9oORtwQ4i-lM3VAh9vCXs-Jqe3QonFWkNflRdQ8bxxr-Mmth0ft9MVsgMZVHju8PGxXQJXRgDmScYmKGa7ab-dpP3PWoF0lq6GScFhYQxo6QQ_pr0gRVMc=s0-d-e1-ft#http://38.media.tumblr.com/cc24fb58ad107fb66cd1dd7724f1933f/tumblr_n7npig8HYd1spvr7ro1_500.gif) Knowing that everything had gotten pretty crazy lately and we all could use a little comfort.  
"I'm sorry that I haven't really made time for us" We pull back from the hug and walk over to my locker during both our free periods.   
"You have nothing to be sorry about" Stiles and Malia walk up to us and I can tell that they have something up their sleeve.  
"We're skipping school come on." She says pushing us towards the exit  
"What?? What are we-"  
"Double date, we and especially Malia won't take no for an answer."  
  
Elena POV  
"Alright I'm here." I yell out to anyone who is listening and I hear Stiles mumble a 'yay' and Rhea comes up to me and her eyes quickly go from Liam to mine and she hugs me and whispers  
"So that's where you've been." And I grab her tight and we walk towards everyone and Liam exchanges his hello's   
"Liam's here?!" Stiles says turning around from his spot on the couch with Malia and runs up and they embrace each other in a man hug, Liam looks back to me and I nod telling him to go and have fun with them and Lydia eyes me down as if she's telling me to explain. Once Liam and Isaac go off with Scott and Stiles, Rhea tells everyone that she and I need to go for a walk and that we would be back shortly. Once we walk out the door I turn to her while walking "So what's up?" I question, we haven't talked much since we went back and I haven't told her who I saw..  
"Since Kate is back and controlling the Berserkers and the Benefactor is messing with our families plus people are hunting whoever is left from the Facility... I thought we would be better off if we had strength in numbers." She says and we stop in front of a dead tree across the view from the Nemeton.  
"Rhea what is it that you want to do?" I ask fearing the answer  
"We need to call The Elementals." She says quietly and the more I think about it, the more she's right when thinking of the pack. "They were two of the nicest guys there, plus they could kick some ass." She adds and I look down, despite my personal opinions this is the best option.  
"Alright." I say and hold my hand out generating an Ice crystal. We dig up the dirt beneath us and plant the crystal into the fresh Earth. By doing this I'm able to get a location on where they're at and once I do I send them a message telling them to find us whenever they get this.   
"Ready?" Rhea asks and I break my gaze with the blue trunked tree already sprouting and walk back to the loft.  
  
Scott POV  
"Are you feeling better?" Stiles asks Liam as hang out in Isaac's room. I listen to his heartbeat and it's faster than normal   
"Oh I'm not sick, do I look sick?" He asks  
"No, you just weren't at school today."   
"Actually Elena and I spent the day together."  
"Oh!" It gets a little quiet and Isaac lays across his bed   
"How long have you been dating?"   
"Uhm we aren't yet... But she's been protecting me from these supernatural killers for about a month." Isaac nods  
"Maybe you'll start to date before Kira and Scott make it official" Isaac jokes looking at me making me glare at him   
"I don't know, she was hurt before and she doesn't really date-"  
"Who hurt her?" Stiles blurts and looks shocked that he did so "Well I mean she was God's know where, before here." he covers up  
"I'm not sure, but I'm glad she's here now... Are Lacrosse tryouts tomorrow?" He asks and I turn from Stiles to Liam  
"Yeah! You play?" I ask and he nods making me smile "Awesome, maybe you'll eventually be better than I am!" I joke and Liam laughs  
"Can I throw you out the window?" he says to me and Isaac speaks up  
"Yeah it'll freak the girls out, he'll heal." And before I know it he pounces over to me and throws me out of the window breaking it.  
  
Elena POV  
Once we get back Rhea and I start to train the girls. Lydia and I start to train and I break her arm and flip her over my shoulder   
"Do that again." I say and grab her healing her completely. She groans in pain and dodges my combination of punches and kicks and she does her own set of attacks catching me off guard and I realize she's ready for weapons and ability training and I hear a window break and Scott falls out of the window and Isaac and Liam laugh   
"Hey he told me it was fine!" Liam says pointing to Isaac and Isaac looks at Rhea   
"Well now you've probably woken up Derek!" She yells up to him and just then Derek pats Stiles on the back hard making him shriek out and Liam jumps "Derek get their asses down here to train." He gets everyone into the backyard and we all train.  
  
Rhea POV  
We've been training for three hours now and it's about nine o'clock. Elena is fighting with Derek and making everyone take notes. Peter walks out and notices us "Oh that's what I smelt, amateurs. " He mocks and walks out "Did you not have room for big bad Uncle Peter?" he asks looking at me and I roll my eyes and we start to train together, and by that I mean beat the living shit out of each other.   
After much ass kicking on my part I throw him against the ground and the Earth shakes. "Alright I'm not that out of shape." He says and then it shakes again   
"Earthquake." Kira says and suddenly The Elementals walk through the back door and into my yard.  
"No it was just me" Luke says sweetly smiling at the pack and his eyes scan everyone's until they meet mine "Rhea." He walks up and kisses my cheek and hugs me tightly and I return the gesture. Out of the corner of my eye I see Riley rushing up to Elena and kisses her cheek and hugs her.  
  
Elena POV  
I hear and feel the ground shake and I widen my eyes  
"No it was just me" I hear the voice of Luke and I groan as he greets Rhea.   
"Hey El!" Riley smiles and hugs me kissing my cheek and I hug him back   
"Hi Riley." I say as we pull apart and he smiles  
"So what's up?" He asks if we're best friends and catching up.  
"Vengeful Were-Jaguar, Berserkers, Benefactor, oh! And people are coming after whoever is left out of us." I say sarcastically getting Luke's attention  
"Alright who are these people and what can they do?" he says looking at everyone  
"Scott McCall: True Alpha"  
"Derek Hale: Beta"  
"Peter Hale: Beta"  
"Isaac Lahey: Beta"  
"Lydia: Banshee"  
"Malia: Were-Coyote"  
"Kira: Kitsune"  
"Stiles: Human, former Nogitsune"   
"Liam: Human" I laugh at Liam who was eyeing down Riley and Isaac was doing the same to Luke.  
"Interesting... Well now you have two more of the best supernatural beings on your side." Riley says looking at me "Unless you don't want our help and just wanted to-"  
"No we need your help." I cut him off shortly. "Show them what you can do."  
[Riley doesn't waste any time and he quickly shifts his eyes to their Icy blue and then he does something he used to never be able to control. He fully shifts so he is protected by an Ice Armored layer of skin. He then glides across my backyard and around my house by creating and sliding on his Ice. Once he lands back down he shifts back and looks at Luke.](https://31.media.tumblr.com/94fd5f8fe6954df76052562ced07f5c2/tumblr_n43u8hNy8q1sqov6vo1_500.gif)  
"Nono we already know what you can do." Stiles says referring to the Earthquake and he laughs   
"Sorry about that" Riley apologizes for his brother and he walks over to Lydia and Stiles  
"Guys meet Luke and Riley, The Elemental Twins." Rhea says and Riley continues to look at them and then back to me and he smiles   
"Shut up Riley. " He's thinking one of two things, One: They are more powerful than they realize, which I already know. Or Two: That they remind him of us, which unfortunately I already know. You see, the twins can also tell the 'class' of a supernatural. Level 5 being the highest, we've only encountered two of them and that was at the facility. Rhea, the Twins and myself are class 4. "Let's get back to training, Lydia here take this." I toss her a Bo-Staff and I toss Kira her sword.   
"Are you sure I'm ready?" Lydia asks and I nod  
"Just don't question anything you do, you need to want to defeat your opponent, use the weapon to guide your movements." Riley says from next to me and I nod and they start to train "And don't hold back." Luke calls out as he's talking with Scott about something. Riley is still standing besides me  
"She's a level 2 right now, along with the rest of them besides Scott Derek and Peter, but at her peak she can be a level 4." He says and I raise my eyebrows, I guess my instincts were right about her. I look over to Liam and I walk away from my spot with Riley to talk to him   
"Hey" Liam says watching Peter and Luke fight. It was pretty intense, I actually like Peter.  
"Hey, what's up?" I ask sensing that something's wrong and he looks at me for a moment   
"Just the only guy here who isn't supernatural in any way." I frown and pull him over to the side   
"Liam, we can train you to fight but I love the fact that you're human." I kiss his cheek and  smirk "Alright now hit me." I say and he laughs  
"I'm not hitting you Elena."   
"Alright who do you want to hit?"  
"Him." I follow his gaze to Riley who was watching Lyida and Kira fight  
"Alright, Riley!" I call out and he runs over to us "Train Liam, he's human so start with the basics."  
"Alright hit me." Riley says and Liam punches him so fast sending him to the ground making Riley grumble under his breath   
"I'll let you two be." I smile and laugh when Stiles is trying to take Derek down to the ground but Derek isn't moving at all.  
"Can we talk for a moment?" Rhea asks with Luke, Scott, and Derek walks in with us and we all sit in her living room  
  
Rhea POV  
I sit on the couch with Derek and Peter while Luke sits with Elena and Scott. "What's this about" Derek asks bluntly  
"The Facility." I say and I notice Elena tense up, I guess going back there messed with her. "We went back and they have everybody's picture on the walls and they are going through them all and eliminating us... We're the last of the original five." Luke widens his eyes and Elena cuts in   
"They didn't kill 001, it didn't say 'Slain', it said 'Captured'. And when we were there they were bringing in Dani Moonstar remember he-"  
"Yes of course I remember her." Luke raises his voice  
"But once Rhea and I hid she got away, they were the same guards from when we were there-"  
"So we think that it's the same muscle but different boss." I sum it all up.   
"Elena can't you track Supernaturals?" Peter asks and she nods "Well then why can't you send a message to all of them telling them that-"  
"Using that much power will either kill her or send a beacon to them giving away our location." Luke says making Scott sigh  
"You're here because you need to know the extra danger we are all in." I say and Scott nods and Peter and Derek are talking about something.  
"Well that makes sense, Riley and I felt like we've been followed the past month or so... Are the Sentient's still operational?" He asks wearily, I nod my head no but Elena mumbles 'shit'.  
"What Elena."  
"We never saw the Manufacturing Plant get destroyed. So for all we know they could be rebuilding Sentient's."  
"What the  _hell_  is a Sentient?" Peter speaks up   
"A Sentient is a machine designed to contain and possibly kill Supernaturals who are of risk."  
"I bet that if people are targeting supernaturals, the Sentient's would probably have been reprogrammed to capture all supernaturals." Scott says and Peter agrees with him   
"Alright that's enough for now, let's get everyone trained and then relax." I get up and start to walk outside. "I'm gonna talk to Luke for a moment." Elena says  
  
Elena POV  
"What's up?" I run a hand through my hair and start pacing.  
"They're alive." I say over and over again "They're alive. They're alive." he grabs my shoulders and looks at me in the eyes  
"Who?"  
"WHO DO YOU THINK." I yell and a tear falls down my cheek and he thinks for a minute.  
"How... They all died in an operation in Russia a month before you destroyed the Facility." He shakes his head unconvinced "How. How do you know?"  
"Because when I went to check on Dani she was being rescued by one of them." He pulls at his hair "I chased after them and they took the old plane, I saw at least twelve in there." I say and I see his eyes shift to dark green   
"My sister's are alive." I say grabbing my streak of hair and he hugs me "If they are all still alive, they probably already know about the threat and-"  
"They know, they said I need to let them fight their own battle... And I know, if they're alive they most likely have Jean leading them again." I pull out the glove that my sister dropped "I might start wearing it, but then Rhea would find out and-"  
"She doesn't know?"  
"No, and this stays between us." I say grabbing his throat and he nods. When I let go of him we head towards the back door but the sound of Luke's phone stops him, I keep walking.  
"Serenity." He says and I stop and turn back, I'm only called that when it is completely necessary.   
"What... Who is it?"  
"Dani is calling me."  
  
Riley POV  
"Wait, so if you're ice and Luke is Earth, what about fire and air?" Stiles asks.  
Rhea coughs abruptly, "We don't need to talk about it, it's a sore subject for all of us."  
"Rhea, it's alright, you can tell them if you want too," I say, rubbing her back. I catch this Isaac character side-eyeing me for some reason. Almost like he thinks he's got a claim over Rhea.. How cute!   
"Fire and Air were not exactly embodied as clearly or strongly as Luke and Riley. Their names were Bello and Pyro. Both guys, but something went wrong when the experiments started. Pyro was the first to go. He hadn't learned to use his powers yet and almost killed Bello, Bello believed in revenge and to even the score Bello threw him into a case full of different injections and he died instantaneously. Luke, Riley, Elena and I were the only ones to withstand every injection and survive without going absolutely crazy," Rhea sighed just as Luke and Elena re-entered the room. Luke moved as fast as I've ever seen him to be by Rhea's side. That's when I saw Scott and Stiles each put a hand on either of Isaac's wrists.  
"What's wrong?" I turn to Elena as she's still at the back door and her eyes flash to mine and they glow purple and I feel her giving me a Brain Aneurysm.  
"They were subjects six and seven." Rhea says and she get's up to sit over by Isaac and I grab Luke's shoulder to calm him down and they both cuddle   
"What about the first? The original subject?" Stiles asks and the four of us are silent. We all turn to Elena, out of all of us she was the closest with them. I decide to speak up  
"Only a handful of people ever made contact with Subject 01. Some of us thought that the Original was some myth, a scare tactic that they would use... Some thought that it wasn't a person at all, that it was a team of people. Some even thought that Elena was the original, since she is Subject 02." I say to Stiles.  
Elena responds "They are a team of supernaturals. Their training is way beyond any creature could imagine. And..." She seems like she wants to to say something  
"They died." All heads turn to Rhea "Moscow, an operation went horribly wrong and thousands died. Some say that-"   
Elena stands up "I'm taking Liam home, bye everyone." I watch as she and the human I trained with earlier stand up and she throws a portal and leaves.  
  
Elena POV  
"Why'd you do that?" Liam asks and I run a hand through my hair   
"I couldn't stand listening to them talk about the past. I needed an excuse I'm sorry-"  
"No it's alright, I should have headed home anyway." I smile  
"I had a lot of fun today" I smile and say "Me too." And he kisses me on the cheek before he disappears inside. I throw another portal to Deatons house and I sit on his couch   
"Elena what's wrong?" I shake my head   
"What isn't wrong?" I say "The Original Supernaturals are alive, I saw them with my own eyes." He widens his eyes "Chances are Sentients are still being made and that's what they've been fighting all this time, Rhea and I summoned the Elemental Twins and they're at Rhea's."  
Deaton keeps looking at me "You know they're nothing but trouble."  
"I know but Rhea thinks they can help and I'm not gonna undermine her when it comes to her family." I say and he nods  
"Let them fight Elena, you need to be here with your friends."  
"But my family is alive! I have three fucking family members in that team! I mourned them for a month, they left me." I yell pulling out Anna's glove that she dropped and I put it on "I want to kill her."  
"No. Serenity you can't-" [We get cut off by a portal NOT made by me opens up in front of us and a woman jumps out and in the background I can see a Sentient.](http://33.media.tumblr.com/9e500ce06663485f8482bdbc29f1302d/tumblr_n405822jJo1r8fvhao6_250.gif) She quickly closes the portal. As I look at her I recognize her as one of the Originals.  
"Who are... Serenity?" She asks and I nod "Shit I'm too far from the group and I can't-" I grab her shoulder and get a location on everyone and throw an opening portal and she looks at me "I've missed you little Elena-Marie" she says and I see my sisters and others fighting Sentients. I close the portal and she looks at me "I need to get back!"   
"I now have your locations. Are the Sentient's back?"  
"It's not just the Sentient's, now I  **need**  to get back they're dying!" She says and I open the portal and she smiles and puts something in my hand before she leaps through.  
I stare at the piece of paper and I read Anna's handwriting "Was that-"  
"An old friend." I say absent minded. "We need to train. Harder." I say because those Sentient's look ten times more dangerous than before and because of what my sister said to me. I open a portal back to Rhea's and I continue training.


	14. 14.

 Five Comments for next update!! Let us know what you think.  
  
Sean POV  
I walk outside, shutting the door behind me. It's so cold and all I want is to get my cat Willow inside. After a few calls for her and she doesn't answer, I walk back inside, disappointed.

"Mom I can't find her," I call into my seemingly empty house. My mom doesn't answer as I walk through the house and shut off all the lights, so I try again. "Mom?" Suddenly I feel like I'm being watched, so I tell her I'm going to bed and walk up to my room slowly before shutting my door. I lay down and turn on my light to see bloody little footprints leading under my bed. I look carefully to see my kitty. "Hey you, what are you doing under there?" I ask sweetly, grabbing my lamp and pointing it at her to see her covered in blood. I jump and fall off my bed only to hear my mother screaming bloody murder. I run into the hall to see a dark figure holding up an axe. I run into my bathroom and lock the door as the footsteps approach me slowly.

The door handle turns to no success and the voice speaks. "Hello Sean, I just killed your family. Do you want to die like them? Begging for your life? Or do you want to fight? I'm going to help you. Wrap a towel around your fist and smash the mirror, use one of the shards to defend yourself. Go ahead, I'm waiting." I breathe in deeply and wrap the towel around my fist and look at the mirror until I notice there's another way out through the window. "Are you ready Sean? Because here I come." I break the window and jump down to the street as I take off in a dead run.

Derek POV  
"The table is Italian," Peter says through bared teeth.  
"So are these boots," Braeden says nonchalantly. I smirk a little bit at her bravery. "Are we here to talk about interior fashion or are we going to talk numbers?" Peter sighs as she looks at me, but I'm staring at my reflection in my sunglasses. Peter writes a number down, but Braeden switches it.

"We're hiring you to find Kate, not assassinate the President," Peter says.  
"I was hired by the Calevera's to find Kate, you're hiring me to find her first. Going against the Calevera's is what's going to cost you," Braeden answers Peter writes down a new number, passing it back, but she passes it back. He stands up, frustrated, so I take matters into my own hands.  
"We'll pay, just find Kate. That's all we want," I say softly. She leaves and Peter turns to me.  
"Are you insane?!"  
"We didn't have a choice. We spent a week looking for her and came up with nothing."  
"If we don't find out who told Kate about the vault, we don't get those bonds back. What do you think I'm going to do then, huh? Get a job? My resume is slightly out of date. We got robbed, Derek, robbed!" I turn around and grab his arm, baring my eyes and teeth at him.  "Whoa, that's a new look for you. What happened to your eyes?"  
"I don't know, but I'm willing to pay to find out," I spit.  
  
Scott POV  
"Of course you're still the team captain. You got your grades up just like coach told you to, right?" Stiles asks.  
"Yeah. He never told me I was back on the team, he just said to show up for tryouts today."  
"We got bigger things to deal with, anyway. Did you tell Argent yet?"  
"I texted him but he didn't get back to me," I answer.  
"You told him his sister Kate came back from the dead over a text?!"  
"Didn't have the money to call France," I mumble.  
"Yeah you think you got money problems. Try paying for an MRI and a visit to Eichen House."  
"Another notice?"  
"Yeah and this one said final," Stile sighs. "What the hell are we even doing here anyway? We've got like 117 million problems and worrying about our status on the lacrosse team is not one of them!"  
I look over at the field to see Liam kicking ass, "It is now."  
"Is that Liam?" Stiles asks.  
"Nice Liam, you just might be our first ever Freshman captain," Garrett says, high-sticking Liam.  
  
Melissa McCall POV  
"The nursing staff is already spread too thin," I say to the head doctor as we walk out of the elevator.  
"I know. There's never a good place to make cuts, but this hospital has seen a bizarre amount of damage and the insurance isn't going to cover it. We have to cut back," He says.  
I sigh, "Maybe I can pull some money from Pediatrics?"  
"Your shift's over, I'm exhausted just looking at you. Please go home and get some sleep."  
"Okay, I need to get some dinner first," I laugh. Just as we reach the doors, a boy about Scott's age stumbles I with bloody hands and falls to the floor. After we get him set up in a room, the sheriff and I head down to the morgue to look at the boys family. I unzip a body and show him. "Now I know why he hasn't spoken a word to the psychologist yet. This was his whole family?"  
"Mother, father, older brother. Sean was the youngest and the only one that got away. The question is from what?"  
"Who," I correct. "These wounds weren't caused by claws and fangs these are deep cuts, a combination of sharp and blunt force trauma."  
"That's what the EMT's said. Some kind of ax. I just wanted to make sure that we didn't have to, uh,"  
"Involve the boys?"  
"Yeah. If this is every day homicide instead of the supernatural kind, maybe we can give them a day off from the world of murder and massacres."  
"When do we get a day off?" I ask. We laugh quietly as I zip up the bag.  
  
Kira POV  
"You're father's waiting for you outside," My mother says.  
"I know, I know!" I say, walking past her into the front yard. I find the for sale sign and march right back inside. "What is this?!"  
"A for sale sign, it lets people know your house is for sale."  
"I thought you were going to talk to her," My dad says, walking in behind me.  
"Kira, we told you this was temporary."  
"That was after you told me I was a Kitsune, was going to have to destroy a dark spirit by stabbing and killing one of the few friends I've made in this town!"  
"And you didn't have to! I call that a win."  
"We're not going back to New York."  
"And why would we stay?"  
"Because.. Well, dad's a very important teacher at the high school."  
"In New York I was a professor at Columbia," My dad says.  
"You'll make new friends," My mother says.  
"Not like these. You don't know them like I know do. Lydia? Stiles? Malia?"  
"And Scott?" She asks.  
"Who?"  
"He wasn't your first boyfriend, and he won't be your last," My mother whispers in my ear.  
"He's not my boyfriend," I pout.  
  
Elena POV  
"Oh come on! Redo!" Malia yells to Coach as I smile and Liam winks at me.  
"I can't it's practice!" He says  
"I'll give you $10 on Scott and Stiles"  
"I can take that offer." He turns to the team of hopefuls "ALRIGHT RUN IT AGAIN." I roll my eyes and sit Malia down. I quickly take out the message that Charlene gave to me last night containing several letters from my sister Anna-Marie.  
"Hey I'll be right back guys."  
I take a couple deep breaths and get up from my spot next to Kira and Malia and I walk down the bleachers and along the track and I walk through the back gate of the school and into the woods. Once I'm in the woods I quickly shift into [my Serenity uniform and my eyes along with the streak of white in my hair turn violet.](http://i34.photobucket.com/albums/d137/ryanchance/brunettepsylocke_zpsa1035c7e.jpg?t=1404797350) I walk around taking in my surroundings, I hear the crackling of twigs beneath my boots and generate my knife(in picture). I hear the sound of gunfire and I quickly duck and cover. Peeking out I see two guards from the facility and a Sentient. I look down at my leg and notice a bullet wound but I can't feel it over everything that is happening. I generate two knives and I throw them at both of the guards piercing their jugular and the Sentient fires an energy blast at me making me evade. I start to channel every inch of power I have inside of me and I turn around and send out a blast of energy [at the Sentient and I notice how it repairs itself.](http://wac.450f.edgecastcdn.net/80450F/screencrush.com/files/2014/05/Sentenel2.jpg) I widen my eyes at how little I affected it and I charge at it throwing as many throwing knives I can generate into it and it grabs me and before it can do anything I detonate them with my mind causing him to drop me, although when he drops me I end up hidden in a tree branch. I notice how he cannot heal from my multiple attacks and he turns around looking for me. So this is what the Original Supernaturals are fighting, not that hard. I pull out two Katana's and I jump from my spot onto its back and I dig them into its back and slide down watching as it comes undone. The Sentient turns and as I unleash an array of telekinetic blasts I notice [that the Sentient has observed my attacks and it's exterior turns to steel making my blasts useless.](https://31.media.tumblr.com/08136e6fd763bd6572286bc8d867ad14/tumblr_n5oh98cLCh1tw9yl5o2_400.gif) I back up surprised and it walks towards me and swats me into the tree's knocking them down. Groaning, I stand up and wipe blood from my mouth and I dodge its barbaric attacks. Each time I take cover I notice the tearing of my uniform from the fight. I notice it changes its arm into a sword like blade so I quickly grab one of mine and defend myself to the best of my ability. Heavy swings are directed at me and when I dodge it hits the tree's knocking them over and I manage to roll beneath its legs. It pivots my way bringing down its blade and I counter by holding my own against it, it takes every inch of strength in me to not give up because if I do, it's going straight to the High School and I will die before that happens. Out of the corner of my eye I see someone approaching us. No....   
  
Lydia POV  
I meet up with Kira and Malia to watch the Lacrosse tryouts and to partly to see Riley and Luke.  
"Alright you'll know who made the team if I tell you. If you don't, then you suck." Coach says making me laugh, I expect nothing less from him. Riley walks up to me and mentions how he and Luke are going to find an apartment so they both take off. Suddenly the feeling of pain and agony overcomes me, it hasn't felt this strong since I felt it with Allison.  
"Lydia are you okay?" Kira asks because I stopped dead in my tracks.  
"No.. I mean yes,  _I'm_  okay." I keep staring ahead in a dream like state. "But she's not." I keep trying to figure out who is in danger and I tune everybody out but all I can think about is losing someone else that's close to me.  
"Lydia." Malia grabs my shoulders "Lydia SCREAM!" She yells at me and I let everything go and I unleash a high pitched scream.  
"Who is it.." My eyes widen as I cover my mouth and tears form in my eyes  
"It's...-"  
  
Stiles POV  
Scott and I take Liam to the hospital and we check him in. Once he's taken to a room, Scott and I wait by the nurses station.  
"I don't have to tell you that this isn't your fault, do I?"  
"No, I just feel guilty. If I hadn't been so worried about being captain this would've never happened.."  
"Look Scott, you didn't use your wolf powers. If you had he would've been crawling in here instead of limping. And the whole thing about being captain? You're allowed to want things for yourself once in a while. It's called being human. Alpha werewolf, team captain.. you're still human. I gotta go, I promised to help Malia study. I'll catch you later though!" I say, hurrying home to my girlfriend. We only study a little bit before she pounces on me and begins kissing me. I push her back lightly and laugh. "Study first and then we can come back to this."  
She pouts but rolls back over and flips her book back open.  
"What are all of the highlighters for anyway?"  
"Green is for things I get, yellow is for I'm getting there.. and red is for 'I have no clue'. I'm mostly using red," She says. I look over at my 'mystery board' and smile. We have the same coding system. I kiss her gently before she teases me. "Study first, remember?"  
I grin and nod as she looks at her book again.   
"So what's the secret?" she asks. "Why is math so easy for you guys and so hard for me?"  
"Because we use Lydia's notes."  
She pulls out a notebook, "In that case I'm going to need notes on Lydia's notes."  
I look in the notebook full of odd coding, "Well these aren't math notes..."  
"It's okay, Elena gave me her notes and some of Rhea's for the harder stuff. She says thank you by the way, for helping me study when she's so busy." I nod and smile, but I feel guilty for being so rude to Elena. When Rhea welcomed her with welcome arms I should have known she was a good person. I actually really enjoy her help lately and her being there for all of us. She's actually a pretty cool person and she's done nothing but look out for us.  
  
Scott POV  
As soon as I listen in on Sean and his Step dads conversation, my phone rings.  
"Lydia?"  
"Scott oh my god! I couldn't get away from the deputy.."  
"Lydia what's wrong?!"  
"Sean. Find him! The only survivor of that family murder, he's a killer. Sean C-" I hang up and book it to the elevators that close before I can get in. I hear my mom scream and I run towards her. Sean is trying to attack her so I go after him, but he throws me against a wall and takes off. My mom swears that she's okay and tells me to go get the son of a bitch. I run after him to see that he's got Liam and taken him hostage and up to the roof. I follow closely behind.  
"You don't have to do this! We can help you!" I yell at him.  
"Wendigo's don't need help, we just need food!" Sean yells, so I jump up at him, but not before Liam is pushed of the edge. I go to reach for him, but Sean is holding my hands behind my back and I can't grab Liam. As Liam starts to lose his grip, I go against everything I believe in and bite a innocent, only to save his life. Suddenly, I hear an axe impaling skin, and Sean falls off of me as I throw Liam back onto the roof. As Liam groans in pain, [I look around to see a hulking man with no mouth. Before I can go after him, he puts a finger to where his lips would be to shush me and then takes off.](http://38.media.tumblr.com/250977628e6dc11b450c7b8df36c5a61/tumblr_n7080bylTd1s4uc3io1_500.gif) I rush Liam back inside as I hear Rhea's unmistakable howl down my the front entrance. I get Liam to his room safely where a nurse wraps his wrist up before an emergency alert code is called through the hospital. I take off towards where I left my mom and see her putting Elena on a bed and rushing her to a room to be hooked up to monitors. I follow the three women into a room where my mom struggles to convince us that we need to help ourselves.  
"Rhea, please sit down and rest, you look like you got hit by a semi. Actually, let me check your vitals, it'll just take a min-"  
Rhea waves a hand weakly, "Thank you, mom. But I need to know she's okay. I should've stayed by her but I didn't. This is my fault, I should have fought harder, and now she's here. I'm awful.." Rhea starts crying and my mom comforts her as I call the entire group and they show up within ten minutes.  
"What's going on?" Isaac asks, rushing to Rhea.  
"She won't talk Isaac, she just keeps mumbling about this all being her fault," Malia says, holding Rhea close to her.  
"Lydia what's wrong with you?" I ask. Lydia starts to shake  
"I can feel it again." She says   
Kira adds "She was like this earlier at tryouts, she-"  
"Screamed yeah I heard... Who is it?" He asks   
"She's not healing." Lydia states "Elena isn't healing."  
  
Liam POV  
"Liam, in case you weren't aware, you were bitten by a werewolf. Should you live and turn into one yourself, there's something we should discuss," The vet says, walking into my room and closing the door.  
"What do you mean?" I ask.  
"Elena. You may not know this, but I consider her to be like my daughter. Just as Rhea is like my niece."  
"Okay. That's cool. Everyone is gathering down the hall, I should go see-"  
"Liam, it's Elena and Rhea. But you're not leaving this room until we've finished. Should Elena ever become the essence of Serenity in front of you, you run. You get the hell out of wherever you are and you call this number."  
"Why?"  
"Because Serenity is the name given to her at the Facility. It represents her at her true potential, and the 'Serenity' personality is incredibly dangerous and capable of anything. One time she gained the ability to manipulate fire and she burned down the Facility holding her. Which is why being involved with her is a hazard to both of you.  Since she has grown fond of you, she now has a weakness. But she could also be unstable and hurt you and hate herself and you for it all."  
"I still want to be with her, I don't care about all of the other stuff."  
"That's fine, but you should begin training, because you've entered a world where everything is going to be coming for you, and you need to fight for yourself now. Oh and Liam?"  
"Yes sir?" I ask.  
"Hurt her and not only will you answer to me, but I will personally have Rhea torture you slowly to death, regardless of the balance of nature."  
  
Elena POV (From where it left off)  
"ELENA" I hear Rhea yell and as she rushes forward the Sentient transforms again and sends a wave of telekinetic energy mixed with wolfsbane at her sending her flying against a tree trunk and then the ground. [His arm returns to the blade that impaled me moments ago and as he dives to kill Rhea, out of pure adrenaline I rush up to my feet and generate a portal moving me closer to Rhea. I run through it throwing another portal sending it back.](https://33.media.tumblr.com/84b6530720e65793875e7f736347bf2d/tumblr_n5jcwgo7zO1tyc7rko5_250.gif) I quickly kneel down to check on an unconscious Rhea and I immediately grab my sword and run towards the Sentient again and he brings down his sword again making me counter by holding my own against it like before. With one hand I generate as much unstable telekinetic power I can and I throw it in one of the wounds I inflicted earlier. I use two hands as I now fall to my knees still somehow holding strong against the Sentient's blade. As each second becomes harder, I watch as his second arm also transforms into a blade and I feel it impale my abdomen."AGH" My blade falls to the ground as my eyes widen in pain and in shock and as it walks towards the High School I use my last remaining energy to detonate the Unstable matter I threw into it and I smirk as it explodes. My eyes become heavy and I feel Rhea at my side mumbling as she puts pressure on the wound.  
"Shit! He went all the way through! Come on come on STAY WITH ME ELENA!" I hear her plead and all I can feel and see around me is darkness.  
When I wake up, I find myself in the hospital surrounded by all of our friends, I'm not healing and I still feel the pain in my abdomen from being stabbed, but my eyes don't leave the sight of my best friend slumping against the wall. "Someone grab her," I say just as Rhea passes out. Scott catches her just before she hits the ground. I shake my head and enter her mind, trying to understand what is happening to her. The wolfsbane and energy blast that the sentient delivered to her earlier was finally taking it's toll on her. The baby was using it's last bit of energy to keep her alive, and that's when Lydia screamed, signaling the unending death of Rhea's child. Once again everything goes black, and because I used the last of my energy to see what was happening to Rhea, I'm out. I feel and hear my heartbeat slowly fading until it hits a final beat and suddenly I don't feel anything.  
  
Stiles POV  
Everyone is yelling and screaming and then Mrs. McCall rushes in, speaking into a walkie talkie device. "Elena Collins has flatlined! I need Doctors down here now! Nurses, bring me a bed for Rhea Hale!" She shouts, kneeling to check Rhea's pulse. "Rhea Hale has a slowing pulse, all available hands on deck!" She turns to the rest of us and shouts for us to get out. As the flurry of medical personnel rushes in, our pack is left sitting in the lobby, tears rushing and teeth baring. 


	15. 15

Scott POV  
My mom finally came out of the room that they had put Rhea and Elena in after about an hour of waiting.  
"Kids, I don't know what to tell you. All we can do at this point is wait and pray that a miracle happens. We're going to let you in to see them now, and Liam is already waiting by Elena's side. Follow me," My mom says sadly. She has grown really close to both girls, and thinks of Rhea like a daughter. When we get into the room, it's significantly colder and it smells like death and pain.  
"Oh my god!" Lydia whispers as she touches Rhea's stomach.  
"You should know that there was a large amount of wolfsbane found in Rhea's bloodstream along with a rare form of radiation found in Elena also. She'll be lucky to survive," My mom says, walking out of the room.  
Malia walks into the space between the beds and pulls them much closer together. She links the girls' hands together and speaks for the first time. "Rhea, I know you're in there, still fighting. Elena flat lined and we're hoping that you two haven't given up on us yet. You're holding her hand now, the way you would have wanted to go if you had to. Thank you both, for everything you've done." No one else speaks, until Lydia rushes back into the lobby. Liam stays back, but the whole pack follows her until she stops.  
"What? Did you feel anything?!" Stiles asks.  
"The baby died in order for Rhea to live, but it might not be enough."  
"Won't it heal? Just like last time?" Isaac asks nervously.  
"Not this time, it's gone forever. The voices won't tell me if Rhea will live, or even if she will want to after losing Elena." Isaac sits down and puts his head in his hands.  
"I really liked Elena. And Rhea. They both followed their natural instinct and didn't mind if I said something weird," Malia sighs, snuggling into Stiles.  
"I could have been way nicer to El. She only tried to help, but I guess I just didn't want to listen. I feel like a prick," My best friend mutters.  
"I'm going to miss her too," Lydia states. "She was working on helping me be better at fighting. She was like a sister to me... And Rhea was my girl."  
"Waiting sucks, I just want to know if they'll be alright," Kira says, holding my hand.  
"They'll be alright," I whisper. "They have to be. I can't lose any more pack. Allison was hard enough, but now Elena and possibly Rhea? I can't even handle the thought of it."  
"Nurse! Nurse!" Liam calls from the room, and we all walk carefully over as to avoid my mom running through.  
"What Liam? What's going on-" My moms trails off as she looks up. "Come in kids, it's okay."  
"What's going on?" Isaacs voice cracks.  
"Elena's heartbeat is picking back up, it must have been Rhea."  
"How do you know?" I ask.  
"Look at her," My mom says. I turn to look and both girls have a smile on their face, almost like they knew what just happened. Elena began healing quickly and Rhea's eyes began to flutter, but neither one woke up... yet.  
  
(THIS CAN BE PUT WHERE EVER, I'M NOT SURE WHAT YOU WANTED NEXT)  
Elena POV  
I feel... Different. I remember the Sentient impaling me and blasting Rhea but after that is all a blur.  
"Let us in!" I hear the voice of Lydia yell out  
"Guy's, family get's to visit first and unfortunately none of you guys are Elena's family. Derek and Peter are in because they're Hale's."  
"She doesn't have any left." Stiles says   
"Wrong. I'm her sister let me in." I hear the voice of my older sister along with footsteps approaching my bed. "Hey there little sis." I hear her say as she strokes my white streak behind my ear "This is why we didn't want you getting involved in this." I slowly feel my eyes opening and I look over to see Derek looking past me and I turn to look at the face my older sister Anna-Marie. "Heyheyhey" She says stopping me from about to talk "Walking away from a fight with a Sentient always leaves some scars... You took it down alone. Didn't you?" I nod and she smiles "You never cease to amaze me El." I smile and look down at my hand and I feel it burning. Anna looks down and she picks up my arm and Melissa comes in  
"Reports never mentioned a burn, I'll treat it right away-"  
"It's not a burn." Anna-Marie says   
"Then what is it?" I ask my voice weak.   
"Turns out you've inherited my abilities." She says and I instantly start to freak out "But with the reverse effect. You're encounter with the Sentient sort of unlocked this part of your abilities. I don't know what it is but-"  
"This power killed mom. I can control this." I say and I feel a tear go down my cheek. Don't get me wrong this ability is extraordinary but if I'm not careful it could kill me. "They know I'm alive now, no matter how badly you and Raven and Betsy and Hank want to keep me out of this; they won't stop now." She nods and touches me with her bare hand making me smile because I know it hurts her but gives me strength "Put your glove on." I say smiling "But tell me, how did the Sentient's get the ability to shape shift their DNA to counter each Supernatural?" I ask and Anna looks at me  
"During the month in Moscow, Raven and I were taken... They used our DNA as a weapon to enhance them, then they took-"   
"Alright Elena time for another surgery!" The Doctor comes in and her eyes widen when she see's I'm healing. I flash my eyes and the Doctor's flash back " _I don't need anymore surgeries. Leave"_  He walks out of the room and Anna laughs  
"Just like Betsy would do, I should go." I nod  
"How bad is it? Is Jean still leading you guys? And I mean if just one of them can do this how-"  
"The most we've been able to take on at a time with no casualties is six. And yes she is, don't worry about us Serenity we'll keep in touch . Can you send me back to the old house." She hugs me and kisses my cheek and I throw her a portal and she walks through.  
"Who was that?" Peter asks  
["One of the Original Supernatural Subjects, my sister Anna-Marie."](http://i.perezhilton.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/anna-paquin-rogue.gif) I say. "And Peter?"  
"Yes?"  
"I know better than anyone that the reason I'm alive right now is Rhea, so I'm going to do her a huge favor. Take her and Isaac's memory of the baby away."  
"That seems like a rash-" I cut him off by flashing my eyes.  
"She's the only person I have left that I trust wholeheartedly other than Deaton. Do it!" I say, resting  back on my elbows. Peter sneaks Isaac in and then sticks his claws in both of their necks.  
  
  
Rhea POV  
My body feels so much lighter now, there was some heaviness to it before. I want to keep resting but I know that Elena was basically dead so my eyes fly open and I whip my head to the left.  
"Elena?" I ask not seeing her. I start to panic a little bit because I was holding her hand the last I checked.  
"Hey," She says gently, "I'm right here." I look to my side and she her plucking the IV's and needles carefully out of my arm, making the drowsiness go away.  
"I know we agreed not to get super emotional, but oh my god. Elena I thought you were-" She cuts me off by hugging me tightly.  
"I thought you were too. What were you thinking?! Running up on a fight like that. You might be prepared but that was stupid on both of our parts. The sentients are stronger now."  
"Sorry.."  
"Don't be! You got me back on my feet, now it's time to do the same for you. Be careful though, you haven't ate anything in a while," Elena teases, helping me to my feet. I look over towards the window and jump there in one move.  
"Please tell me I can still move fast," I say, clenching my eyes closed. I hear Elena giggle and then my eyes are pried open.  
"Rhea, you're fine. Do you feel any different?"  
"I feel lighter, and quicker.. What about you?"  
"Turns out I inherited my moms ability.."  
I frown and hug her, "I'm sorry. But I'm going to help you figure it out, and we'll get out of this alive. Now let's go see the pack before Scott has a coronary." We both laugh and walk into the lobby, meeting a sea of hugs and apologies. Mrs. McCall checks us out and Elena goes with the rest of the group while I hang back.  
"You scared me half to death, sweetheart," Mrs. McCall says quietly, hugging me.  
I hug her back fiercely, "I scared myself too. And Elena.. I'm going to train much harder now, I swear." We pull apart and look at each other with a smile.  
"Alright, go on! I'm not supposed to be this emotional, and I still need to eat," She says.  
"Stop by the grill downtown, the fancy one. Tell them I sent you and get whatever you want on my tab. I owe you one!" I smile, running off to catch up with my friends.  
  
  
  
Elena POV  
Once we got [the girls together to practice, ](http://data1.whicdn.com/images/73244897/large.jpg)we decide to set Riley and Lydia in one fighting ring and [Scott](http://data1.whicdn.com/images/93624773/large.gif) and Derek in another. [Lydia was doing amazingly and jumped off of the edge and onto Riley.](http://data3.whicdn.com/images/53097466/large.gif) Everyone else was training in the workout room in the local gym that Rhea got us for the day.  
"Wow Lydia!" Stiles says and [Lydia glares at him as he walks towards her and she leaps over Riley and she takes Stiles' head between her legs and flips him onto the ground making me raise my eyebrows. I knew she was jealous but damn she's getting better each day.](https://avengingfilmmaker.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/avengers-blackwidow.gif?w=500&h=269)  
"El, let's go," Rhea says, pulling me along with her.  
"Right now?"  
"Unless you want me to call you out in front of Liam, yes. I only threaten because I care."  
I laugh, "I know. Where too?" I ask, preparing to make a portal.  
Rhea pushes my hand back down, "To the hotel down the road. It would feel great to almost be human again. God do you remember what it was like?"  
"Do you miss it? Sometimes I do.."  
Our hands interlock as an act of comfort as we walk down the road and Rhea smiles at me. "I miss the lightness of it, not having the constant paranoia and sense that I have to protect everyone around me, but..."  
"What?"  
"I like being able to protect everyone, seeing the world in a way that no one else can."  
"Me too Rhea, me too." I say walking past her and she stops me  
"What aren't you telling me Elena?" She asks and I could easily deceive her again and avoid this inevitable fight we're about to have, but I think about all I've done today.  
"I knew there was going to be a Sentient attack." I look up facing Rhea and I flip my hair to one side "I knew because I was told-"  
"By whom?!" Rhea yelled stepping towards me and I notice that her claws start to show so I hold out my hand and kinetically paralyze her freezing her in her place.  
"By Anna-Marie, my sister. The Original Supernaturals are alive." I pause reading her expression   
"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BECAUSE?!"   
"BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO CONNECTION TO THEM." I yell back "You had just started to get your relationship back with Isaac, you were still mourning Allison. I couldn't add on to the pressure you were already under and quite frankly I had to process it myself. I have a family again, and they are off fighting some underground war and they won't let me be a part of it. They said that I am doing my part by being here with the pack and making sure you are all alright." I say and her claws go away and I free her. "Charlene came through a portal and from what I could see the battle is bloody." I shake my head "They took Raven and Anna's DNA and applied it to the Sentient's-"  
"That's how they shifted."   
"Yeah... They will keep on attacking. That's why I have been training everyone so hard.."  
"You can't bear the burdens we face by yourself, El. That's why we were chosen in the first place. You and I are a two-man team, yin and yang. We do things together because we work best together. Besides, you weren't fooling me, I knew you were lying and that you were about to try and lie again."  
"No you didn't, I read your mind," I counter.  
Rhea gets a really weird look on her face and pulls me into the hotel. "Welcome to Beacon Hills, it's a really nice place. Let's get set up for the meeting, shall we?"  
Knowing that I should, I tag along. "Do you have any rooms with a view?" I ask the front desk staff.  
"Room 1217, Cash or credit?" The man asks Rhea.  
She narrows her eyes at him, "Cash. Only stupid people leave a paper trail. Here's $500 for the night. I don't want a single disturbance, and I want room service. I request a wake up call at 7:37 pm. Can you handle that, Tim?" The poor man nods and hands her the keys to our room while accepting her money. Rhea seems very distrustful of this man, and hotel, but I follow her up to our room.  
"Back to what you were saying?"  
"You can't lie to me, they took that ability away with my memories. I've gotten it back. I see through people and I can spot every lie they're telling and living." My jaw drops. "Oh and Elena?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't lie and don't feel like you have to lie to me. We both know Deaton and I are the only people you trust."  
"I just hate seeing you under stress.."  
Rhea frowns, "You can't protect me from myself, El."  
"I'm sure as hell going to try, Rhea. You helped me gain control of myself when I let my Serenity persona overtake me.  
"Except my demons are actual demons, and I'm always under pressure. I've got it handl-" Rhea puts her finger to her lips and motions that we get on either side of the door. I nod just as I throw open the door and she yanks the guard inside.  
As Rhea yanks the guard in I speak with her using my mind  **"I'm beginning to think this new ability is worse than some demons"**  if this ability manifests like it did my mother, then I could become dark. All my potential and abilities could kill millions... I snap back to Rhea  
"Name!" She says angrily, the alpha in her suddenly rising.  
"It's such a shame you won't live to find out," The man says, but she puts a single clawed finger on his head, and suddenly his veins begin hardening.  
"Ah, Raoul. What a nifty surprise. Who sent you?" I ask.  
"You. Already. Know." He chokes, and Rhea lets him breathe.  
"Tell me now, and I'll let you fight for your life, we aren't patient. If I have to ask once more, you'll be dead before your brain can process what's happening."  
"Fine!" He shouts. "The founders and scientists sent me. You're both the next on our target list. And they want you back Rhea. Camden misses you," The bastard grins. Knowing that Dr. Camden helped Rhea grieve after losing her entire family, and they murdered him before her eyes and then stole her memories, I grab him by the throat.  
"You did say we had to let him fight," I say to my best friend.  
"I thought I was going to live?" He asks in a rush.  
Rhea lets out a maniacal laugh before we start to kick and attack the guard who interrupted our only time alone. The thing about Rhea and I is that we are perfectly in sync with our [movements](http://data2.whicdn.com/images/82946478/large.gif), knowing when to hit and when to block or guard, that we would be enough of an army for any war.  
Once the guard is unconscious on the floor I feel an energy flow through me quickly. My eyes flash and my head starts to violently pound  
"Oh my God Elena," Rhea says and I run to a mirror and I notice the scar resulting from an old operation is glowing along with my eyes. From what I can see, [my eyes are changing from their normal purple to fire red-orange ](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110801042900/x-men/images/f/f7/Jean_Grey_in_X2.jpg)and I feel my hands quickly unleash flames resulting from telekinetic energy. "Serenity..." She says and I quickly feel myself fall to the floor. Wait. Was I.... "If the Phoenix Force is acting this quickly we should take precautions." I nod and I smile looking down at the guard who starts to get up. I pick him up and throw him against the ceiling making a cracking noise. "Elena-" I take him and throw him across to the balcony entrance and I walk over to him and he reaches for his gun but I fling my hand towards him impulsively and fire mixed with telekinetic energy shoots at him causing him to  fly back well beyond the balcony. My eyes change back to purple and then back to their usual color. "Elena what did you do, what's wrong." The smile that was etched on my face wears down  
"Nothing." I lie and read her mind, since she can tell when I'm lying I check to see if she knows. She doesn't.


	16. 16.

  
Sheriff Stilinski POV  
"Alright, can you get everyone out of here for five minutes? I've got an expert of my own coming in," I say to my deputy.  
"Fine," Parrish says, turning away from me.  
"Thanks Parrish!" I say. He leads everyone off of the roof of the hospital, where we've just found the body of Sean Walcott. Yes, the boy whose family was just brutally murdered. I turn around in the light of the helicopter to find Derek Hale standing there. "I guess you've been standing there long enough to hear that we have to make this quick. Scott said he called himself a Wendigo."  
"Cannibalistic shape shifter, but I haven't heard of them in Beacon Hills for a long time. Must have been well hidden," Derek says, shaking his head. "How many people did Scott say were up here?"  
"Just Sean and the axe murderer. Who apparently has no mouth. Wouldn't know anything about that, would ya?"   
"There was someone else. Someone young, male," Derek says confidently.  
"You smell his fear?" I ask skeptically.  
"And his blood."  
  
Stiles POV  
"Like I said, I told my dad everything I could!" I say, walking into my second home.  
"And you didn't tell him about Liam?" Scott asks.  
"You barely told me about Liam!" I retort. "What did you do with him anyway?"  
"He's upstairs."  
"Doing what?"  
"Uh- Lying down." Scott looks nervous and leads me up to his bathroom. He pulls back the curtain to reveal a duck taped Liam in the tub. I close the curtain and sit down.  
"So you bit him?"  
"Yeah," Scott says.  
"And you kidnapped him."  
"Yeah..."  
"And you brought him here," I say unsurprised.  
"I panicked!"  
"Elena is going to murder us. This isn't going to end with us burying pieces of his body out in the desert, is it?" I ask, hearing Liam freaking out in the bathroom. "As a reminder, this is why I always come up with the plans. Your plans suck."  
"I know," Scott says. "It's why I called you. So what do we do?" I smile and then lead him to grab Liam, who we place in a chair in Scott's room.  
"Liam, we're going to take the tape off your mouth. If you scream, it goes right back on, if you talk quietly, it stays off. Got it?" I ask. Liam nods before I take the tape off of his mouth. "Okay, now you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight and a lot more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things you've seen tonight. Do you understand?"  
"Not really," Liam says.  
"Good, that's good."  
"I don't understand either," Scott says, making me pause.  
"You tell him."  
"Tell me what?!"  
"Liam, what happened to you, what I had to do in order to save you, it's going to change you."  
"Unless it kills you. Shouldn't have said that," I reprimand myself. "Uh oh. uh oh. Is he crying?"  
"Liam you're going to be okay. You're not gonna die," Scott says, squatting to comfort the new kid.  
"Probably not," I say, squatting too.  
"Stop it!" Scott whispers.  
"Okay, possibly not." We untie Liam and feel awful because he was tied up in the first place.  
"Liam are you okay?" Scott asks gently.  
"We're really sorry buddy," I agree. Liam hits Scott with the chair and I stand up. "LIAM! WHAT THE HELL?" Liam punches me and runs down the hallway. God with him being as violent as he is no wonder why he and Elena are a match made in heaven. Scott and I tackle him together and we all fall down the stairs in a dog pile and just as Liam crawls off and runs away, I think I've got him but it turns out it was just Scott's leg.  
"Your plans suck too!" He mutters.  
  
Rhea POV  
I'm upstairs at the loft with Isaac, both of us being very silent because something just set off the alarm downstairs. I hear my Uncle Peter shut it off and I walk to the top of the stairs to see what's going on.  
"Derek you here? Derek!" Peter calls as he looks at some paperwork. Suddenly a pick axe is buried into his chest and the mute walks out of the darkness. "Derek.."  
"Don't worry Peter, Derek is next," The mute types into his keyboard, making his automated voice come out. He leaves the loft and I rush downstairs to help.  
"Uncle Peter, are you okay?" I ask, taking a look at his wound.  
"Get Derek here now! And get this damn thing out of me!" He yells. I call Derek right away and then yank the axe out of him. "Ow!" he yells.  
"Don't boss me around Uncle Peter, and don't cross me. I could've killed you by now, and I could have killed the mute-" I stop, knowing that I just gave him an idea. Me and my stupid mouth.  
  
Stiles POV  
I pull out some shackles and hold them up to Malia.  
"I hate full moons," She says honestly.  
"Well lets try to make it the last time we have to use these," I say. "Besides, we might have to use these for Liam."  
"Are you guys sure he's going to turn into a werewolf?"  
"We're not even sure he's going to live," I say, as we work on making the shackles fit on her wrists. "Is that too tight?" I ask.  
"No," She says. I look up to see my dad looking at us worriedly.  
"Hey! Uh, this is not what you think at all!" I try to cover.  
"I don't even want to know," He says, walking away.  
"There's nothing to know cause I just.." I call out.  
"I don't get it," Malia says quietly as she tightens the shackles some more.  
"Tell him that," I mutter.  
  
  
Kira POV  
"These are your math notes?" I ask Lydia as a strange code pops up onto her computer. "No wonder Malia's failing."  
"Some of them are my notes, the rest I think are part of some type of code.."  
"You don't remember writing it?"  
"Not in the slightest. But considering my drawing of a tree led us to the Nemeton, I should probably figure out what it means before it tries to kill us," She says, looking back at the screen.  
"Maybe it's like the enigma code the allies used. Remember how my dad is a World War Two buff? My mom was, well, in it."  
"I think this is a variation on something called the Vizniak Cipher."  
"You know how to crack it?" I ask.  
"With a key," She says easily. Just as she says the word key, her mom holds out a key to her.  
"Remember the rules; no more than six people allowed in the lake house, stay out of the wine, and if anything gets broken, it's getting added to your credit card debt."  
"Fine!" Lydia smiles.  
"And lock up the basement. from all the scratch marks I found on the walls it looked like a pack of wild animals got down there, "Her mom says, handing over keys and walking away. Lydia and I share a look before class begins.  
  
Outside POV  
"I'm not watching another movie on a Friday night," Garrett says as he, Violet, and Mason walk off of the school bus. "There's got to be something going on."  
"You remember we're freshman, right?" Mason adds. "We jut got off the school bus, we're not exactly going to be hitting the clubs until 4 am."  
"Okay, we'll meet at your place at nine," Violet says, walking away with her boyfriend. Liam runs up, out of breath and stops to catch it right next to Mason.  
"Hey, why weren't you on the bus?" Mason asks.  
"Uh, I ran," Liam says too quickly.  
"You ran three miles to school?" Mason inquires.  
"I just started running."  
"Guess your leg's okay, and what happened to your arm?"  
Liam starts to feel seek and leans over the railing. "Dude are you okay?" Mason asks. Liam looks up to reassure him but meets eyes with Scott McCall, the alpha who bit him.  
"I- I'll talk to you later, I gotta get to class." Scott and Stiles corner him in the hallway.  
"Will you listen for one second! Liam, we're brothers now." Scott says.  
"We just met and you bit me!" Liam counters.  
"The bite is a gift," Scott tries to explain in the way it was explained to him. Stiles interrupts and stands by his friend's side.  
"We? We are trying to help you, you little runt!" Stiles says.  
"By kidnapping me?!"  
"Just to clarify, Scott kidnapped you. And I aided him.. abetted," Stiles says.  
Scott speaks once more, "Liam, I've gone through this before. Something's happening to you, something big."  
"Nothing's happening to me, nothing!" He says angrily, ripping off his wrist bandage to reveal perfectly healed skin.  
  
   
Scott POV  
"You bit him?! Shit Scott, I didn't think you had it in you," Rhea says over speaker phone.  
"Although I enjoy your sarcasm more than just about everything in the world, now is not the time," Stiles says to his female best friend.  
"Where are you, anyway? And Isaac?" I ask her.  
"I'm up at my cabin, why? Isaac is at school," She says nonchalantly.  
"No he's not," I say, looking for our good pal.  
"Rhea... Why are you at your cabin?" Stiles asks, suddenly looking concerned.  
"I got him a private tutor, he's getting his diploma a few weeks after I get mine. And Stiles, you know why. But if I have to explain again, take me off of speaker phone."  
"Okay, you're off," I say, clicking speakerphone off and holding the phone up to Stiles' ear.  
"My mother's journal? I've figured out how to read it. And I may or definitely may not trust everyone at home right now. Something weird is happening and I don't like it. I'm going to the other side for a while to see her and figure out what I need to know."  
"No! You will do no such thing!" Stiles shouts. She giggles on the other line.  
"Stiles, I'm life and death, I'll be fine."  
"Is someone at least there with you?" I ask.  
"Luke and Riley are with me. Keep an eye on Elena, okay? The after effects of being brought back to life by me can be horrible. Love you guys! Stay safe tonight!" She says.  
"We love you too! You too!" Stiles and I say before she hangs up the phone.  
"HEY!"  
"Oh shit." Stiles says just as Elena busts through Lydia's front door, she quickly lifts me up by my shirt and pins me to the wall. We stare at each other for a moment and I can tell she doesn't know what to think   
"Is... Is he okay?" I nod and she lets me down   
"All signs are pointing to him turning, he'll be fine." Stiles comes up and puts a hand on her back  
"Come on, I'll take you to him."  
  
Elena POV  
"Come on, I'll take you to him." I smile as Stiles leads me to a back room and he heads back to the others   
"CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!? I DON'T-" He stops yelling when he sees that it's me. "Elena..." I walk towards him placing my hand on his knee and I can tell he's starting to cry "I'm turning into one of them aren't I." I sigh and nod   
"Yes, Scott made a judgment call by doing what he did. If he didn't bite you you would have died. You healed yourself already so chances are you'll fully shift tonight." He wipes his eyes and looks at me causing me to peck his lips and when I pull away his eyes have shifted due to his hormones. "You aren't the only one going through something new, now come on. Let's get through your first full moon." I say helping him up and we walk back outside and we are met with headlights making Liam react them in pain and he doubles over  
"Who else did you tell?!" Kira asks pulling back the curtain  
"Just my friend Mason, you said this was a party!" Liam says looking at me  
"And who did he invite?"   
"Everyone." Scott says and Malia groans  
"Stiles?"  
"Yeah?" Malia turns around all wolfed out and Stiles jumps  
"Heyy okay! Let's get you to the boat house babe"   
"What am I supposed to do with a horde forming outside?!" Lydia yells  
"Lydia, who throws the best parties in Beacon Hills?"  
"What!" She shrieks "Me! Obviously!"   
"Okay then throw a party!" Stiles says and he takes off with Malia and I stay with Scott holding Liam and Lydia scoffs  
"Are you gonna be okay?" I ask and she nods   
"Yeah, go take care of the little wolf." I nod and Scott and I leave to go to the boat house and she opens the door  
"Hey are we in the right place?"  
"For the party?" Mason and then Garrett ask and she bites her cheek   
"Absolutely!" I hear her say and people cheer as we walk out the door.  
  
Sheriff Stilinski POV  
"Okay I think i got an I.P. Address." Parrish says causing me to lean in  
"That means we can find him right?"  
"Definitely, Especially if-" He gets cut off by the Mute's hand moving.   
"What was that?" Derek asks  
"I think I found a message. Does anyone recognize the handle 'Benefactor'?"  
"Money Transferred. What does that mean?" Derek asks as the words appear  
I back up " It mean's this guy isn't just a killer. He's an Assassin."  
  
Lydia POV  
I walk into the kitchen of my party and see a man wheeling in a keg of beer and I sigh "Okay, I didn't order a keg of beer."  
"Somebody ordered it. You trying to tell me no one here wants to drink?" He says matter of factly and I look over to see a wine glass next to my Mac "Who put this here! This laptop's $2000!" I say and Garrett is holding a now opened bottle of wine and I take it from him "This bottle was $400." I say and he backs off and I look back to the man "How much?" He hands me a piece of paper and I read it "What's the extra $100?"   
"I call that the 'Yes you do look 21 to me' sir charge." I scoff and I see Mason walking up the stairs  
"Let me get you some cash." I look back to the man and walk out to find Mason  
"I opened the wine, I should probably pay for the keg." I hear Garrett say as I walk up the stairs.  
  
Violet POV  
I follow the man with the keg until he walks out of the party and when he noticed that I slashed his tires he get's angry "Son of a bitch!" he yells and he starts to lean against his car in pain mumbling the same three words over and over again "The Sun. The Moon. The Truth." I walk behind him and start to choke him with my necklace-garrote and once I get a good hold on his throat I press a button which heats up the wire causing it to slice his head clean off his body. I pull out my phone and take a picture.  
  
As I walk back into the party I quickly look for Garrett and I put the necklace back on. "Why are you smiling at your phone?" I ask wrapping my arms around him.  
"Our friend just sent me a text." I look at the phone and see 'The Benefactor' and the message 'The money has been transferred into your account.' I smile and we start to kiss.  
  
Lydia POV  
"Liam you up here?" I hear Mason call as I trail behind him and I follow him into a room and he turns around hearing me  
"What are you doing? The party's downstairs."  
"I was looking for Liam"  
"Sorry but missing Freshman are a little low on my priority list."  
"Not so low that you know he's a Freshman?"  
"Alright maybe I've met him once or twice." I admit "Downstairs." I say grabbing his arm and the two wine glasses fall out of my hand and onto the white carpet. "Oh God! The carpet, no!" I start to freak out trying to rub it   
"Hey, it'll come out... Sorry, was it valuable?" He asks  
"No, that's the problem. Nothing in here is valuable." I look up from the carpet "We just put this house on the market, it was supposed to be left without a scratch, it has to be in perfect condition, we need every penny we can get out of this place."  
"Okay let me get some Club Soda and Salt. Lydia, it'll come out." he assures me "It will." I flash him a quick smile thanking him as he gets up. Once he walks out and the door is shut it's like the house is completely silent. I walk towards the door and slowly open it hearing the sounds of the party and then I shut it hearing nothing.  
"Soundproof." I say but it comes out as more of a question. I walk towards the middle of the room and then I make my way towards a record player hooked up to speakers and I turn it on. As the needle scratched the disk I hear faint whispers. I look up from the voices to see heads saying the words I'm hearing bulge through the wall. I loo around the wall hoping for some answers."  
  
Sheriff Stilinski POV  
Derek and I walk through the doors of Beacon Hills High School and I have my gun out ready to fire. "You know, just because the guy connected to the School's WiFi doesn't mean he's still here."  
"True, but I've seen enough in this school to keep a gun in my hand while walking in after dark." We keep walking forward and I spot some blood on the ground "Like blood." and Derek observes it. We follow it to a door   
"That doesn't make sense."  
"Yeah no kidding."  
"No that's not what I mean, I should have caught the scent before we walked in." he walks towards the door and goes to open it   
"Woah-" I grab his hand away from the handle "You nervous makes me nervous." I nod as he slowly opens the door a bit to see that the handle is attached to a wire and see it connected to a Claymore. I raise my eyebrows and shut the door.   
"GET DOWN" Derek yells pulling me down and I see a pick axe get stuck in the place Derek was and the Mute vaults over the stairs carrying a Tomahawk and he walks towards us.  
  
Stiles POV  
I walk towards my girlfriend who has one arm free "I'm not gonna run." I say as she growls trying to break free "Because I don't think you're going to hurt me. Because you're so afraid of hurting me after what you did to your family. I know what that's like-" I get cut off by the sound off something behind me, I look back and see nothing.  
  
(Meanwhile) Elena POV  
I walk in after I hear the slow ambient music turn off and I see Scott and Kira "Sorry" Kira says and I nod  
"Don't be haha how is he?" I walk towards Liam and I have to admit he is one of the more attractive wolves I've come across. He growls and tries to break free and attack me, I don't flinch, knowing he won't attack me. "Have you heard anything from Isaac or Rhea?" I ask and Scott speaks up "No last I heard she texted Stiles." I nod and throw a portal to Stiles and Malia.  
"I'm not gonna run" I quickly duck behind something and try and listen as I hear a wolfed out Malia growl "I know what that's like, I remember everything I did and the worst part is that I remember liking it. Because I felt powerful. I felt fearless. And most of all, in control. But when I came through it I learned something else. Control is overrated." He says as he unlocks the chain holding Malia's other arm and she leaps forward hugging him. I'm not sure why I'm hiding right now... I throw a portal to make it seem like I'm just arriving and I walk through   
"Hear anything from Rhea?" Stiles tells me that she's up at her old cottage and he mentions her going to The Other Side and I hurry and throw a portal back to Scott  
"Scott! Rhea's-" I stop when I see Liam's gone and in front of me is none other than Chris Argent. He looks me up and down and he takes me in his arms hugging me. It's been way too long.   
"I got your text." He says to Scott   
  
Derek POV  
I watch as the Mute throws Stilinski against the lockers and I dodge his multiple Tomahawk attacks and I manage to get him against the lockers and then I hold him back causing him to be unable to move and Sheriff holds his gun out  
"You have the right to remain silent." That was a good one "Anything you say can-" I see Peter walking into my sight "And will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney." Peter looks around and sees us. "If you cannot afford one, -"  
"No." I say as Peter runs down the hall "NO PETER NO!" I yell pushing myself to move Sheriff out of the way and Derek leaps up before slicing the Mute's neck. Then he continues to claw at his face. Once he stands up so does Sheriff holding his gun. Peter pulls out a handkerchief and wipes the blood off of him and all he does is nod his head no.  
"We've learned a better way." I say to him  
he stops for a moment and then walks away "I'm a creature of habit.  
  
Elena POV  
I'm in the forest with Chris and Scott looking for Liam "There's a clearing just North of here, all you have to do is corral him there the rest is taken care of."  
"What are you gonna do?" Scott asks  
"He's your Beta Scott, the better question is what are you going to do?" I've always loved his wisdom  
"He won't listen to me"  
"He will if you start using your own words." We hear the sound of Liam screaming and I'm able to pinpoint a location and I throw a portal and quickly get to him. Chris comes up behind me   
"Alright we clearly have much to discuss. Later though." and he walks away and Scott comes up.  
  
Kira POV  
"Has anyone seen Lydia?" I walk upstairs and look in every room until I find her. Once I see her I calm down "Hey, Lydia" I walk towards her and she continues to stare off at the wall "Are you okay?" And I notice the record playing but no sound. "What do you hear?"  
"The key" she says still distant "The key to break the code" she pulls out her laptop and types away at it. I lean in to see what she's doing and I see the code she wrote appear on the screen and then she is told to enter in a Keyword. After thinking, she types in 'Allison' and then more of the code appears but it now appears as a list. Everyone in the pack plus others in Beacon Hills are listed, along with numbers next to each name.  
"What is this?"  
"It's a list of Supernatural's in Beacon Hills... It's a Dead Pool. And we're all on it."  
  
Isaac POV  
I stay by Rhea's side holding her hand as I feel her heart beat slowing down until it eventually stops. Rhea said she needed to die in order for her to go to the Other Side, and that she would come back when she got her answers.  
"She'll be alright. It isn't the first time she's done this." Riley says putting a hand on my shoulder and I nod   
"I just can't lose her, not after everything that has happened." I say and I hear faint growling   
"Luke shut up" Riley says and the growling continues  
"It's not me." Luke says and then they get up and I follow them to see a group of maybe five Berserkers walking towards the cottage.   
  
Luke and Riley charge after the two Berserkers who are running towards them and I see them start to fight using their Earth and Ice abilities. Hesitantly I rush forward to aid them in battle. I keep attacking until I'm sure one is dead. Four more. I feel one knock me to the ground and he raises his weapon to stab me and Luke throws one of their knives straight into his skull and he helps me up. I look to see the five bodies of the enemies and I see five more walking our way "GO CHECK ON RHEA" Riley yells and I run back to the cottage and when I get to her room I see Kate hovered over Rhea and she looks at me "Awe, it's Isaac." I walk towards her and she grabs me by the throat and shifts in front of me and throws me out of the cottage. When I get back, there is no one, she's gone.  
"Where is she?!" Luke asks out of breath blood on his cheek  
"Kate took her."  
  
Elena POV  
"I can't do this to them again."  
"Do what?" Scott asks Liam   
"I already left one school, I can't do this to my mom, my step-dad, everyone looked at me like I was some sort of-"  
"monster." I say and meekly smile at him "Li, trust me I know what that's like more than anybody. But we are here for you,  _I_  am here for you." I say making him look at me "And you aren't a monster, none of us are." I say flashing my mix between Purple and Phoenix Fire eyes at him  
"And you aren't alone." Scott says hugging his new Beta. I smile as Liam hugs him back. Not just because he's his Alpha. But because now they have a bond. A bond like brothers, maybe even closer.


	17. 17.

Elena POV  
After last night, I've made it clear to Liam that he would not face this alone. I would be here to support and guide him no matter what happens.  
"Elena?" He asks shyly, laying next to me on his bed.  
"Yeah?"  
"How do you know I won't attack you or even how to make me realize what I'm doing?"  
I smile. "You know how Rhea and I are like sisters?"  
"Of course!"  
"She was always very calm about her transformations, but I was the one who helped her out when she wolfed out."  
"How? And how was she calm?"  
"Rhea knew what to expect very clearly, but she didn't need a phrase or anything whimsical to anchor her to her human side," I trail off, realizing I'm giving up a huge secret.  
"What did she use? Can I have some?" Liam asks in a rush.  
I giggle, "I only found a little, but with our combined powers, she and I made what we needed." I pause and look at my handsome boyfriend.. was he my boyfriend? Now I sound like Kira. "It was wolfsbane, Liam."  
"Isn't that poisonous to weres?"  
"Bingo. Can we talk about something else? Talking about the past makes me antsy and talking about Rhea makes me worry that something went wrong..." I say quietly, saying a silent prayer that she'd be okay.   
"Come here," Liam says in a husky voice. I automatically get as close as I can and look into his beautiful eyes.  
"Is this good?" I ask.  
"My lips feel like they're falling asleep, mind waking them up for me?" He winks, but I can't help myself and crane my neck to kiss him... hard. Liam kisses back with more passion and traces my bottom lip with his tongue and I grant him entrance. As our tongues fight for dominance, I slide my hand up his shirt and run my fingers across his rock hard abs and muscular chest. He breaks apart from our kiss to kiss down my neck and playfully bite me before he goes to lift my shirt. I let him do it willingly because he rolls us so he's on top and returns to kissing me like we had no time to lose. That's when I understood. We're all young kids dealing with things that never happen to anyone else. We really don't have any time to lose, one wrong move and we're toast.   
  
Kate POV  
The berserkers weren't even guarding Rhea at all, because they assumed she was just dead. I know better than that, why would three guys need to guard a dead girl? A powerful one at that. Hale's have been nothing but a pain in my ass so far, but I do miss terrorizing Derek... Oh well, If i know anything about him I know that this will really get to him. Calmly, I walk out and towards the unconscious Rhea.  
"Guard her!" I shout. "You have no idea what she can do.."  
  
Rhea POV   
So far I've talked to my ancestors, the ancestors of were jaguars, and even of supernaturals. I gathered that when the time is right, I need to step forward into battle and go for the enemies at the back. They'll be guarding the trail I need to follow. I'll need to leave my friends and follow the trail to the true enemy.  
"Rhea dear," My mom calls. I hug her once more.  
"I could visit all the time, but I know I shouldn't. I love you, mom. And I miss you beyond what words can say," I frown.  
"And I you, darling. Remember everything I've taught you about your powers on this side. And I approve of Isaac, too. Are you ready?"  
I smile, "Yes, goodbye mom!" I thump my chest with my fist and bring myself back to life. I know that I'm not with my boys, but rather with Kate now. My eyes open and I disintegrate everyone but Kate with my mind.   
"Rhea!" She shouts warily.  
I grin and stand up, "I refuse to kill you the easy way"  
  
Lydia POV  
"Good, but you need to be more aggressive." Riley says for probably the hundredth time today. He made me skip the first half of school just so he can train me, I'm not mad... I mean I  _do_  need to improve and expand my banshee abilities but my mother is going to rail me with questions regarding where I was today.   
"How much more aggressive can I get?" I say flashing him an obviously fake smile   
"Run it again" he says and he transforms his hands and arms into Ice as I pull out my Bo-Staff. He charges at me and as I use my staff to defend myself I start to attack him forcing him to be on the defensive. I smirk once I realize I'm getting the best of him and he freezes my feet to the floor and during the time I look down he goes to attack me. I lean my body as back as I can to avoid him while using my staff to try and counter. I swing my staff overhead and it smacks him straight in the face and he steps back; this gives me enough time to break the ice with my staff and I quickly charge at him with the staff but he holds his hands out and generates a shield of Ice that protects himself from me. I hold the staff in one hand and I let out a small scream which quickly shatters the ice and I take one final swing and knock Riley on his back. I hold the end against his throat and he smiles looking back up at me and he holds his hand out. I grab it and help him up smiling back. He's cute, flirty, but like I said before; with all of this going on the last thing I need is to fall for someone who'll just end up dead.   
"That was good, really good. Next time we'll focus more on your abilities, but I'm sure Elena will be here so she'll probably be more help than I." I nod  
"Where is she?" I ask and he sits down across from me handing me a bottle of water  
"I think she went to Chris'" I nearly choke on my water  
"Chris?! Allison's dad?!" I ask standing up and as soon as he nods I rush out the door and I'm faced with one of Elena's portals and I don't waste a second before hugging Elena and walking in because I see Mr. Argent on the other side.  
  
(meanwhile) Elena POV  
As I walk down the street to the Argent's house I couldn't help but feel nostalgic... By now I was merely inches from the door and as I raised my hand to knock on the door I hear the gruff voice from Chris "Come in Elena" I laugh and come inside hugging the man   
"How've you been Chris?" I ask sitting down on the couch across from him and he simply shakes his head   
"It has been the hardest thing I have had to go through in my life." he then points to me "But you, you on the other hand seem to be doing much better than when I last saw you." I smile, last time he saw me was when I was working an operation at the Facility. We ran into each other accidentally of course but it was still nice to see him. It was the first operation I was given after I was led to believe that the Originals were all dead.  
"Yeah, it's been pretty hectic back here too." I nod and then I cross my legs "The Original Supernaturals are alive." I say to him watching his lips curl into a smile and his eyes in disbelief   
"Are you kidding with me Elena because this would be a sick joke." I nod my head confirming that this is no lie. He looks at me sternly "Proof." is all he says and I nod. I generate a crystal in my hand and throw it and I tell him to walk through after his astonishment wears off "Where are we?"   
"My house." I say walking towards my dresser and I pull out my sisters white glove and as soon as it comes into view  
"Your sister?" I nod  
"Both of them and my brother, I've only seen Anna, Raven, and Charlene but from what I've heard the team is still alive." I portal us back to his house and he has a permanent grin on his face, I can tell it's the happiest he has been since Allison.  
"So do you think-"  
"I'm almost positive Chris." he runs up to hug me and during the embrace I feel the darkness of the Phoenix flash across my consciousness "AGH" I kneel down in pain and when I look up he notices my eyes which instead of the purple he was used to, he saw my phoenix eyes and he backed up   
"Serenity."   
I groan "I know Chris. I took on a Sentient-"  
"Why didn't you tell me?! Alone?" I nod   
"Yeah, the aftermath from the fight triggered the dormant gene in my DNA and it's manifesting slowly." he helps me up and excuses himself for a moment. I get up from the couch and walk around looking at pictures of him and Victoria, him and Allison, and him and Kate.   
"I heard about that too." I turn around holding the picture of Kate and him in my hand and I put it down and he hands me some coffee   
"Don't focus on that right now, you're happy." he smiles and after a moment it fades which causes mine to fade.   
"Well Allison would have been mortified if she knew what Kate was doing..." I nod in agreement, Allison loved her aunt, such a shame. "But she would have been overjoyed if she found out her cousin was still alive." I smile thinking about Andre Argent, and how he's probably with my sister right now.  
"Alright well I have to go find Rhea and rescue her from your psychotic sister." We laugh and I get a portal ready   
"Need any help?"  
"Nah, I have some people coming." I'm about to walk through the portal   
"Elena. No matter how good it feels, you can't let the power control you." looking down, I nod and walk through the portal. Once I walk through the portal I see Lydia who I guess just finished training with Riley; she hugs me and I hug her back before she walks through and the portal closes. I can't believe I'm doing this. I walk up to the door hesitantly and knock. When the door opens I immediately roll my eyes   
"You ready Elena!" Luke and Riley walk out as we make our way to find Rhea.  
  
Stiles POV  
"Elena Collins?" Finstock calls out   
"Yeah she's not here?" I say unsure for the fifth time so far this class. Nobody has any idea on where Rhea is, Isaac is sick without her, and Elena is out doing God knows what and the Twins are probably doing whatever they want, they enrolled here and don't even show up to school... Seems about right.  
"Stilinski I never thought I would see the day when you would actually participate in this class." Scott laughs from next to me and he leans over   
"So I was thinking that after school today we could go and fi-"  
"Finally study! That's what you were about to say McCall!" Coach yells from behind us "Study? Why? Because you all have a test tomorrow, on the past three chapters we have covered. There will be six essay questions and you cannot use notes." We all groan "Oh! And I'll see you guys at practice." We get up as the bell rings and Liam walks over from his locker towards Scott and I  
"Hey Liam, wanna train with us at Lacrosse?" I ask the new Beta and he smiles and says 'Sure'. We walk towards the locker rooms and we get our gear out  
"So what's going on with you and Elena?" Scott asks and Liam shrugs   
"Nothing really, I think... It's kind of confusing." And when he turns around you can clearly see a hickey right below his collarbone and on his abs   
"Seems pretty simple to me" I tease and he notices the marks and quickly gets his jersey on and nudges me "Now remember, no wolfing out if anything happens okay? I don't wanna have to learn how to control you like I did Scott." I say remembering   
"What did you do?"  
"I nailed him in the chest and head until he learned control." I say and he assures Scott and I that he will be careful. Once we get outside on the field I see the girls on the bleachers ready to watch us. I smile at my girlfriend and then Lydia and I lock eyes and I start to remember the dream I had last night...  
 _'Stiles!' Lydia grins, running up and hugging me. I pick her up and twirl her around before she kisses me. We share a few more kisses once I set her down and then we walk up to our group of friends, the old ones. Scott, Derek,  and Allison._  
When I woke up I realized that like my feelings for Lydia, it's probably a thing of the past. I would ask Rhea but since no one can tell me where she is, I can't do anything right now but wai-   
"OUCH!" I shout as the mitt coach threw at me knocks me in the chest.  
  
Isaac POV  
"Come on, come on!" I plead as I dial Rhea's phone for the millionth time.  
"Hello?" Her wonderful voice answers.  
"Baby, please come back. I thought I lost you.. AGAIN."  
"I'm really sorry, and I love you. But I'm not with Kate anymore."  
"Where are you?"   
"Somewhere in the desert..." She trails off.  
"You know North America and South America like the back of your paws. Where?"  
She laughs. "Just outside of Mexico City. I'm going to be home soon, tell everyone I'm on the east coast or something. No one can show up here. I mean it babe."  
"Fine. I love you," I say.  
"I love you too," she says, hanging up. I turn around seeing a portal with Elena walking through and I see Riley and Luke in the background  
"Oh don't mind me, I'm just picking up a necklace I let Rhea borrow, and then just like that she was out.  
  
Lydia POV  
Once I sat down next to Malia we watched our guys get out onto the field and Stiles turns and spots us. He smiles at Malia and waves and then he and I lock eyes and I instantly think about the dream I had.  
 _'Stiles!' I grinned, running up and hugging him. He picks me up and twirls me around before kissing me. We share a few more kisses once he sets me down and then we walk up to our group of friends, the old ones. Scott, Derek, and Allison. We approach them hand in hand and we get ready for our double date. "Hey you guys don't mind if I tag along do you?" We look to see Derek ask us nervously and of course we say yes and we head off to bowling. Scott and Allison take his dirt bike and Derek is already headed to his car so I follow Stiles into his jeep and once he gets in he starts looking around "Looking for these?" I ask holding out the keys and he smiles and kisses me "What would I do without my amazing banshee." I smile and he grabs my hand as he pulls out "I love you" I look at him and my heart flutters "I love you too Stiles, I always have and I always will."_  
My eyes quickly go from Stiles' back to the other players and Malia nudges me and whispers in my ear "What was that about?"  
I nod my head dismissing her "It was nothing, just watching Kira's first practice." I say and I end up spending the rest of the time thinking about Stiles...  
  
Elena POV  
"What would Rhea be doing in Mexico City?" Riley asks as Luke heads to the directions I gave him. "While picking up my necklace I read his mind."  
"Hey uh guys?" Riley says as we drive onward and Luke and I stop our conversation and turn to him   
"Yeah?" we look on the road to see a woman walking along the dirt road calmly and then she calmly turns around.   
"Kate..." I quickly get out of the car and the Twins line up next to me and she smirks   
"You think I'm alone? I'm after the bitch too." Berserkers jump down from the mountain top and more surround us from the back, at least twenty.   
"Kate..." I take a step back generating my Katana   
"No, I don't want to hear it, is little  _Serenity_  scared?" I ignore her   
"Fine, I guess we'll just ignore the three Sentients that are flying our way." I say causing Kate to slowly turn around and she runs over to me as she shouts commands to her Berserker army  
"This changes nothing, but as of right now, we are allies." I nod and look down the cliff we are on and see an abandoned power plant, I quickly throw out a portal and send her army in. Once they are all in, we follow. Riley shifts into full Ice and Luke's eyes turn bright brownish-green. I turn to Kate and she is still in her human form and we lock eyes and nod at each other. We hear the crashing outside which means it is only a matter of seconds before we must take on three Sentients. Kate shifts into a were-jaguar and commands her army into position and we each prepare for battle.


	18. 18.

Elena POV  
"This changes nothing, but as of right now, we are allies." I nod and look down the cliff we are on and see an abandoned power plant, I quickly throw out a portal and send her army in. Once they are all in, we follow. Riley shifts into full Ice and Luke's eyes turn bright brownish-green. I turn to Kate and she is still in her human form and we lock eyes and nod at each other. We hear the crashing outside which means it is only a matter of seconds before we must take on three Sentients. Kate shifts into a were-jaguar and commands her army into position and we each prepare for battle.  
  
"They're here!" Kate yells and the sound of walls crashing echoes throughout the small warehouse. Riley comes up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see one coming right at us  
"RILEY" I duck him down and send it flying back using some telekinesis.   
Kate turns to me "...Your eyes." I swear at myself and she starts to fight a Sentient off Riley assists her. Luke currently is bringing up the Earth around the building so nothing can get in or out; I keep watching him as one generates a spear for an arm and goes for Luke's back. I shoot out a portal right behind Luke and then another in the air behind its head. Once he lunges for Luke he attacks through the portal and he ends up impaling himself in the back of the head, dropping it to its knees.   
"AGH" A female scream comes from another room and I look at Kate who is busy clawing apart one of the Sentient's and I see another Sentient stumble in and Rhea following it   
"Rhea!" I yell thankful to see her and she smiles at me as she grows her fangs and pounces at the Sentient. While Riley is freezing another Sentient it starts to heat up, melting the ice.   
"GET DOWN" Kate yells as she pulls out her shotgun and shoots at the legs of the Sentient still encased in ice. It falls to the ground and starts to crawl and I turn away helping Rhea as they finish it off. The ground starts to shake and Luke turns from his spot and faces me  
"I can't, there are more who keep attacking. How many are still coming?" He asks and I close my eyes and get an outside view of our location... I spot maybe six more.   
"Six." I say just as two more bust through the ceiling "At least." Kate mumbles as she covers me with her body protecting me from the collapsing ceiling. We hear more noise coming from outside and we assume that it is more Sentient's and we choose to focus on the one's  _currently_  trying to kill us. I feel my eyes and hands start to glow Orange and the noises get louder   
"SERENITY DON'T." The voice of my older sister Betsy calls out as I look up and see the Ravager hovering over the building and a handful of the originals jump down and help. Betsy and Anna stand next to me "The other's are outside taking them on, we can take these ones." Betsy grabs my arm calming me down and I look at our matching marks on our faces and we both generate our Katana's and she leaps up wrapping her legs around ones head and violently stabs it "ANDRE" she calls out causing Kate to stop fighting and he fires a surge of electricity into her blade which she then slices directly down the Sentient in half, Andre gives me a head nod like he always did in the Facility and he goes over to help Anna who is currently mid-flight. Kate walks towards me   
"You never told-"   
"Not now Kate." I say worrying a small bit and then Jennifer starts to assist the twins and Kate and I go to assist Rhea who is currently in a struggle with one. I open a portal through its waist and quickly close it slicing it in half. The excessive use of the ability is finally catching up to me and I kneel down. Three more jump down through the ceiling and I feel Anna rush toward me "I'm doing this to save you." She takes off one of her gloves and I shake my head flaring my eyes and when she touches me her eyes turn the same as mine, while mine dies down and she temporarily inherits my powers while I become unconscious.  
  
Rhea POV  
I've only got one chance to kill on with my powers before the others adapt. But because Andre has electrical manipulation, I formulate a plan. As Kate is thrown back by our sentient, I use my powers, causing the sentient to jerk and begin to destroy another of it's kind. Once the other is destroyed, I begin my plan.  
"Andre!" I shout, leaping on top of the other sentient before clawing and ripping a hole in it's armored skin. Knowing exactly what I wanted, Andre shot a hefty hundred volts of electricity through the sentient, killing it instantaneously. I look around for Elena and find her half collapsed on the floor. I hurry over to her and have Luke and Riley create a safe spot for her and put her there before I take off outside. Following the advice of those in the after life, I follow the scent of where the sentients deployed from. I hear yelling behind me but it makes me move faster than I ever have before. I find an entire facility for creating these horrible things, so I do my best and walk inside. The sentients attacking my friends were the only ones made here. This told me two things; they made a huge mistake, and there were more places just like this... more hives.  
Walking down a corridor, I catch a conversation.  
"I don't care what we have to do, Sam. We need Rhea Hale and Elena Collins back. Only they can turn the other supernaturals to see the world the way we see it. Besides they were just learning how to use their powers, easy kills, both of them."  
I smirk and step into the room where these to idiots were talking.  
"Hi! As a poll for the company, we would like to know what your worst fears are," I ask, fooling them easily.  
"Suffering," The man who was talking about me answered.  
"Death itself," Said Sam.  
I laugh and grin at them, "Easy kill, huh? You should learn not to talk about yourselves in third person boys." My grin fades to a smirk as an air bubble begins working it's way in each of their veins. "Tell me the weakness of these sentients. Something obviously went wrong. And maybe I'll let you live."  
"Ben, tell her!" Sam hisses.  
"Fine! We don't have enough dna to keep making them. Scientists are trying to recreate it now. They have no weaknesses!" Ben chokes.  
"He lies! It's the back of their necks! It's where all of the wires are combined," Sam says as Ben drops dead beside him.  
"Now thank you Sam, for you have done me a great kindness. Though you have committed the purest form of evil yourself, I'll let you die in peace," I say calmly. I put an image of his family into his mind and he dies shortly after. Taking an estimate of who else was in the building, I kill everything and walk outside. The moon was beautiful here, in its crescent stages. I hurry back to my friends, who aren't super happy to see me, and tell everyone to go for the back of the sentients necks. Once all are destroyed, Elena wakes up and blows the pile of them up.  
"YOU LEFT US?!" She screams at me. Very calmly I walk over to her and hold her hands to the base of my skull. Her eyes go purple and so do mine as she reads what happened in the afterlife and where I went. I tell her it is best to keep it a secret, because everyone can't know the truth quite yet.  
"See?" I say gently, and she moves her hands to hug me.  
"I'm sorry," she whispers.  
"I'm sorry too. Now let's knock Kate out and get the hell out of here!" I whisper in her ear.   
"Luke!" We shout and he flings a chunk of earth at an unexpecting Kate. She passes out from the hit and the others and I leave as Elena says goodbye to her family. Andre and I fist bump and then the Ravager leaves as Elena comes out to us. As she walks towards me my smile falters as Elena starts to stumble. I run forward while Riley catches her limp unconscious body "We need to get her to the hospital!" I scream and we hurry as we notice Elena bleed. A lot. She's not healing.  
"Rhea do something!" Riley yells at me.  
"That's not how it works!" I shout, as I carry her to the car.  
"I don't care! Do it anyways!"  
"Riley..." Luke warns. but its no use.  
"Rhea, now!" Riley says as Luke takes off to the only place to get the best care in Mexico City.  
"It could hurt her! Or worse!" I growl.  
"She's losing blood every second you waste, traitor!" Riley yells. Luke stops breathing and speeds up, now that we're getting closer.  
"I'm not the one who broke her heart!" I scream, clawing him across the face. I focus what  little energy I have left into healing her, giving up some of my life force to heal her enough so she would make it to the hospital. When we arrive, I get out and begin to carry Elena up the steps. Riley gets out holding his cheek, which has begun to heal already, and Luke stops him.  
"I think we've done enough damage tonight," Luke says, and they go to park the car. I bring her into the lobby and cry out for help, and doctors and nurses come rushing towards us.  
"Are you friend or relative?" They ask me.  
"Relative," I breathe, making sure they all believe me. They lead her into an operating room and I am forced to wait about twenty minutes until they're done cleaning her up and putting in stitches.   
"Miss, what would you like to do with her? She's in a coma," The doctor says wearily.  
Oh Elena... "Air transport her to Beacon Hills Hospital. Beacon Hills, California. Oh and Doc?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'll be back in ten minutes, she better be set," I command. He nods and rushes off to somewhere and I hug Elena and run down to Luke. Luke hugs me closely, sensing how upset I am. Although I think he sees it as more, I'm still wishing my Isaac were here.  
"What's the news, blue?" Riley asks, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"She's in a coma and they're transferring her back home via helicopter. I'll be flying with her, so are you two okay to drive?"  
"We're good," Luke assures me, hugging me once more. Riley and I hug, needing no apologies between us, and I run back upstairs to Elena's room. Riley and I always piss each other off but we get over it. I text everyone letting them know that Elena will be home with the twins in a day or two from Riley's phone.  
My own phone keeps dinging and dinging and dinging until I can't handle it anymore. I look to see Scott calling.  
"Hello?" I ask.  
"Rhea! Thank god! I have some bad news..."  
"Scott, what's wrong?" I ask, worried that he actually bit someone else.  
"I may or may not have just killed an assassin. In the locker room at school during our scrimmage."  
"You're shitting me," I say.  
"No he's not!" Stiles says in the background.  
"I'll be there in a few hours, call Stilinski and tell him to grab a print cleaner from my loft and then clean your hands of any evidence. Make it look like an accident. And Scott?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I know you did it to protect the pack. You weren't wrong to kill her. I'm proud of you!" I say, hanging up. I decide I should probably call my mate, seeing as I promised to be home hours ago.  
"Baby?"  
"Hey," He breathes.  
"Look, I'm reall-" I start to say but he cuts me off.  
"Really sorry, you'll be home soon.  I feel like I just sit around and wait for you to come home to me."  
"Isaac, don't you know how I feel about you?"  
"Not anymore. Which is why when you get home, Elena needs to mind her own business and the pack needs to practice somewhere else. I need some us time in order to find out if I made the right decision."  
"About being my mate? Are you serious?" I ask loudly.  
"Yes, I'm completely serious. You would hate me if I left half as much as you do. Just because you have that extra power doesn't mean that you should be able to abuse it. Elena either. I'm sick of you two treating everyone else like we're inferior and acting like we know nothing about what we're going up against. We've faced much worse without you two and we survived fine."  
A tear finds it's way down my cheek as my mate delivers what feels like a smack in the face. "Is that how you really feel?"  
"Yes, my gods, yes! You two are so caught up that you don't notice what's going on around you.. Lydia is losing everything and her world is crumbling around her. Malia is still struggling with fitting in with average humans, and Stiles... How do you not see it? He's going nuts trying to figure out everything that's going on."  
"You're being a real dick right now Isaac. I don't see how we've stayed together this long if you seem to resent me this much!"  
"I don't resent you. I love you, Rhea. I just need us to get back to being okay again."  
"I love you too, and I understand. What all happened tonight? Scott killed an assassin is all I know."  
"Well they figured out Garrett and Violet are killers hired by the benefactor. Garrett went after Liam's rival on the fielded cut him with a blade dipped in a rare form of wolfsbane and he took off to the locker room where Violet tried to kill him. Scott rushed in and she tried to attack him too, but he ripped the wire and killed her. Stiles was calling his dad the last I knew. Lydia called in Meredith to help her with the other two keys to the code. Only because she can't choose when her ability works, it just does. They ended up yelling at each other for a while before she and Maia decoded the second password."  
"First is Allison, who are the other two?"  
"Number two is Aiden, Rhea. It's the names of people killed by the Oni so far. No one else from the pack has died, so can you see why we're all nervous?"  
"Someone else is going to die, or something really bad is about to happen..."  
"Bingo. Now get home soon okay? We've got a lot of things to discuss, no matter the current state of health that everyone else is in."  
  
Elena POV  
I groan and move my head looking around at my surroundings and I see Stiles and Lydia along with the twins at the foot of my hospital bed, I grab my head as a pounding headache surges its way through my brain "What happened?" I ask groggily and Luke steps forward sitting next to me "You weren't healing... You were in a coma, we thought you were going to-"  
"Damnit Anna" I mutter, you see... My sisters ability makes her unable to make physical skin-on-skin contact with someone. If she does, then she will inherit their abilities if they have any while rendering the user unconscious. I remember her taking the glove off and touching me. Me waking up must mean that my abilities are coming back and I should be healing anytime now. Quickly not seeing Rhea anywhere I grab my phone from the desk next to me and call her to thank her  
"Rhea hey I just wanted to-"  
"Hey El, I'm so glad you're okay but I can't talk right now... Isaac and I need to talk, do you think we're too wrapped up in our own battles to realize everyone else's?" she asks and I furrow my brow and look at Lydia and Stiles and take a closer look; not reading their minds. Lydia looks like she hasn't slept in forever and Stiles looks like he has been tugging his hair  
"... Yeah, I think we have. I'll start training people at my house so you guys can have some space. And if anything happens with Sentient's or the Facility I can handle it Rhea, I can always contact my family and we have the Twins now."  
"Alright, I love you Elena. I'm glad you're awake."  
"Love you too." After I hang up I turn to Riley and Luke   
"Can you guys take over on anything facility related?" They nod "I need to take care of my new family" I say smiling at Lydia and Stiles. The Twins walk out but not before I give them all my knowledge on anything Facility related. I look at Stiles and Lydia and they move closer to me sitting next to me on either side of my bed "No offensive but why are you two the only ones that stayed?" I question  
"Because El you're the closest thing I have to a sister, I love you girl."  
"I realize I've been a dick towards you... You've done nothing to me and you have your own battles going on-" I cut Stiles off  
"That's all over now, I know you're just looking out for the pack. Your battles are my battles." I think about how my sisters saved me... And then they left me all over again and a tear falls down my cheek "You're my family." I say and Lydia hugs me "Once I get out of here I'm helping you decode that list." I smile "And Stiles?" he turns to me   
"Yeah?" I grab the back of his head and both of our eyes turn purple. I begin to share with him all of the things I have experienced and seen the past few months.  
"I hope this helps in some way." He nods still looking at me and I can see wheels turning   
"It does... It actually does." Turns out one of the Facility guards Rhea took down was on the list. He's going to follow the lead no doubt, hopefully it'll help him out in the long run. "Hey!" He groans as he gets bumped by Liam and he see's Lydia hovering over me   
"Is she..." I hear his voice and I turn to see his teared soaked face and he runs up and hugs me tighter than ever making me groan  
"Still not fully healed Li" he immediately lets go and kisses my forehead   
"I was so worried, what happened?" I tell everyone what happened and even that Kate helped us  
"Alright I love you all but you guys all look like shit." I laugh "Go home and sleep, we all need to meet together tomorrow and talk about this Dead Pool" They smile at me and Stiles and Lydia both hug me and kiss my cheek   
"I'm not leaving" Liam says stubbornly and my nurse walks in   
"Sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to step out for a moment" She says and Liam kisses my hand as he holds it "I'll be right outside babe"  
I nod as he walks out and I look up to my nurse and she glares at me   
"Isn't that cute?" She shifts revealing herself to be Kate impersonating her. "I'm not going to hurt you... I'm here-"  
"For Andre." I say and she nods  
"My nephew's alive?" I nod, Andre was Kate's sisters' son. Kate had cared for him greatly as a child before he got abducted and was actually taken to the Facility and became one of the Originals   
"I've gotten to know him quite well." I say "He's charming, nice, pain in the ass when needed" she chuckles for a moment and I decide to leave out all the bad and wrong Andre has done just to keep Kate's sanity in check  
"Thank you. This doesn't change anything."  
"Good. And you are welcome Kate, you can go now."  
"You got your moms ability didn't you? I saw it in your eyes during the fight." She taunted "I've always loved a good fight." She winks and disguises herself back up and walks out causing Liam to hurry back in and latch onto my side; I scoot over so he has room to cuddle with me in the hospital bed and we smile at each other.  
"I could have sworn Lydia and Stiles were dating" he laughs and I smile  
"All in due time Liam" I say simply "Best things usually take time"  
"So how much time would be ideal if I were to ask out the best thing in my life?" I smile and blush   
"I would say you should ask her and see what she says"  
"Will you like to go o-"  
"Yes." I cut him off and peck his lips and he leans in for more and I turn so he kisses my cheek making him groan "You need to get some sleep too! I'll call you when I wake up and when Melissa discharges me." After a very long debate, he leaves me alone in my room to let my healing abilities take effect. I stand up from the bed and walk over to the mirror and look at my reflection. I sigh as I realize that Anna had temporarily taken all my abilities  _except_  for my Phoenix Force. Understandable but I don't think she realized that leaving that as my only ability allowed it to take more control of my body. As my eyes flash, I can visibly see a fiery Phoenix in my eyes and my body instantly starts to heal. Once I start to fully heal the rest of my abilities return. I walk out of my room, grab my clothes as I am still in my hospital gown, and throw a portal to my bedroom and I cuddle up in my bed thinking about Liam and speeding the day with the pack tomorrow. Not one bad or evil thought crosses my mind from the Phoenix Force as I soon drift to a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
Rhea POV  
"Isaac?" I call into the loft, not sensing him downstairs. As I stumble a few feet forward, I see a tangled mess of female clothing and shoes. Without being able to stop myself, I let my claws come out and literally pounce up the stairs to my bedroom. I throw the door open to find a note from my mate.  
Rhea,  
Those clothes belong to whomever Peter brought home tonight. If you're reading this, I should be home shortly. Get ready for a long night.  
Always,  
Isaac.  
Deciding to heed his warning, I throw on an old pair of my own sweatpants and one of his lacrosse sweatshirts and sit down in the main living room to wait. He shows up shortly afterwards with some take out and walks straight up tour bedroom, which makes me equally excited and nervous. I follow him quietly and shut the door behind me, sitting on our bed.  
"Before anything, I just want to say that I love you and I'm sorry," I whisper as he sits across from me in a chair.  
"I know. I love you too. Do you want to know why we need alone time Rhea?"  
"No, I was wrong to put it off for this long. But I'm curious as to what your explanation is."  
"We're only able to conceive children once and a while. You want children, and I do too. We don't know how much time we have left together, but I'm not ready for a family yet. You clearly aren't either. Not only the family thing, but Rhea don't you see what these extra abilities of yours have done to us? When is the last time we were intimate?"  
"A few weeks ago. But-"  
"But nothing. that's not all this is about, but still. We use to not be able to keep our hands off of each other, now we only touch when it's convenient for you. What happened to us?"  
"I guess I got too caught up with trying to save the town and the world that I forgot that I need to save us before anything else. It may be hard to understand now, but eventually you will. The people at the facility really messed with all of us. Elena and I got the worst of it, because they tinkered with everything within us. We're both very different people now. I'm so sorry that I let everything take control, and that I expected you to just sit back and watch me go."  
"That's all I've wanted, Rhea. I just wanted you to realize that everyone else is struggling too. Your diploma comes soon, mine will come afterwards, and then what? Are we supposed to just sit around and let life take over? Or do we continue to fight for our friends and our lives?"  
"Isaac.. Do you want to know what my ancestors said about you and I?"  
"Sure."  
I smile and move to sit on his lap. "They said that you and I will always be fighting for our lives. We will always have something to be up against. But most of all, you and I will make it through together. Us until the end of our very long lives, baby." I kiss him lightly and let him carry me to the bed. Knowing where this is going to go, we share a grin before letting ourselves be a whole again.


	19. Chapter 19

Elena POV  
Groaning from my bed I glance over to my clock and see that it's 11:58 AM. I swing my legs over my bed and I tug off my hospital gown and walk towards the shower slowly stepping in and enjoying as the hot water washes away the events of yesterday. Quietly I sing Can't Help Falling in Love while I cleanse myself and I stop when I hear the sound of my front door opening and closing. Once I step out of the shower I wrap a towel around my body and pull my hair back; Making my way down to the front room I still see no sign of anyone. Turning to the kitchen I see Liam walking and I clear my throat "Uhm hey what do you think you're doing?" I ask and his eyes widen taking in my appearance and I can tell he's liking what he's seeing.  
"Umm you weren't at the hospital, you said you'd call me" He steps towards me and I raise my eyebrows  
"You were worried?" He nods making me smile "Stay here I'm gonna get some clothes on"   
"Do you have to?" I chuckle and quickly make a trip to my room and change into some clothes so I can regroup with Liam who is now sitting on my couch. "I still can't get over your house."   
"Yeah it's pretty nice isn't it" I say and Lydia walks in through the front door   
"Holy-"  
"Hey Lyd" I say hugging her and she sits down across from me and soon each pack member makes their way to my house except for Isaac and Rhea.  
  
"Am I too late?" We all turn towards the door and I see Deaton walking in sporting some extremely casual but nice clothes.   
"Not at all Alan!" I say telling him to come on over and he sits down with Scott, Liam and Derek and they quickly start to inform Scott on some tips on being an Alpha to a new Beta. The twins are talking with Stiles and Malia while I am sitting with Lydia "Wanna go for a walk?" I ask and she gets up and we walk out to the backyard.  
  
Rhea POV  
"Isaac?" I call into an empty loft. My phone buzzing on the oak table distracts me long enough to answer it.  
"Hey, where the hell are you?" I grin at my best friend and his concern.  
"At home, Isaac and I had a major fight.."  
"Do I need to bring Malia over to maul his ass? Do we need to have a talk?"  
I laugh stiffly. "No, I think things are okay. He hasn't said much since last night..."  
"I've never known you to let someone control you," He mutters quietly.  
"I don't but I need him to stay with me, Stiles. And he needs me just as much. But we'll figure it out."  
"You've always got me, and I'm sure Luke and anyone else you could want," Stiles jokes.  
"If we aren't already married or in happy relationships, we'll get married at 24 Stiles. Promise," I grin.  
"Me too," Stiles says on the other line.  
"Shouldn't you be practicing or training?"  
"I told Elena that we're cool and I think of her as a close friend, but I want to be trained by someone else who"  
"Lost their mom when they could remember her? Died and saw the other side and came back?"  
"That and someone who gets why I'm the way that I am. I never thought I would say that to a  Hale," Stiles laughed.  
I laughed along with him until Isaac walked inside. "Gotta go, love you!"  
"Love you!" He said happily before hanging up.  
"Stiles?" Isaac smirked.  
"Of course! I feel like there's still something you aren't telling me."  
"Rhea," He said firmly, pulling me close to him. "I have nothing to hide from you. We're okay."  
"See, you say that but I still feel like you're going to leave me.." I frown, tugging myself away from him. I walk over to the lofts biggest window and hug my arms to my body.  
"I just wanted us to actually talk, baby," Isaac whispered as he came to stand at my side.  
Letting my emotions show themselves once, I look at him. "Don't threaten leaving me again Isaac. I don't do well with abandonment and I won't put up with it. If you want to leave, you may leave. I won't force you to stay if you are truly as unhappy as you led me to believe." I knew my dark eyes were like a storm, the way thy always got when I was upset.  
"Rhea..it's not that. I just-"  
"Please only say what you mean. I think maybe it's best we take an hour to think and try again after. Okay?"  
"Okay," Isaac  muttered, deflated. I decide that he could have the downstairs and I headed up to my room. As a last minute resort,  I went inside my own mind once more. 

"Rhea!" My inner self called happily. "What do we need today?"   
"I need an army that can destroy sentients and evil humans alike. One that follows my command and will, no deflectors either."  
"The shadows could do it, or we could get into something darker. Up to you."  
  
"The shadows can do what I need them to do?" Suddenly I'm confused.  
"Do you not remember that they're demons?"  
Shaking my head, I respond, "Of course I do! Summon them and we'll meet at midnight." With that I return to my room, worried that my most crucial memories might all be too fuzzy to recall. I walked downstairs to find Isaac with his head in his hands and sobbing quietly. I sat next to him on the couch and rubbed his back until he looked at me.   
"I'm so sorry baby. I can't lose you.."  
I kissed him and pulled back to look at him. "If I lost you I would lose everything. Now I need to tell you something..." I told him about Mexico and about the hive of sentients I found and how to destroy them. I told him every single detail he never knew and then I explained myself for summoning the shadows again. He understood but he had news of his own. When I was gone he followed Uncle Peter and learned he was after power, the kind he could get from Scott and what he wouldn't dare try to get from me. He is also in cahoots with Kate, so we needed to warn everyone to stay away from him at all costs.  
  
Stiles POV  
After my phone call with Rhea, Malia and I headed back to my house.  
"Is she okay?" Malia asks worriedly.  
"I can't tell. I even offered our help to settle things between her and Isaac but she refused. Something isn't right.. It's almost like..  
"Like What?"  
I figured it out, "It's almost like she's summoning evil again. I gotta warn Scott." I texted Scott and turned back to a smiling Malia. "What?"  
"I like that she can summon things, even if they aren't necessarily good."  
"She doesn't do it to be evil, but to protect all of us. She would never let anything to happen, even if that meant she had to suffer. Especially us, Mal."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know how close she and I are, and you're all she has left that makes her think of her mother. She's paid both of our medical expenses, and Eichen house bills. But it's more than that. Since she met me and my father, there's always been food and precooked meals for us in our house. Even when she seems too busy, there is always things she is doing for all of us. And she makes sure that all of your teachers understand that you were missing for years, and they always give you extensions on projects. If not, she's gone over your homework hundreds of times, and she's making notes to help you get what you struggle with. And not just for us, but everyone. She and Elena make sure everyone is taken care of. They want us to be okay because to them, we're family."  
"And Lydia?"  
"She and Lydia are still really close, and between us, she's going to make a huge offer on the lake house under a fake name to help her family out. She's even working on Lydia's credit card debt."  
"I can't lose her, Stiles. Not just for money reasons." Malia leaned her head on my shoulder, and I knew what she meant. Rhea never judged her, she even encouraged Malia to be herself. She helps with what she can, and makes Malia feel like she is always welcome. They both were wild, and both lost all of their family.  
"She'd do more than anything for you," I smiled, trying to make her feel better. "She let Isaac see his dead mother, she's going to let me see my mom again, and she would let you see your family too, if you ask."  
"She'd let me apologize to them?" She asked curiously.  
"Yes. Anything, remember?" I kissed her once before a nervous knock at the door sounded, and Kira walked shyly into my house.  
"What are we working on? With everything else going on, I've lost track of school things."  
  
Scott POV  
Deaton and I were on our way to the loft after a long day of training when he read me the text from Stiles. When it came to Elena or Rhea, Deaton was not the emissary to be messed with.  Those two meant the whole world to him.  
"What do we do? We can't talk her out of it, that's what got her possessed last time!" I say, freaking out.  
"What did she call them?" He asked, ever so calmly.  
"Shadows, why?"  
"They're demons, yes, but they didn't get her possessed last time. She may not realize this yet, but if she exercises her abilities, and Elena hers, they could take the world down together. Even apart, they could get pretty far. She's life and death, which means she can summon demons, death, life, or whatever she could dream of. But her mother requested in the book that she only summon the shadows, as they were loyal to a fault. It'll be okay Scott."  
"They're DEMONS!!!!"I yell, stopping in the Hales' driveway and parking.  
"Yes, but they can tell her things about the supernatural world that she hasn't tuned into quite yet."  
  
  
Elena POV  
While everyone else went home to work on homework and study, I decided to take a walk with Liam and allow him three questions about me and I would have to answer. To most people it would seem silly, but Liam understood what it meant to me to let him in like this. The best part is, he would never push me for details and he only wanted me. Nothing else. I'd sworn to myself that I wouldn't get involved with anyone after Riley years ago, but here I was. I had a serious connection and bond with someone that needed me as much as I needed him. I mean, Rhea and I are close but not in the way that Liam and I are. Liam like to make me laugh just because he loved the sound. He made me smile because he swore it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, and he live to be able to touch me without me flinching.  
"Okay, question time," I said, holding his hand in my own.  
"First question," He said, psyching both of us up. "What is your favorite color?"  
"Oh!" I said out loud, not expecting this kind of question. "Blue, or purple. Next," I grinned.  
"Favorite type of music?" He asked, helping me over a fallen tree.  
"Rock."  
"Last question. Will you be my girlfriend indefinitely? Until we make other plans, of course."  
"I would love that," I smile, kissing him softly. "But you're only a freshman and I don't want you to give up that high school experience. And you'd have to handle my jealousy."  
He grinned at me as we stopped in a clearing. "You're the only thing I want, and I have jealousy and a temper to match. We'll get through this," He said softly, kissing me.  
"Are you sure you don't want to ask any other questions?"  
Liam laughed pulled me down to sit in the grass with him. "If you want me to know something, you'll tell me. I trust you. Now come here." I kissed him passionately as I crawled on top of him, pushing us down to the ground. I nipped at his neck a little and he rolled us over and literally ripped my shirt off. I remembered the line he always gave then, 'I get what I want by any means necessary'. Deciding to return the favor, I yanked his jeans down and rolled us back over, never breaking the kiss. When I was back on top, my lips left his mouth just so I could tear his shirt off, with my teeth. I returned to kissing him blissfully, happy we got to spend some alone time together. He was clearly ready, by the look on his face and the fact that his eyes had turned and his claws were out. The darkness of the Phoenix Force began to take over me a little bit, making me begin to kiss him as roughly as he was kissing me. We lay there for a few minutes, endlessly teasing and taunting each other until he yanked the rest of my clothes off and made me want more. And believe me, I got MORE.  
  
  
Rhea POV  
Isaac answered the door as I hurried to pull my clothes back on. I was actually confused when Derek announced we had guests, followed by the entrance of Scott and Deaton. I hugged Deaton tightly, then I hugged Scott and told him we would talk later, and then I jumped up into my brothers arms for a hug. We hadn't been spending any time together lately and I missed him so much.  
"We've got to tell you some news, and you have to tell us some as well, I understand?" Deaton said, sitting on the couch with the rest of the boys. Peter had taken off this morning, and I changed the locks in minimal effort to ward him off. I nodded and made Deaton some tea before bringing out some chili for Scott and Derek. When I finished, I sat next to my mate.  
"Peter is in league with Kate, and he's coming for you Scott. I'll need to be watching you like a hawk. If Deaton or I are not watching, Isaac will be."  
"Jeesh! I can't catch a break," Scott joked, but he gave me a look that meant he understood the danger.  
"We have reason to suspect that you're summoning demons, again. Why is that?" Deaton asked me, before complimenting me on my chamomile tea.  
"How did you know?!" Isaac asked, fully aware that neither of us had said a word about it since I told him.  
"Rhea, you and Stiles know each other like the back of each others hands. You think that he wouldn't deduce this?" Scott laughed. I scratched my head and realized the truth in his words.  
"I am. I need my army of shadows to fully be at my beck and call in order to handle the evil that took my life from me. It would also help that they can network and give me Intel on the assassins and the benefactor."  
"Rhea, I need you to go into that part of your head and tell me what they are whispering to you. I'll be able to hear," Deaton said, and I didn't question his logic. I trusted him with my life. As I laid back, I smiled at Scott and Derek watching me intently as they scarfed down their food.  
I went into my head, earlier than I had hoped, but my army was there, happy to see me.

 _"Master! Queen Rhea!" They greeted. I greeted them with a warm smile and my inner self allowed me to do my work._  
"Shadows, what have you learned that could help us on this treacherous journey?" I asked.  
"Phoenix! It's evil and you're the target," The shadow in the front hissed.  
"Elena?" I asked, knowing that I would never hear a lie from them.  
"Yes. Two are battling inside her head, they will fight until she is dead." It answered me. I knew the riddles they spoke in so I said it out loud.  
"Two of them? One good Phoenix, and one evil? How can I make the good one arise?"  
"In order to make the good one rise, take the evil to the grave and change the color of her eyes."  
"I must kill her in full form? She's my best friend!"  
"She still will be, master! She will resurrect."  
"That's what the warning meant. One will not survive... Okay, where does the evil phoenix gene go?"  
"Once you kill it, it will be dormant for years, possibly the rest of her lifespan."  
"Okay."  
"KILLL! KILL HER! KILLL!" They chanted, and I forced myself back awake to a room full of watchful eyes.

"Did you get everything you needed?" I asked.  
"You whispered only to me Rhea, tell the others what you know." Deaton sat me up and rubbed my back as I looked at my boys in horror and disgust for myself.

"I have to kill Elena. She needs to die."  
  
(Please comment!)


End file.
